What If?
by skydragon2394
Summary: What if Dawn was traveling with Paul instead of Ash and Brock? What if Paul had a secret that no one but Zoey, his pokemon, Dawn's pokemon, and the legendary pokemon know? Ikarishipping ZoeyxOC yuri warning
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_Chapter 1: The Meeting_

"Elekid use Brick Break!"  
"Elekid!"

Elekid charged at Cranidos and brought its arm down on the rock pokemon's head.

"Crani…dos!"

The rock pokemon flew across the battlefield.

"Cranidos!" the Oreburgh Gym Leader, Roark, shouted out worriedly.

The referee glanced at Cranidos then made his call,

"Cranidos is unable to battle! Elekid wins! The victory goes to Paul of Veilstone City!"

Roark sighed and returned his Cranidos to its pokeball.

"Rock solid, Cranidos, you deserve a good rest!"

He then turned his attention to his opponent, who was walking towards him after recalling his Elekid.

"Great battle, Paul! Here! You've earned it!"

A hand reached out and took the Coal Badge Roark held in his hand. The boy, Paul, looked to be around 14, he has purple hair, a matching purple sweater that had black sleeves, a pair of loose gray pants, and matching purple shoes.

"Thanks" Paul replied as he bowed respectfully.

Paul then turned his attention to the stands.

"Dawn! Let's go!"

A girl was sitting on the stands but she wasn't alone. A Piplup was in her arms and a Chimchar was on her shoulder. The girl, Dawn, also looked around 14, she has blue hair, was wearing a white hat that had a pokeball design stitched in pink, a black sleeveless shirt along with a pink mini-skirt and a small red scarf around her neck with pink boots that reached a little below her knees.

"Coming Paul!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Come on Brock! I wanna get my first badge already!" Ash yelled out.  
"Slow down Ash! The gym isn't going anywhere!"  
"Pikachu!"  
"I know but I wanna- Agh"

Ash didn't a chance to finish his sentence since he crashed into someone, and he and the person both fell onto the ground.

"I'm really sorry! I wasn't looking!" Ash apologized as he got up.

Ash looked down to who he crashed into, it was Dawn along with Piplup and Chimchar.

"It's alright!" replied Dawn, but her Piplup wasn't  
"Piplup Lup Pip Piplup!"

Pikachu ran up to Piplup.

"Pika Pi Chu!"  
"Piplup!"

Piplup turns his head away from Pikachu and crosses it's flippers over his chest. Pikachu hang its head in defeat. Dawn giggled as she saw her pokemon react like that.

"Sorry about him. Piplup always does that!"  
"It's ok" Ash answered as he helped Dawn to her feet  
"By the way, I'm Ash!"  
"And I'm Brock, but you could call me your boyfriend!"  
"Huh?"

Dawn looks down at Brock, who was on down on one knee while holding her hand. Chimchar, who was still on Dawn's shoulder, fired an Ember at Brock.

"Ah!"  
"Chimchar!" the fire monkey said happily  
"Oh, Chimchar" Dawn said as she sighed and shook her head  
"Murkrow!"

Everyone looked up to see a Murkrow flying overhead. Dawn's eyes lit up as she was the bird. Murkrow flew down and rested on Dawn's out stretched hand.

"What are you doing here, Murkrow?"  
"I sent him out to look for you"

Dawn turned her head to look over Ash and Brock's shoulders to see Paul walking up to them.

"Paul!"  
"I thought I told you to stay close"  
"Sorry, I got side tracked!" Dawn replied as she rubbed the back of her head

Paul took out Murkrow's pokeball and returned to crow to its pokeball. After returning the bird, Paul looks at Ash.

"Who's the loser?"  
"Loser! Who're you calling loser!"  
"Pika!"  
"A Pikachu? What a weak rat"  
"What'd you say?"  
"Pikachu!"

Sparks start flying from Pikachu's cheeks.

"Pikachu's stronger than any pokemon!"  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"You bet! One on one!"  
"Fine. Elekid, stand by for battle!" Paul said as threw the pokeball into the air  
"Show him what you're made of Pikachu!"

Pikachu's cheeks start sparking fiercely with electricity, seeing this Elekid makes some electricity of its own.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail! Let's go!"  
"Brick Break, now!"

Both electric pokemon charged at each other. Pikachu jumps high into the air and as it began to fall, its tail glowed brightly. Meanwhile Elekid was running at top speed on the ground, suddenly it leaped into the air after Pikachu, its right arm glowing brightly.


	2. Chapter 2: Battle Decide!

_Chapter 2: Battle Decide!_

Pikachu's Iron Tail collided with Elekid's Brick Break. After a few seconds, Elekid was able to over power Pikachu and push him back.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"  
"Pika…Chu!"

While in mid-air Pikachu fires Thunderbolt at Elekid. Being in the air, Elekid couldn't dodge.

"Got you!" Ash smiled but it faded once he noticed Paul was smirking.

Elekid opens it's eyes and shakes of the Thunderbolt Pikachu had fired. Elekid then lands on the ground, not a single scratch was on it.

"What?"  
"Pika!"

Elekid began swinging his arms in circles as it stored up electricity.

"Elekid, Thunder!"  
"Ele…Kid!"

A powerful Thunder then flies down towards Pikachu then the Thunder hits it's target.

"Pika!!" the mouse screamed in pain  
"Pikachu!"

Ash ran in Pikachu's direction as the yellow mouse hits the couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

"Unbelievable, he beat Pikachu with one hit!"

"You ok buddy?"  
"Pika…"

Ash glared at Paul as he returned Elekid to its pokeball.

"We're leaving" Paul motioned to Dawn  
"Right!"

Ash stands up while holding Pikachu in his arms. Ash then noticed Dawn walking away with him.

"Hey, wait!"

Dawn looks to Ash.

"Yeah?"  
"You never told us your name."  
"Oh right! It's Dawn!"  
"Come on Dawn! We shouldn't stay with these losers."

Dawn sighs and turns to Ash.

"Sorry about him!"

She then runs of after Paul, with Piplup and Chimchar close behind. Ash glares in the direction Paul and Dawn left. Ash then felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Brock.

"Come on Ash, there's Pokemon Center near by"

Ash nods his head then the two ran of towards the Pokemon Center in Oreburgh City.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Geez Paul, did you have to call him a loser?"  
"Well he is"

Dawn shakes her head.

"We'll rest here for tonight"  
"Ok!"

Dawn then takes out two pokeballs and throws them into the air.

"Come on out you guys!"

A red beam came out from each of the pokeballs and formed a figure. One of the figures looked like a bunny with long ears standing on its back legs. Once the red light disappeared, the pokemon was a brown bunny that had two types of fur covering its bodies; a light tan fleece that covers most of its lower body, feet and the tips of its ears. It also has smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of its body.

"Buneary" it cried happily

The other red light formed something that looked like a weasel. Once the red light disappeared, the pokemon was an orange sea weasel that has a yellow collar around its neck, it also has two blue fins on its arms and two tails that look like one split up; and on its face were parallel marks on both of its cheeks.

"Buizel!" the pokemon said as it crossed its arms over its chest.

Paul took out three pokeballs.

"Go!"

The three pokeballs each shot out a red beam. Murkrow and Elekid came out from two of the pokeballs.

"Murkrow!"  
"Elekid!"

A giant turtle came out of the third pokeball. The pokemon's shell was green, had a tree on one side and on the other side was three pointy rocks, and a white diamond-shaped at the rim of the shell, just above its head; it also has two spikes sticking out from the each side of its head, and its tree trunk like legs had three toes that look like stone.

"Torterra!" it yelled out

Piplup and Chimchar jumped of off Dawn and ran over to their friends.

"Come on you guy! Let's have some fun!" Dawn yelled out as she threw a beach ball towards them.

All the pokemon went after the beach ball, well except Torterra, it decided to just watch them all play. Paul was against the tree on Torterra's back and decided to watch Dawn and the pokemon play.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Here you go, Ash! Your Pikachu is doing much better!" Nurse Joy said as Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulders  
"That's good to hear! Thanks' Nurse Joy!"

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu left the Pokemon Center and headed towards the Oreburgh Gym.

"We've got to get stronger, Pikachu!"  
"Pikachu!"  
"We can't let Paul beat us again!"  
"Pika!"

Brock smiled warmly as he heard this.

"Those two sure are pumped up!"

Brock suddenly jerks his head to the left and glares at a roofs building, but saw nothing.

"Could've sworn I saw someone watch us."  
"Come on Brock! The Oreburgh Gym is right there!"  
"Huh? Hey Ash, wait for me!"

Brock then runs after Ash, who was now entering the Oreburgh Gym.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"That was close!"  
"I know! That guy almost saw us!"  
"We've got to be careful"

Up on the roof of a building were three figures. One of the figures was wearing black pants, a shirt that was black and white, on the shirt was the letter G, his hair was blue, and was in the shape of a U. The second figure was wearing a white skirt, black shirt, her red hair had a point in the front and in the back, she also had the letter G on her shirt. The third and final figure was wearing a black and white suit, the sleeves were black, and her pant were white, the left leg of her pants were missing, her purple hair had to ovals sticking out pointing up and down, like the other two she had the letter G on her shirt.

"Saturn, have you seen that girl Dawn anywhere?" the purple head asked

Saturn, the blue haired guy, nodded his head.

"I saw her leaving with that Paul kid" he replied  
"Paul? The kid with the attitude?" the redhead asked  
"What do we do now, Jupiter?"

Jupiter, the purpled haired girl, shrugs her shoulders.

"Guess we wait for an order from the boss, Mars"  
"Where are those two going anyway?" Mars, the redhead, asked

Saturn shrugs.

"Think I saw them heading for Eterna Forest"

A beeping was then heard. Saturn takes out his cell phone.

"Hey, Boss! …… Yeah, we found them ……got it!"

Saturn puts his phone away then turned to the girls.

"We've got a new mission!"  
"What is it?" Jupiter asked  
"Kidnap the girl"


	3. Chapter 3: Hello With A Bang!

_Chapter 3: Hello With A Bang!_

"Buizel!"

The sea otter sends a Water Gun straight to Elekid.

"Ele…Kid!"

The electric pokemon blocks it with Brick Break. The two pokemon jumped back for some distance in between them. The two pokemon smirked at each other. Meanwhile, the other pokemon were playing with the beach ball Dawn provided.

"Chim…Char!"  
"Piplup!"  
"Murkrow!"

The three pokemon said as they hit the ball. When the ball flew to Buneary, the bunny jumped up to hit it but it missed and passed it. The ball landed in the middle of Buizel and Elekid's training. The two watch as the bunny picked up the ball. Buneary looks over to Buizel and motions it to play with them. Buizel just shakes its head.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"  
"Pika!"

Everyone's heads turned to the direction of the voice to see a bolder being shattered into a million pieces. A huge part of the bolder came off a it was smashed and headed straight for the rabbit pokemon.

"Buneary!" the pokemon covered its face  
"Buneary! Get out of there!" Dawn yelled  
"Buizel!"

Buizel sends a Sonic Boom at the bolder before it could hit her. Elekid then sent a Thunder at the nearby bushes.

"Ah!"  
"Pika!"

Ash, Pikachu, and Brock fell out of the bushes.

"Huh? What are you three doing here?"  
"Well, me and Pikachu are training for a rematch with Roark."  
"Pathetic!"

Ash glared at Paul, who was walking towards them.

"You already lost and you're only on the first badge? Might as well quit now"  
"What'd you say, Paul!"

Dawn and Pikachu ran in between Ash and Paul.

"Ok, you two break it up!"  
"Pika Pi!"  
"And Ash! You better watch where you're training! That bolder almost hurt Buneary!"  
"Buneary?"

Dawn points the rabbit. Ash looks at Buneary and pulls out his Pokedex.

"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. By quickly extending its rolled-up ears, it can launch a powerful attack against its enemies."

"So that's a Buneary?"

Pikachu walks up to Buneary to apologize but a Water Gun stops him. They turn their heads to see a very angry Buizel. Ash points his Pokedex at Buizel.

"Buizel, the sea weasel pokemon! It has a floatation sac that is like an inflatable collar and swims by rotating its two tails like a screw."

"Pika?"  
"Buizel!"  
"Pikachu!"  
"Bui Bui!"  
"Pi Pika Pi Chu Pikachu!"  
"Buizel! Bui Buizel Zel!"

Sparks start flying from Pikachu's cheeks while Buizel just keeps glaring at the electric pokemon.

"Pika-Chuuuuuuuu!"  
"Bui…Zel!"

Pikachu sends a Thunderbolt while Buizel uses Water Pulse.

"Torterra!"

A million leaves hits both Thunderbolt and Water Pulse.

"Brock, what move was that?"  
"I think it was Leaf Storm!"  
"Leaf Storm? But where did…"

They turn to see Torterra slowly walking up to Paul. Ash then turns his Pokedex to Torterra.

"Torterra, the continent pokemon! Torterra is the final evolved form of Turtwig. Sometimes small pokemon will gather to make their nests on Torterra's back!"

"Awesome!"  
"Thanks"  
"Huh? That's your Torterra, Paul?"  
"Of course! Unlike your pokemon, my Torterra's got real power"  
"So does Pikachu!"  
"Didn't you mention, you were training for a rematch?"

Ash just glared at Paul.

"You're a loser. Dawn, I'm going into town. Stay here with the pokemon. Come on Elekid"  
"Ok! Come back soon you two!"  
"Ele!"

Paul walks off. Once he was out of sight, Ash turned to Dawn.

"Why do you hang out with mean guy like him?"  
"What do you mean? He's not mean?"  
"Huh? Didn't you-"  
"Ash!"  
"What is it Brock?"

Brock leans in and whispers into Ash's ear.

"Ash, I don't think Paul acts cruel to Dawn, that might be why she doesn't know what he's like."  
"Oh…"

"PikaPikaPika"  
"Bui...Bui!"

The three trainers turned to see Pikachu using Volt Tackle and Buizel using Aqua Jet.

"Pikachu what are you doing?"  
"Buizel! Cut it out!"

The two pokemon ignored their trainers' commands and charged at each other.

"Pika!"  
"Bui!"

The two pokemon collided, an explosion was heard, and smoke clouded their sights.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?"  
"Buizel where are you?"

Once the smoke cleared everyone saw that the two injured pokemon were having a glaring contest.

"Pika..."  
"Bui..."  
"Piplup! Pip!"

Piplup jumped in between Pikachu and Buizel, just in case the two went at it again.

"What's gotten into those two?" Ash asked  
"Beats me" Dawn replied as she shrugged her shoulders  
"Maybe..."

Brock narrowed his eyes and watched as Buneary walked up to Buizel.

"Buneary?" the rabbit pokemon asked  
"Bui Bui" Buizel replied as it shook it's head  
"Bun Buneary Eary!" the rabbit exclaimed  
"Bui Bui Buizel" Buizel said as Buneary calmed down

"Of course!" Brock said as he snapped his fingers  
"What's up Brock?"  
"Maybe Buizel likes Buneary and it's mad at Pikachu for almost hurting her!"  
"I guess that's reasonable." Dawn said with a smile  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked  
"Well, Buneary and I are the only girls traveling in this big family of ours, so the boys tend to get a little protective" Dawn explained  
"I see"

Torterra's eyes narrowed as it stared at a near by bush.

"Tor" the pokemon mumbled

The bushes soon began to rustle.

"Torterra!" the continent pokemon shouted as it sent a Hyper Beam at the bushes.

A pokemon that looked a bit like a dog jumped from the bushes to avoid the Hyper Beam. The pokemon had two white bands at each of its ankles, a long skinny tail that ends in an arrow-head, it also has what looks like a collar with a small skull pendant and a pair of curled horns. The pokemon growled at the trainers and pokemon with an angry look on it's face.

"What is that pokemon? It looks really scary!" Dawn asked as she backed away behind Ash and Brock  
"It's a Houndoom" Brock replied  
"A Houndoom?"

Dawn took out her pokedex.

"Houndoom the dark pokemon! Houndoom is the evolved form of Houndour. Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper"

"Wow, creepy!"  
"Dawn look out!"

Dawn looks up to see a Shadow Ball heading her way.

"Whoa!"


	4. Chapter 4: An Unwanted Guest

"_Thoughts"_

_Chapter 4: An Unwanted Guest  
_

"Dawn look out!"

Dawn looks up to see a Shadow Ball heading her way.

"Whoa!"  
"Chim…Char!"

Dawn moved back a few steps as Ember and the Shadow Ball collided. Dawn looks down to see Chimchar landing on the ground. The chimp pokemon gave the dark pokemon a glare. Piplup, Buizel, Murkrow, and Pikachu ran/flew beside Chimchar to help him fight Houndoom. Buneary ran over to her trainer to see if she was ok.

"Dawn, are you ok?" Ash asked as he and Brock ran over to her.  
"I'm fine"

"Hound…doom!"  
"Pip…Lup!"  
"Bui…Zel!"

Flamethrower collided with BubbleBeam and Water Pulse. As the attacks collided the area was covered by fog.

"Ash, Dawn, stay close!" Brock yelled out as he dodged a Shadow Ball.

Dawn looks around and yells out,

"Murkrow, can you clear this fog?"

The darkness pokemon nods his head and flaps it's wings to blow away the fog. Once the fog disappears they don't see Houndoom anywhere, instead there was a pokeball on the ground.

"Where'd that pokeball come from?" Ash questioned.  
"Elekid Ele"

The group turned their heads to see Paul and Elekid. Paul placed the grocery bags, which he was carrying, down onto the floor. Paul walked over to the pokeball and picks it up as he took out his Pokedex. He opens the Pokedex and checks Houndoom's stats. Paul stared at the screen for several minutes and soon puts his Pokedex away.

"Here" Paul said as he gave the pokeball to Dawn.  
"Huh?"  
"I already have a fire pokemon" Paul pointed out as he motioned towards Chimchar.

Dawn stared at the pokeball then looked up and gave Paul a smile as she hugged him.

"Thank you so much Paul!"

Brock smirked as he watched Paul turn slightly red. Dawn pulled away and threw the pokeball into the air.

"Come on out, Houndoom!"  
"Houndoom!"

The dark pokemon looks over to Dawn and gave her a smile.

"Hound"

Buizel and Torterra just nodded their heads while the other pokemon introduced themselves to Houndoom. Paul then sent Ash a glare and said,

"Shouldn't you be leaving?"  
"We can stay here as long as we want!" Ash replied angrily  
"Hey Ash didn't you say you're gonna have a rematch with Roark?"  
"Huh? Um…yeah why?"

Dawn smiled then turned to Paul.

"Paul can we stay and watch his match?"

Brock smirked.

"_This should be interesting"_

"Why should we watch the loser?"  
"Because I want to see his cute little Pikachu in action!" Dawn answered as she pets Pikachu, who had jumped into her arms.

Pikachu shivered as he felt glares. He sees that Paul and the other pokemon were glaring at it. (Except Houndoom & Buneary)

"Please Paul!"  
"…Fine"

* * *

A Rampardos fell to the floor as Turtwig's Razor Leaf lands a direct hit.

"Rampardos is unable to battle! Turtwig wins! The victory goes to Ash of Pallet Town!" the referee yelled out.

"Alright we did it you guys!"  
"Pika!"  
"Aipom Pom!"  
"Turtwig Tur!"  
Ash smirked and shoved his newly obtained Coal Badge in Paul's face.  
"Thought I couldn't do it right?"  
"You're right, I didn't"

Several hours later, the group is in the Pokemon Center. Their pokemon were outside eating or playing in the moonlight. Ash smirked and shoved his newly obtained Coal Badge in Paul's face.

"Thought I couldn't do it right?"  
"You're right, I didn't"  
"Why you!"

Dawn, Brock, and all the pokemon sweat dropped.

"So where are you two heading next?" Brock asked  
"Secret" Paul replied  
"Huh? Why can't you tell us?" Ash exclaimed,  
"He means we're going to Secret Town" Dawn said  
"Secret Town?" Ash questioned, "Why is it called Secret Town?"

Brock took out his guidebook and begins flipping through pages.

"Here it is! It says it's called Secret Town because of the mysteries that surround to town."  
"Why are you guys going there?"  
"There's a contest there!" Dawn answered happily  
"That's right, I forgot your a coordinator"  
"Yup! And that's where you're gonna make your debut Houndoom!"  
"Houndoom! Hound!"

Ash smiled,

"Man I remember being in contests! They sure were a blast"  
"Right!"

Paul noticed that Ash and Dawn were connecting and growls inwardly. He left the Pokemon Center with his pokemon right behind him. Paul looks over his shoulder and calls out,

"Let's go Dawn"  
"Huh? Hey! Paul wait up!" Dawn exclaimed as she runs after Paul with her pokemon right behind her.  
"We'll see you in Eterna City" Brock called out  
"Till then! See ya!" Ash waved  
"Bye guys!"

Paul and Dawn left the Pokemon Center. Dawn runs up to Paul, who was a little far ahead. She walks in front of Paul and turns so she's walking backwards in front of Paul.

"What was that about Paul?"

"Paul? Hello? Earth to Paul! Are you th-"  
"I was jealous ok!" Paul shouted as he stopped walking  
"Jealous?" Dawn titled her head to the side she soon lets out a soft giggle.

Paul gave Dawn a soft glare as she giggled.

"What are you laughing at?"  
"You!"  
"Me?"  
"I'm laughing at the fact that you," Dawn stands on her toes and kisses Paul on the cheek, "would think I would like someone else when I have you!"

Paul stood there for a while as Dawn skipped down the path. He soon smirked and walks after her.

* * *

_"I knew those two were hiding something!"_ Brock thought

The former gym leader watched the whole scene unfold from the window he and Ash sat beside.

_"Let's see how Paul reacts when he sees Dawn's attention on some else"_

Brock turned to Ash,

"Hey Ash why don't we go to Secret Town with Paul and Dawn?"  
"What? Why? I want to get my second badge before Paul!"  
"Pika!"  
"But Ash there's a lot of rare pokemon on the way to Secret Town" Brock reasoned as he looks in the guidebook  
"Then why are we still here! Let's go you guys"

Ash and Brock recalled their pokemon and ran after the couple.

"Dawn! Paul! Wait up!"

* * *

"So after your contest we go straight to Eterna City" Paul stated  
"Can't we stay for an extra night?" Dawn pleaded  
"Maybe" Paul smirked

Dawn sighed,

"That's a no"

Buneary hid it's giggles behind it's paws. Suddenly Torterra, Elekid, Buizel, and Houndoom sharply turned their heads towards a near by bush and fired their attacks.

"Tor...Terra!"  
"Ele...Kid!"  
"Bui...Zel!"  
"Hound...Doom!"

Leaf Storm, Thunder, Water Pulse, and Flamethrower hits the bush but their target jumps to avoid any damage. The figure lands on a near by tree branch.

"!"  
"What the!"

The silhouette looked like an overgrown frog. Dawn shivered and hid behind Paul as silhouette's bright intimidating yellow eyes glared at her with it's snake-like pupils. Dawn looks closer and sees that the silhouette's arms were similar to Elekid's the only differance was that there was a large claw on the back of each hand. From the corner of Paul's eyes he sees Dawn holding tightly onto the back of his sweater as she buried her face into the back of his chest. Paul looks over to the other pokemon,

"Chimchar, Flamethrower! Murkrow, Shadow Ball!"  
"Chim...Char!"  
"Mur...Krow!"

The figure dodges the attacks and lands in the moonlight to let Paul see it. Paul pulls out his Pokedex and points and the frog like creature.

"Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon. Toxicroak is the evolved form of Croagunk. It has a poison sac at its throat. When it croaks, the stored poison is churned for greater potency."

Paul growled,

_"This isn't good! We have to get out of here"_

"Dawn! Paul! Wait up!"

Everyone turns their heads to see Ash, Brock, and Pikachu running towards them.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"  
"Pika-Chuuuu!"

Toxicroak jumps in the air to dodge the Thunderbolt. Toxicroak took in a deep breath and then,

"Toxic...Croak!"

Black sludge came down on them.

"Toxicroak's Sludge Bomb!" Brock yelled out  
"Elekid use Protect!"  
"Elekid Ele!"

Soon the group was surrounded by a green barrier. None of the Sludge Bombs land on them. As soon as Protect faded Dawn and Paul yelled out,

"Chimchar-"  
"Houndoom-"  
"Flamethrower!"

Both fire pokemon sent the opponent intense flames. Toxicroak drew it's right arm back and as it did it's hand glowed purple. It then trusted the arm forward to counter the Flamethrower. The flames soon diappeared. Paul turns his head to Dawn and gives a slight nod, which Dawn returns.

"Chimchar, Fire Spin!"  
"Piplup, Whirlpool!"

"Piplup Pip"

Toxicroak found that it was immobilized by Whirlpool. (Like Lucario when Dawn fought Maylene)

"Chim..."

Toxicroak looks up to the sky to see Chimchar on Murkrow's back. Toxicroak's eyes widen as it noticed flames where forming in the fire pokemon's mouth.

"Char!"

Fire Spin crashed down onto Toxicroak, who was still trapped by Whirlpool. Ash, Pikachu, and Brock watch in amazement as they pulled off a combination attack. Dawn sees their looks and gave them a wink.

"It's not over yet, boys! Ready Paul?"

Paul gave her a nod.

"Buizel, Water Pulse!"  
"Elekid, Thunder!"

Both pokemon jumped high into the air so that they were above Chimchar and Murkrow. The two powerhouses gave each other a smirk and fired their respectable attacks.

"Bui...Zel!"  
"Ele..Kid!"

Toxicroak watched as Water Pulse was turns into a million drops of water as Thunder hits the sphere of water. Before Toxicroak could figure out what was happening electrity was traveling the Whirlpool straight towards it.

"TOXICROAK!" it yelled out in pain

Toxicroak took a few steps back after Whirlpool faded. It was obviously paralyzed. Paul smirked as he realized this fact.

"Torterra, Hyper Beam!"  
"Tor...Terra!"

Toxicroak's eyes suddenly opened and it jumped out of the way.

"How is it still moving?" Brock shouted

Toxicroak gave them one last glare and ran off.

* * *

"So why did you guys come after us?" Dawn asked

The group had returned to the Pokemon Center and decided to spend the night there. All the pokemon, except Pikachu, Piplup, Buizel, and Buneary, were returned to their pokeballs. They were currently in the room Ash and Brock were staying in. Pikachu was on Ash's lap, Buneary sat on the Dawn's lap, Buizel was leaning against the wall with it's arms crossed over it's chest, and Piplup was lying on it's stomach on Dawn's head. Ash and Brock sat on one bed, Dawn on the other while Paul was leaning against the wall closest to Dawn.

"We wanted to go with you guys to Secret Town" Ash replied happily

Brock swore he saw Paul's eyebrow tiwtch slightly.

"Why should we let a loser like you come with us?" Paul asked  
"Bui Bui" Buizel said nodding it's head  
"Come on Paul lighten up!" Dawn exclaimed  
"Bun Buneary!"

Both Paul and Buizel gave Ash and Pikachu a glare.

"...Fine"


	5. Chapter 5: Labyrinth of Legends!

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**_**"Someone not from scene talking"**_ (u know how in an episode ur watching 1 scene and then the scene changes 2 another 1 but the person from the last scene is still talking even though the scene's changed?)

_Chapter 5: Labyrinth of Legends!_

"Are we there yet?" Ash whined  
"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked as well

Ash, Brock, Paul, Dawn, and Pikachu have been walking down a path for several hours now. Paul could tolerate that Ash, Brock, and Pikachu came along, but the purple-headed trainer couldn't handle all the whining.

"Will you give it a rest!" Paul smirked as the lone female lost her temper, "You've been complaining since we left the Pokemon Center!"

Brock gave a light smirk, "Weren't you complaining right along side him a few minutes ago?"

"No!" Dawn replied as she turned her head to hide her scarlet blush.

Paul smirked as he watched Dawn act so childish. He suddenly stopped, causing Ash, Brock and Pikachu to bump into him. Dawn had grown used to it so she stopped when he had stopped, meaning the group was now in a dog pile with Paul at the bottom.

"Get of off me, NOW!"

The four scrambled to their feet, not wanting to face the trainer's temper. Paul grumbled something under his breath and says, "We're here"

Pikachu jumped onto of Ash's head and looks around, "Pika?"

"Paul, what are you talking about? There's nothing here!"  
"He's got a point Paul" Dawn said as her eyes traveled their surroundings  
"I know" Paul replied

The three trainers raised an eyebrow at Paul as he took out a pokeball.

"Elekid, stand by!"  
"Ele!"

Dawn looks at Paul, "What are you doing?"

"Just watch," he answered. He then turns his attention towards Elekid and yells out, "Elekid, Brick Break!"

"Ele…"

The electric pokemon ran towards a near by bolder its trainer was pointing at. Elekid jumped above the bolder then brought down its glowing arm.

"Kid!"

As the bolder shattered into a million pieces, Elekid kicked of another bolder and lands beside Paul.

"Elekid Ele" it said proudly

Dawn noticed that there was an opening where the bolder once stood, "A cave?"

Paul nods his head, "Secret Town is supposed to be somewhere deep inside"

Ash smiled and trusts his fist forward, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" "Pika!"

Ash and Pikachu ran to the cave's entrance but stopped as they heard Brock's voice,

"Hold it you two!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"According to the guidebook this cave is called Labyrinth of Legends. The cave does have Secret Town hidden in it but only the pokemon that live hear know how to go through this cave without getting lost."

Ash sighed,

"Only the pokemon that live here know huh"  
"Pika Pi"  
"Well that's alright! We'll be just fine! Let's go Pikachu!"  
"Pika!"

With that the two ran into the Labyrinth of Legends. Brock shook his head, "Those two… Huh?"

Brock noticed Dawn had sent her Houndoom out.

"So will you help us out?"  
"Hound!" the dark pokemon nodded its head

"_That's right I forgot. Houndoom lived in this area, it should know the way though the Labyrinth of Legends. I hope Ash and Pikachu will be alright"_

_

* * *

_

"Ok, it's official. We're lost!"  
"Pika!"

Ash looked left and right to see that four paths surrounded him.

"Which one did we take? Was it this one? This one? Or maybe this one? What about this one? Arg! I'm so confused!"  
"Pika Pi…" Pikachu said as it scratched its head

"_**What are you doing here, human?"**_ a suave but demanding male voice said

Ash and Pikachu's head turned their heads in every direction when they heard the voice.  
_**  
**_"Huh? Who said that?"  
_**"That is of no concern to a human. Now answer my question! Why are you here!"  
**_"I just wanna know how to get to Secret Town! Can you help me?"  
_**"Why should I help a human when it was humans who took away what I held so close! Aaahhh!"**_

Before the two could react a Shadow Ball hits Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Are you alright buddy?"

Ash heard the voice chuckle a bit as he picked Pikachu up.

"_**You call him your 'buddy' yet I know you will soon abandon him. All you humans are the same to me!"**_  
"Pika Pi Pikachu!"  
_**"You say you trust him?"  
**_"Pika!" Pikachu answered as it nodded its head  
_**"Then let us see how far your 'trust' will take you"**_

Ash took a step back as the one speaking teleported a few feet in front of Pikachu and himself it was a pokemon. Its body was hourglass-shaped and his lower torso looks a lot like a kilt. Its white legs are wide, it has a red horn sticking out from its chest and another red horn sticking out of its back, both were the same length and were sharp. Its arms have blade-like extension at the elbows, and his head was shaped like a gladiator's helmet and has spikes to the back of his eyes. Ash took out his Pokedex,

"Gallade, the Blade Pokemon. Gallade is the evolved form of a male Kirlia. When trying to protect someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely."

"_**Let me see what you are capable of!"  
**_

* * *

"Do you smell Ash or Pikachu near by?" Dawn asked her Houndoom  
"Houndoom" it replied shaking its head  
"Why are we wasting our time looking for the loser?"  
"Because I'm worried!" Dawn answered

Paul grunted, which Brock noticed.

"Come on. Cheer up Paul!"

Brock shivered as he felt Paul's death aura being directed at him.

"_**Are you looking for a human and a Pikachu?" **_a refined female voice asked

Dawn jumped behind Paul as a figure teleported before them, it was also a pokemon. The pokemon looked as if it was wearing an elegant ballroom gown, its long slender white legs were hidden beneath it. Its arms were green and red fin-like horns were on its chest and its back, there were also spikes to the back of her eyes. Houndoom got down low and began growling at the newcomer. Dawn looked over Paul's shoulder,

"What pokemon is that?"  
"It's a Gardevoir"  
"Gardevoir?"

Dawn pulled out her Pokedex,

"Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon. Gardevoir is the evolved form of Kirlia. To protect its Trainer, it will expend all its psychic power to create a small black hole."

Gardevoir raised her hand to Houndoom, _**"Be still. I will do no harm to you or your friends."**_

"It's talking!" Dawn stated  
"Probably using telepathy" Paul reasoned

Brock stepped forward,

"Gardevoir, you mentioned a human and a Pikachu. They're our friends. Do you know where they are?"

"_**It saddens me to say that I don't. I saw them through one of my visions"  
**_"Visions?" Dawn questioned  
"Gardevoir has the ability to predict the future" Brock explained  
_**"That's correct and in my vision I also saw my beloved Gallade"  
**_"Gallade? You mean your counterpart?"  
_**"Yes, we were separated several months ago in this cave…"  
**_

* * *

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"  
"Pika-Chuuuu!"

Gallade trusted its blade, which was charged by psychic energy, towards the attack to counterattack.

"Hey that looked like Psycho Cut"

Gallade smirked,

"_**Correct"  
**_"Huh?"  
"Pika!" the pokemon cried as it was hit with the psychic blade  
"Pikachu!"

Gallade watched as Ash ran over to Pikachu.

"_**Gallade and I served under this trainer. We've been with him since we were both young Ralts but one day he turned on us. He called us weak and…just because we didn't meet his expectations he abandoned us. He destroyed our pokeballs at separate locations since he knew we loved each other. He had used a sleeping potion on us the previous night so… we woke up alone in this cold and damp place."**_

"_I cannot forgive humans for what they had done to Gardevoir and myself"_

"_**Stop your fake pitying. We pokemon don't need such sham"**_

Ash glared at Gallade, "I'm not faking"

"_**No, of course you're not." **_Ash flinched; Gallade's voice was dripping with venom, _**"You humans would gladly throw away the lives of the ones most loyal to you!" **_  
"Whoa!"

Ash ran out of the way as a Shadow Ball hits the place he and Pikachu once stood.

"_**I loathe all you humans!"**_

Ash's eyes widen as he sees Gallade charging Focus Punch.


	6. Chapter 6: Psychic Vision

I just wanted to make it clear on what pokemon everyone has right now:

**Ash**:  
Pikachu  
Staravia  
Turtwig  
Aipom

**Brock:  
**Sudowoodo  
Croagunk  
(These 2 will appear in the story at some point)

**Paul:  
**Torterra  
Murkrow  
Elekid  
Chimchar  
??? (New addition in this chap!)

**Dawn:  
**Piplup  
Buneary  
Buizel  
Houndoom  
??? (New addition in this chap!)

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_

_Chapter 6: Psychic Vision_

"Staravia use Ariel Ace!"  
"Star!"  
_**"Aaahhh!"**_

Ash glared at the Gallade as he landed on his feet after getting hit.

"_It's a good thing I sent Staravia in before it executed Focus Punch" _Ash thought as Staravia flew on his out stretched arm, in his other arm he held an unconscious Pikachu.

"_He's a quick thinker…" Gallade concluded as he got to his feet._

"_**Let's try this!"**_

Gallade began charging a Shadow Ball.

"_Shadow Ball? Why is it using Shadow Ball? Oh well!"  
_"Staravia, Ariel Ace again!"  
"Star…Avia!"

"_Perfect!" Gallade said to himself._

"_**Take this!"**_

Gallade threw the black orb at bird as it charged in with Ariel Ace. As the two attacks collided, the Shadow Ball exploded, catching Ash and Staravia off guard. Through the remains of the ghost attack Ash sees Gallade jump in.

"Staravia stay on guard!"  
_**"Too late!"  
**_"Huh?"  
"Star!"  
"Staravia! No!"

Ash watch as his normal/flying pokemon gets hit with Psycho Cut. "Staravia return!" Ash growled as he puts the pokeball away and nodded his head to Pikachu, who had just regained conscious.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"  
"PikaPikaPika…Pika!"  
_**"Let's try Shadow Ball again!"**_

* * *

"That's terrible!" Dawn exclaimed  
"Do you know why your trainer did that?" Brock asked

Gardevoir shook her head, _**"No, but I think Gallade might know"**_

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"  
"PikaPikaPika…Pika!"

Brocks head shoot up, "Ash and Pikachu?"

Dawn stood up and looked to Houndoom, "Track them down, Houndoom!" "Houndoom Hound!"

The dark pokemon ran off in the voices direction, guiding the others through the maze to their friends. While running, Brock smirked as he notices Paul growl in annoyance, "Geez Paul you sure don't like the idea of looking for Ash" Brock tensed as Paul directed a murderous glare at the former gym leader. Luckily the others were a bit farther away to hear what was spoken.

"I'll be quiet now"

Paul just smirked in response. Meanwhile up front Gardevoir turns her head to the trainers, _**"Their presence is getting closer and closer"**_ "Which means we're on the right track!"

Paul suddenly enlarged Chimchar's pokeball and threw it in Dawn's direction, "Flamethrower!"

"Chimchar…Chim!"  
"Hound…Doom!" the pokemon shouted as it used Flamethrower as well

Both fire attacks countered a Shadow Ball that flew in font of Dawn.

"Whoa!" Dawn screamed as she backed up behind Paul

Gardevoir looked to where the attack came from to see…

"_**Gallade!"**_

The said pokemon turned his head towards a higher up ledge, _**"Gardevoir!"**_ Gallade then sees Brock, Paul, and Dawn and thinks the worst.

"_Have they kidnapped her? No matter, I must get her away from them!"_

The blade pokemon leaped towards the ledge with Psycho Cut. Brock stood protectively in front of the group, "Gallade please stop! We're not your enemies!"

Ash and Pikachu, who had just realized the situation, ran over to the group to try and stop the assault from Gallade. Suddenly a huge vacuum-like machine with arms bursts into the carven. The machine had a large red "R" written on the center. A platform from the top of the robot rose to reveal James, Jessie, and Meowth.

"Listen, to the voices we hear,"  
"It's speaking to me loud and clear,"  
"Floating on the wind,"  
"Past the stars,"  
"In your ear,"  
"Bringing chaos at a total breakneck pace,"  
"Dashing hope putting fear in its place,"  
"A rose by any other name is just as sweet,"  
"When everything's worse our work is complete!"  
"Jessie,"  
"James,"  
"Meowth's the name,"  
"Putting do-gooders in their place,"  
"Team Rocket,"  
"We're in your face!"

Gallade stops his attack and lands on a near by bolder, _**"What is this?" **_"Team Rocket! What are you doing here?" Ash asked

Jessie smirks and snaps her fingers, "Meowth!" "Got ya!"

The scratch pokemon pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. One of the robot's arms trusted forward and opened its palms to reveal a hole. "Two psychic pokemon! Coming up!" Meowth pressed anther button and soon Gardevoir and Gallade were soon sucked into the machine.

"Oh no! Pikachu hold on!"  
"Pika?"  
"Huh?"

Ash looked to his side to see the suction didn't affect the electric pokemon.

"Ash!"

Ash turned to see the other trainers running over to him. Ash also noticed that Chimchar and Houndoom were also unaffected by the machine.

"What's going on?"  
"How come none of our pokemon are being affected?" Dawn questioned

"Confused?" Jessie asked, "James tell her why?"

Meowth looked over to Jessie, "Who died and made you boss?" Meowth shivered as he saw a glint in Jessie's eyes. James sweatdropped as he watched the female of the team attack the scratch pokemon. James turned his attention back to the group, "You see, twerps, this machine is designed to capture wild pokemon specifically!"

"Wild pokemon?" Paul wondered

* * *

The two-captured pokemon landed in an empty part of the machine. Gallade runs over to Gardevoir to make sure she's alright, _**"Are you unharmed, my love?" "Yes, I'm fine" "That's good!"**_

The blade pokemon held Gardevoir close in an embrace.

"_**I've missed you so much!"  
"And I you"  
"These humans will pay!"**_

Gallade charges one of his blades with psychic energy.  
_**  
"Gallade, wait! Not all humans are frightful!" **_Gallade gave her a soft glare_**  
"Have you forgotten what they did to us?"  
"No but…that was just one human!"**_

Gallade turns away and glares at the wall he intended to strike.

"_**That's true but how will I trust a human again?"  
"We can travel with a trainer?"  
"Travel? You be their slave!"  
"My love, you've let anger cloud your judgment! Did you not sense the bond between the boy and his Pikachu?"**_

Gallade sits down on the floor, canceling his attack, _**"Sense? Love, you know my psychic abilities aren't as sharp as our evolutionary partners. Besides I don't really like that boy"**_

_**"Why?"  
"To spunky!"**_

Gardevoir giggled then a thought came to her mind as she sat beside him, _**"Why don't we travel with the girl and purple headed boy?"**_

_**"Those two?"  
"Yes" **_Gardevoir nodded her head, _**"When we first met I sensed their bond is as strong as ours."  
"…Fine, but I want to see if this boy is worthy"**_ Gallade stood up, _**"First we must escape from this device!"**_

Gallade dashed towards a wall with Psycho Cut, easily breaking through the barrier.

* * *

"Why don't you twerps just give up!" a badly bruised Meowth exclaimed

Paul raised an eyebrow, "Who're the losers?"

"Losers!" Team Rocket yelled, flames were now in their eyes while they clinched their fists, "We're not losers! We've captured to pokemon without any problems!"

Paul smirked, "Oh really?"

Suddenly the stomach section of the robot exploded and out came Gallade while holding Gardevoir bridal style in his arms. The blade pokemon lands gracefully in front of the young trainers.

"Oh oh!" Meowth said

Gallade gave a smirk and charges at Team Rocket with Focus Punch.

"We're blasting off again!" the trio shouted as the machine exploded and forced them out of the area.

After the trio disappeared Gardevoir and Gallade turned to Dawn and Paul. Gardevoir walks towards Dawn, _**"If it's not to much trouble, may I accompany you on this journey?"**_

The question caught Dawn of guard but she smiled, "Of course!" Dawn pulled out an empty pokeball and shows it to Gardevoir. The embrace pokemon places her hands in Dawn's palms so that the pokeball was in between their hands. As soon as Gardevoir touches the pokeball it opens, enveloped her with a red beam, and pulls her into the red and white orb. Paul looks over to Gallade, "I suppose you want to come along too?" _**"Of course! I won't leave Gardevoir's side again! But that doesn't mean I won't come without a fight!"**_ Gallade answered as he created some distance between himself and the trainer then got into a fighting stance.

Paul smirks, "Thought so. Chimchar!"

The primate pokemon jumped in front of Paul, "Chimchar Chim!" His flame like tail went ablaze.

"_**You have the honor, sir"  
**_"Chimchar, Flame Wheel!"  
"Chimchar!"

Chimchar enclosed himself with his own flames and charges at the blade pokemon. Gallade answered with Psycho Cut. Gallade pushed Chimchar back, cancelling out the fire pokemon's attack.

"_**My turn!"**_

Both of Gallade's fists went aglow.

"He's using Focus Punch" Brock informed as he watched Chimchar dodging each punch. Dawn and himself were watching the match from a rock they sat on. Gardevoir was out of her pokeball and was sitting beside Dawn while Houndoom sat protectively next to his trainer's feet.

"Huh?" Brock turns to see Ash and Pikachu sulking in the corner  
"What's wrong with them?" Dawn asked as she held back a sweatdrop.  
"He probably doesn't like the fact that Gallade choose Paul and not him"  
"Oh"

Brock then realized that Paul was to busy with the battle to notice if he made a move on Dawn. Brock gave a grin and walks over to Dawn; he would've started flirting if it wasn't for Houndoom's growling.

"_Maybe I should I just keep my hands to myself with this girl!"_

"Flamethrower!"  
_**"Aaahhh!" **_

While in the flames Gallade was immobilized, Paul saw his chance and threw a pokeball. The pokeball shook for a few minutes until finally it stopped and gave off a sound to show the pokemon was captured. Chimchar starts jumping up and down happily as Paul picks up the pokeball and released Gallade from its pokeball. Once Gallade was materialized, he was seen on his knees in front of Paul, _**"You've best me…Master Paul"**_ Paul simply gave the pokemon a nod.

Gardevoir smiles and hugs Gallade, _**"This is a step in the right direction for us, love"**_ Gardevoir smiles and looks to Paul and extends her hand. Paul shook her hand and as soon as their hands touch the embrace pokemon's eyes glowed blue. Dawn saw this, "What's wrong Gardevoir?"

Gallade sprang forward and catches Gardevoir as she fell back. Gallade smiles softly as he noticed the familiar look, _**"Don't worry, she's having a vision"**_

"Vision?" Dawn asked  
_**"What do you see, love?" **_Gallade asked

"_**The trio of the lakes and the dragon trio they're surrounded by pillars. The lake trio seems to be full of fear…The dragon trio seems to be enraged… A man with blue hair…his eyes are so cold… he seems to be fighting someone…I don't know who…it's to blurry… In his hand…the blue haired is holding…a red chain…and…that's…The Original One!"**_

The glow in Gardevoir's eyes vanished as the vision ended.

"What does it mean?" Dawn asked as she looked to the group.

* * *

**AN: Well that was interesting! Anyway kind of stuck in the next chapter so why don't you help me!**

**1) They reach Secret Town; while Dawn is training for the contest Ash gets into a fight with Paul ****about Dawn**** and demands a rematch, which Paul agrees on and Buizel joins the fight alongside Paul.  
2) While training for the contest Dawn decides to play cupid for Buizel and Buneary by pairing them up for the double performance. Brock confronts Paul to learn about his and Dawn's past.  
3) Both 1 & 2!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Past’s Spirit

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_

_Chapter 7: The Past's Spirit_

"Buizel Water Pulse! Buneary Ice Beam!"  
"Bui Bui!"

Buizel formed the sphere water attack in between its paws then slammed it down onto the floor. The water splashed all around Buizel and Buneary, who was standing behind him.

"Bun! Bun!"

Buneary opened her mouth and an icy beam was shot towards the descending waves. The water soon froze into what seemed like an icy cliff that glittered.

"Buneary Bun!" the rabbit pokemon said as she landed on one of the frosty ledges.  
"Buizel" Buizel said simply as he watched the rabbit

Dawn giggled to herself as she watched the two pokemon start a conversation, _"It's a good thing I decided to pair these two for the performance round!"_ Dawn turned to Houndoom and Gardevoir, who stood a few feet away as to not get hit by the water, "Houndoom, Gardevoir, it's time for your practice!"

"Hound!"  
_**"Coming!" **_

The pokemon replied as they ran over to their trainer while Buneary and Buizel walked off somewhere.

* * *

"Come on you guys! We gotta keep training!" Ash shouted to his pokemon as he punched the skies  
"Pika!"  
"Star!"  
"Turtwig Tur!"  
"Pom Pom!"

With that Ash and his pokemon ran off for some training. Paul stood a few feet away leaning against a tree, _"Why am I with these idiots? Dawn just wanted to train in privacy!"_

"So, Paul"

The said trainer turned his head to Brock, "What?" he asked coldly

"I've been wondering…How are you and Dawn traveling together?"

The question caught Paul off guard, "Why ask?"  
"I don't know it's just…you and Dawn are so different. She's all happy and bubbly, while you're cold and a bit ruthless"  
"What's your point?" Paul was now losing his patience  
"Well when people who are polar opposites meet they do nothing but argue, yet you and Dawn…are an item am I right?"  
"How'd you?" Paul questioned as he glared at the older trainer

Brock smirked, "I saw what happened a few nights ago when you and Dawn left the Pokemon Center. So, now answer my question, How are you and Dawn traveling together?"

"It happened 4 years ago right after we choose our starter pokemon," Paul began, seeing no harm in telling the wiser of the group, "we ran into some problems"  
"Problems?"  
"Well…"

**~Flashback Begins~**

"**Come on Paul! I wanna see Lake Verity already!" A ten-year old Dawn shouted  
"Alright! Alright!" An eleven-year old Paul shouted back, "Why are you so excited to go there anyway? We've been there a million times!"**

**Dawn giggled, "Yeah but this time Piplup and Turtwig are with us!"  
"Piplup Pip!" the penguin pokemon in Dawn's arms said happily  
"Turtwig!"**

**Paul looked down to his feet to see the tiny leaf pokemon was snuggling up to his leg. Paul gave it a smile, picks it up, and runs after Dawn. As Lake Verity came into view Paul noticed a man standing at the lakefront. Paul raised an eyebrow as he sees the man, **_**"This guy has blue hair?"**_

**The blue haired man turned to see Dawn and Paul approaching him.**

"**What's this? Two new Pokemon Trainers?"  
"Yup! We started today!" Dawn replied happily  
"Piplup!"  
"And it seems you are already very close to your pokemon" the man says as he watched Dawn petting Piplup  
"That's right" Paul answered**

**The man smirked, "How pathetic"  
"What was that!" Dawn shouted  
"Piplup!"  
"Tur!"**

**Paul simply gave the older man a glare but it soon hardened as he spoke again, "Only weak trainers show compassion to their pokemon. Trainers are the masters and pokemon are the servants and they should know their place is behind us not beside us!"**

"**Take that back!" Paul demanded  
"And what are you gonna do about it boy?"  
"A battle!"  
"Battle?" the man chuckled, "This should be amusing. Sneasel"**

**Paul watched as a weasel like pokemon materialized from the pokeball that was thrown. Paul looked over to Turtwig, "Ready for your first battle?" "Turtwig Tur!" the pokemon said as it ran into position.**

"**Ice Punch" the man said indifferently  
"Razor Leaf!" Paul commanded**

"**Tur-"  
"Sneasel! Snea!"**

**Before Turtwig could even attempt to perform the command it was knocked out and landed at Paul's feet.**

"**Turtwig!" Paul shouted as he ran over to the pokemon, "Are you alright?"**

**The man huffed, "I've grown tired of this, Sneasel get rid of them!"**

"**Sneasel!"**

**The pokemon lunged forward with Slash.**

"**Paul!"**

**Paul's eye widened as he recognized the voice. **_"Dawn! Oh no! I forgot she was here!"_

"**Dawn get out off here!"  
"No!" Dawn responded as she latched onto the boy, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I won't leave you!" With that said Dawn pushed Paul out of the way, receiving the Slash attack. **

"**Dawn!" Paul ran over to check if she was alright. He was relieved to find that she was merely unconscious.**

**"Piplup Pip!" the penguin pokemon stood in front of the kids. **

"**How pathetic! Emotions do nothing but eat away at your judgment and any strength you've once possessed. Sneasel finish the job!"**

"**Sneasel! Sne-"**

**The charging pokemon stopped as it noticed a bright light coming from the lake. Paul's eyes widened, as he was something emerge from center of Lake Verity. It was a small, gray, fairy-like pokemon. It has two tails that each have a red jewel on them. It had a pinkish face with four long, drooping attachments and another red gem on its forehead. **

"**Mesprit Mes!" the pokemon said as it opened its mouth and countless stars rained down on the blue haired man and his pokemon. Soon Mesprit's eyes gave off a blue glow, then the man and Sneasel were thrown off into the distance.**

**The pokemon then flew over to Dawn and Paul. Paul pulled the unconscious girl closer as his newly awakened Turtwig and her Piplup stood ready to defend their trainers if need be. Mesprit looks over to Paul gave a giggle then spoke to him telepathically, **_**"You must love her correct?" **_**"Um…yeah" **_**"Don't worry I'll heal her! After all she's from Twinleaf Town, she's under my watch!"**_

**Mesprit's eyes went aglow once more and soon the wounds on Dawn's body disappeared. **_**"There you go human!"**_

**Mesprit flew off and was about to return to her hiding place within the lake when, "Wait!"**

**The fairy-like pokemon turned to Paul, **_**"Yes?"**_

"**Can you…Can you please erase Dawn's memory of this?"  
**_**"Erase her memories?"**_**  
"Please! I…I don't want her to remember this!"  
**_**"I'm sorry to say but I cannot do that"**_** Mesprit replied shaking her head**_**  
**_**"Why not?" Paul demanded. **

**Piplup and Turtwig were also shouting at the psychic pokemon.**

_**"It's not within my powers. But there is someone who can erase her memories"  
**_**"Who! Please take me to him!"  
**_**"Uxie. He will be able to but he won't grant your wish without a price"  
**_**"I'll do it! I'll pay the price! No matter what it is!"**

**Mesprit nodded her head, **_**"If that is what you truly desire!"**_

**A flash of light soon covered Paul, Dawn, Piplup, Turtwig, and Mesprit. Once the light vanished they were no longer there.**

**~End of Flashback~**

"Wow…" Brock managed to say, "So what was the price you had to pay?"

Paul looked away, "None of you business"  
"Don't want to tell me huh?"

"Hey Paul!"

Both Paul and Brock turn their heads to Ash, who had just returned from training.

"Paul, my pokemon and I are ready for a rematch!"  
"Why would I battle a loser?"  
"Bui Bui!"

Paul slightly turns his head to his side, "You finished training already?"

"Bui!" the newly arrived pokemon said as it came out from the bushes with Buneary by his side. Buizel walks over to Paul, "Bui Bui Buizel Zel!"

"So you wanna battle the loser Pikachu?"  
"Bui!"  
"Hey! Don't call Pikachu loser!" All of Ash's pokemon agreed, "I wonder what Dawn sees in you! You're no good for her!"

Brock raised an eyebrow, _"Guess that means he didn't hear the story"_

"You don't know anything about Dawn" Paul said coldly as he gave Ash a glare  
"Maybe but I do know she deserves someone better then you!"  
"Why you!"

A red beam from Paul's belt shot out and forms Gallade, _**"Master Paul, allow me to battle at your side, to show him his place!"  
**_"Bui Bui!"

Paul smirks, "So you both wanna battle huh? Fine, a double battle then!"  
"Fine by me!" Ash replied, "Pikachu! Turtwig! I choose you!"

Brock sighed, "Alright, a double battle with no time limit! First trainer to lose both of their pokemon loses! Begin!"

"Pikachu Thunderbolt on Gallade! And Turtwig use Razor Leaf on Buizel!"  
"Buizel Water Gun! Gallade Psycho Cut!"

"Pika…Chuuuu!"  
"Tur…Twig!"  
"Bui…Bui!"  
_**"As you command!"**_

Electricity connects with psychicblade while razor-sharp leaves connect with high-pressured water.

"Push back" Paul said simply, but Brock could hear the venom in his voice and so did Gallade and Buizel, but unlike Brock, they knew why and it only fueled them to carry out his order.

"_**Take this!"  
**_"Buizel Zel!"

"Pika!"  
"Turt!"

Pikachu and Turtwig fell back as the attacks landed a clean hit, but the two pokemon soon got back on their feet.

"Pikachu!"  
"Turtwig Tur!"

"Alright you guys! Pikachu use-" Ash didn't get a chance to finish since Paul shouted over him, "Finish it!"

"_**With pleasure!"  
**_"Bui!"

Gallade and Buizel ended the battle with a combination attack of Shadow Ball and Water Pulse. Both spheres knocked out their opponents.

"That's it!" Brock called out, "The battle goes to Paul!"

"Bun! Buneary!" Buneary cheered as it jumped up and down joyfully. She then gives Buizel a hug from behind.

"Bui?"  
"Buneary!"  
"Buizel Zel"  
"Bun!"  
"Pika Pi!"

Both Buizel and Buneary turned to Pikachu, who was running over to congratulate Buizel. Pikachu offered its paw to the water pokemon to shake, but Buizel simply crossed its arms over its chest and looks away.

"Pika?"  
"Buneary!"  
"Pikachu!"  
"Bun!"

Buneary shakes paws with Pikachu, which angers Buizel greatly. Ash looks over to Paul, "I think Dawn should travel with us and not someone as heartless as you!"

Gallade glowered at Ash; meanwhile Buizel was doing the same thing. Paul walked off, choosing to ignore the comment made but its not to say it wasn't in his head, "Gallade, Buizel, Buneary, lets go!"

Gallade wordlessly followed its trainer; Buizel was about to follow when it notices Pikachu and Buneary were flirting with each other.

"Buizel!" it murmured irritably under its breath. Buizel walks over to Buneary, picks her up and walks after the purple-headed trainer, all the while trying to ignore the blush creping up to its cheeks. Buneary was also blushing, but she didn't want Buizel to see so she buries her face into his chest since he was carrying her bridal style.

"Pika?" the electric mouse wondered as they disappeared

"That Paul!" Ash growled  
"Ash!"

Ash turned to the older trainer, "Yeah Brock?"  
"Did you notice?"  
"Notice? Notice what?"

Ash and his pokemon began thinking of what Brock was talking about.

"I mean Buizel! It's Dawn's pokemon, a contest pokemon, yet it was able to battle brilliantly without showing of any of its moves or itself. Dawn did mention that she won 2 of her 3 ribbons thanks to Buizel"  
"Now that you mention it…Buizel did seem to enjoy the battle"

Brock looks over to Aipom, "Kind of like your Aipom with contests"  
"Your right" Ash replied as he picked Aipom up

* * *

"Alright Piplup BubbleBeam! Houndoom Flamethrower!" Dawn ordered

Piplup and Houndoom stood side by side with Dawn a few feet behind while Gardevoir and Elekid stood on the opposite side of the field.

"Pip…Lup!"  
"Hound…Doom!"

Both attacks flew to the pokemon but she stood her ground. Gardevoir's eyes went aglow soon a blinding light covered the area.

"_Flash!" _Dawn thought as she shielded her eyes

Piplup and Houndoom stopped their attacks as they were blinded.

"Ele!" the electric pokemon charged towards Houndoom with its right arm glowing brightly using Flash as a cover.

"Elekid!"  
"Hound!"

Houndoom fell a few feet away the attack was super effective. Elekid looks over to Piplup, who was still covering its eyes, then lunched a Thunderbolt at the penguinpokemon. Once Flash wore off, Dawn notices Houndoom and Piplup were struggling to get up.

"Oh! If this was a contest we'd lost already!"

Piplup and Houndoom looked down defeated as a sad aura surrounded them.

"Piplup…"  
"Houndoom…"

"Ah! No! That's not what I meant you guys! We just need to keep practicing!" Dawn panicked

Gardevoir giggled, _**"It sure is lively around here"**_

Meanwhile Paul and the pokemon have just arrived to see Dawn cheering up her pokemon. Gallade runs over to Gardevoir, while Buizel and Buneary walk over to their trainer. Paul looks up to the sky and sees the sun going down while the moon was just now coming up, _"It's the night of the full moon tonight…"_

Piplup and the other pokemon sees Paul and shares the same thoughts he did, and the penguin pokemon knew Torterra was having the same thoughts despite it being inside its pokeball.

* * *

**AN: Ok I combined both choice 1 & 2 in this chapter! Thank you ****for all the nice review and ****favorites! Hope you liked the chapter!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Only The Moon Knows My Secret

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"

_Chapter 8: Only The Moon Knows My Secret_

It was now almost sundown, Dawn and Paul had returned to the Pokemon Center to stay for the night while Ash and Brock were still out training. Dawn was now lying in bed underneath her covers. Dawn groaned in her sleep as she heard noise. She opened her eyes to see that Paul was now putting his bag on,

"Paul?" Dawn called out as she sat up  
"It's the night of the full moon" he replied bluntly

"Oh…" Dawn replied, "That's right you do special training when the full moon is out…Can I come?"

"No, you're already in bed and besides your contest is early in the morning tomorrow." Paul answered as he sat beside her on the bed  
"Fine!" Dawn pouted, "Just don't stay out to long!"  
"Right!" Paul leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and softly whispered, "Sleep tight princess"

Paul was about to exit when he heard Dawn's voice, "Don't be late to my contest ok!"  
"I won't"

Dawn smiled, gave a yawn then went back to sleep. Paul looks back to Dawn to make sure she was sleeping. Once he confirmed it he took her pokeballs and leaves the room.

* * *

Paul enters the near by forest and goes in as deep as he could without getting lost. He took out his and Dawn's pokemon and released them all. Gallade, Gardevoir, and Houndoom look around, obviously confused at to what's going on.

"_**Master Paul, what are we doing here?"  
"And where is Mistress Dawn?"**_  
"Hound!"

"Dawn is back at the Pokemon Center, and as for your question Gallade, you'll soon see." Paul replied as he looks towards the horizon as the last few rays of the sun were slowly dying.

Once the sun was completely gone, all the pokemon, except the three recently caught pokemon, held their breaths. Suddenly Paul was glowing brightly.

"_**Master Paul!"**_

Gallade rushed forward to do something but was stopped by Piplup.

"Piplup Pip!"

"It's alright Gallade" Paul shouted out, "Just watch you three"

As the light completely engulfed Paul, he seemed to be changing forms. Houndoom noticed that the form Paul was changing to looked similar to a lion's. Once the light faded, Gallade, Gardevoir and Houndoom's eyes grew. Paul was no longer their, instead in his place was what looked like a lion, he's black mane surrounded his head, 3 yellow rings were on the back of his front paws, red eyes stared at them, and the tail had a yellow star at it's end.

"_**M-Master Paul?"**_ Gallade asked hesitantly  
"(Yeah?)" the lion pokemon replied  
_**"W-Why are you a… a Luxray?"**_

* * *

"Alright Aipom Focus Punch!"  
"Aipom…Pom!"

A bolder shattered as the fighting type move connects. Aipom jumped up and down happily, then ran over to her trainer and steals his cap.

"Hey! Aipom!"  
"You've improved greatly Ash!"  
"Thanks Brock! Come on let's see if there are any new pokemon we can catch!" Ash replied as he regained his cap he took out Aipom's pokeball and points at the monkey, "Return Aipom!"

Ash then ran off, "Come on we gotta find some new pokemon!"

"Hey wait up!"  
"Pika Pi!"

* * *

"_**So that's why you're a Luxray"**_ Gallade said _**  
"That's so sweet of you to do this for Mistress Dawn!"**_ Gardevoir smiled

Houndoom's nose then twitched, "(Someone's coming! …Smells like those guys were traveling with)"

Elekid turned to his trainer, "(Paul, we should go!)"  
"(No)" Paul replied,"(You guys hide I'll deal with them)"

The pokemon nodded their heads and hid behind near by bushes. Torterra looks at his trainer, "(What are you planning?)"

"(You'll see)"

The Torterra simply nodded and went off to hide like the others, the continent pokemon just needed to hide it's head, seeing as the rest of his body blended well with the rest of the forest. As soon as Torterra was hidden, the bushes on the opposite side of them rustled. Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Aipom came into their view.

"Cool, a pokemon!" Ash exclaimed as he took out his Pokedex

"Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. Luxray is the final evolved form of Shinx. It can see clearly through walls to track down its prey and seek its lost young."

Ash smiled, "Come on Pikachu! We can catch this Luxray!"  
"(You got it Ash!)"

"_So the loser thinks he can catch me? Fat chance"_Paul smirked at the thought and soon got into a battling position.

* * *

"_**Shouldn't we help him?" **_Gardevoir questioned  
"(Don't worry about him!)" Chimchar answered  
"(Yeah it takes more then a weak Pikachu to take him down!)" Murkrow added  
"(Just watch!)" Piplup said  
"(Who died and made you boss?)" Buizel asked  
"(Can it Buizel!)" the penguin pokemon ordered  
Buizel smirks, "(Says who?)"  
"(Says me!)" Buneary said as she pulled Buizel away from Piplup

Elekid chuckled, "(Being ordered around by a girl, huh, Buizel!)"  
"(Just you wait, Elekid!)" Buizel shot back as he struggled against Buneary's grasp

Torterra rolled his eyes as he watched everything unfold,

"_**Will Master Paul be alright, Sir Torterra?" **_Gallade asked as he neared the said pokemon  
"(Yeah, don't worry, he's done this before)" Torterra said. He then turned to the other pokemon, "(Quiet everyone! They'll hear you!)"

Everyone obeyed the continent pokemon, Piplup pouted as he noticed this but he brushes it off, jumps on Torterra's head and sat down, "(What'd you think Paul's gonna use first?)"

"(Probably Iron Tail)" Chimchar responded  
"(This should be good)" Houndoom said as he turned his attention back to the battle while the other pokemon agreed with his statement.

* * *

"Alright, Pikachu Volt Tackle!"  
"(Got it Ash!)"

Pikachu went off charging at Paul as an electric cloak engulfs the electric mouse. Paul smirked,

"_Let's try this"_

Paul's tail glowed brightly; Paul slammed his steel hard tail into the ground as Pikachu was coming closer and closer. As soon as Pikachu tackled Paul, the electricity traveled harmlessly to his tail that was now in bended into the earth.

"What the? Brock, what just happened?" Ash questioned  
"It redirected the electricity into the ground with Iron Tail, making Volt Tackle a simple Tackle attack." Brock explained  
"Iron Tail, huh? We'll use Iron Tail too! Pikachu"

"(Already on it!)" Pikachu replied as he charged at the Luxray as his tail glowed

Paul simply opened his mouth and began storing electricity in between his fangs.

"Ash, be careful! It's using Charge Beam next!" Brock warned  
"Right! Pikachu dodg-!"  
_"Too late!"_ Paul thought as he fired a powerful electric beam from his mouth.

The attack lands a direct hit on Pikachu. Pikachu was pushed back a few feet.

"(Aaahhh! Geez… Take it easy, buddy!)" Pikachu suggested as he gets back to his feet.

Paul didn't respond.

"(Don't wanna talk huh? Fine by me!)" Pikachu turned his head back to Ash, "(Call it Ash!)"

"Right! Pikachu, Iron Tail!"  
"(Let's end this, Luxray!)" Pikachu called out as he charged at Paul while it's tail went aglow once more

"_Fine by me"_ Paul unearthed his tail and charged at Pikachu with his tail glowing as well.

Both electric pokemon turned and slammed their Iron Tail's into the other's Iron Tail.

"Now Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"_What!" _Paul thought

"(Got it!)"

Pikachu gave off a powerful Thunderbolt, which literally paralyzed Paul. Brock was the first to notice this, "Ash quick! While it's paralyzed!"

"Right!" Ash took out a pokeball, enlarged it, and threw it at Paul, "Go pokeball!"

The pokeball hits Paul on the head; the pokeball opens and Paul glows red. Paul smirked, as he knew what would happen next. Just when Ash, Brock and Pikachu thought Paul would be pulled into the pokeball, the redness that surrounded Paul releases him, the pokeball closes and goes back to Ash.

"Hey" Ash exclaimed, "That means it's already been caught!"

Ash and Brock walk over to Paul, Ash bent down to eye level with Paul, "Sorry about that, Luxray! I didn't know you already have a trainer"

"(Yeah, sorry buddy)" Pikachu apologized

Paul still didn't utter a work. Brock raised an eyebrow, _"This is one strange Luxray. It hasn't said a word since we saw it"_

Paul turned and walked away, being careful not to walk to close to where the others were hiding. Ash looked over to Brock, "Think we should follow it to make sure it finds its trainer safely?"

Brock nodded his head, "Good idea"

* * *

"(Great now they're following him!)" Piplup exclaimed

Torterra turned to Gallade and Gardevoir, "(Go and wake Dawn up. Tell her Luxray is in the area, she'll know what you mean)"

"_**At once Sir Torterra!"  
"Understood!"**_

The two psychic pokemon went back to the Pokemon Center. Houndoom turned to Piplup, "(I thought Mistress Dawn's memories were erased of everything in the event including when Paul gave the price?)"

"(She did)" Piplup replied, "(But she thinks Paul is a regular Luxray. Mistress Dawn met Paul while he was in that form once and captured him. At first we thought it would be a problem since Paul regains human form once sunrise comes, but Dawn thought Paul was just a Luxray that likes to travel alone and comes to see her every night of the full moon; so we just went with that idea)"

Piplup took the deep breath that his lungs begged for. The pokemon were now following the group, all the while trying not to get caught. Buneary, Murkrow, Chimchar, and Piplup all rode on Torterra's back while Buizel, Elekid, and Houndoom walked on either side of the continent pokemon.

Torterra looks over to Houndoom, "(Since Master Paul made up the excuse of doing special training on the night of a full moon, Dawn doesn't get suspicious if we're all gone)"

Houndoom nodded his head, letting the information sink into his head.

"Luxray!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Gallade running up to the trainers, Gardevoir was being carried bridal style in his arms while Dawn, who was still in her pajamas, was on his back waving at Paul.

Once Gallade came to a halt, Dawn jumped of off Gallade and ran over to Paul, giving him a hug.

"I've missed you so much Luxray! I'm amazed on how you're able to find me no matter how far you are!" Dawn giggled as she snuggled up to Paul

Paul sighed but he nuzzled up to Dawn in response, "You're just as cute as ever!"

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Dawn, this is your Luxray?"

"Yup!"  
"I didn't know you had a Luxray! I've never seen you sent him out of his pokeball" Brock stated  
"Well Luxray likes to travel by itself and as it's trainer, I won't deny it it's freedom!"

Brock smiled, "That's amazing! By the way Dawn you said that Luxray is able to find you no matter how far he is, you mean he looks for you sometimes?"  
"Yeah on the nights of a full moon he comes by to see me!"

Ash looked around, "Where's Paul?"

"He's off doing some special training! Paul must've seen him in the area since he sent Gallade and Gardevoir to get me!"  
"Special training?" Ash wondered  
"Yeah! He does special training on the same night Luxray comes back! But if you ask me, I think he's just using training as an excuse to look for you!" Dawn giggled as she pets Paul, who was now resting on her lap

Brock chuckled, _"I wonder where he is right now"_

"Hey Dawn, how about a battle? Pikachu vs. Luxray!" Ash recommended  
"Why not! How about it boy?" Dawn asked Paul

Paul nodded his head and walks forward a bit then sits down.

"Ready Pikachu!"  
"(Ready!)"  
"Let's do this Luxray!"  
"(Right)"

Brock raised his arms into the air, "One on one pokemon battle! Whichever trainer's pokemon gets knocked out losses! There's no time limit! …And begin!"

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"  
"Luxray use your Iron Tail!"

"(Let's go!)"  
"(Let's see what've got!)"

* * *

"(Paul is so gonna win)" Buizel said  
"(Why are so negative towards Pikachu?)" Buneary asked  
"(Cause I don't like him!)" Buizel snapped  
"(I can see that but why!)" Buneary pressed  
"(…)"

Chimchar laughed out loud, "(If he told you why, it might become really awkward here!)"

The other pokemon stiffened their laughter so they wouldn't get caught. Buizel gave Chimchar a glare while Buneary was utterly confused. Torterra looked to the pokemon, "(Come on! It's almost sunrise)"

The other pokemon nodded their heads and went off.

* * *

Both Pikachu and Paul's tail's collided with the other. They pushed back and retreated to their trainer's sides.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"  
"(Right!)"

"Luxray stay!"

Paul nodded his head and sat down, knowing exactly what Dawn was planning. Thunderbolt was coming closer and closer to Paul until…

"Luxray use Iron Tail!"

Paul's tail glowed he then swiftly turned around and starts to spin his tail around and around. The Thunderbolt connects with the Iron Tail but seems to do nothing.

"What!"  
"(What happen?)"

Once Thunderbolt ceased, Paul's Iron Tail was giving off a yellow glow instead of a white glow.

"Luxray go! Iron Tail!"  
"Pikachu look out!"  
"(Oh no there's no way to dodge that hit!)"

Brock narrowed his eyes, _"Using Iron Tail not only as a shield to defend itself but also to absorb Thunderbolt to use Pikachu's own power against itself, is truly a great battle strategy! Not only that but it looks amazing! Dawn must have used Luxray in a late night contest before." _

Brock raised his hand, "That's it the battle goes to Dawn and Luxray!"

"Alright! We won Luxray!" Dawn exclaimed as she hugged the lion-like pokemon

Paul pulled away and points at the sky. Dawn looks up to see that sunrise would arrive soon, "Can't you stay a little bit longer?"

Paul shook his head, "Alright! But come find me next time ok!"

Paul nodded his head and with one final hug, he ran off into a heavily wooded area of the forest to meet up with the other pokemon, who've gone on ahead. Dawn gave a yawn and turned the Ash and Brock, "I better get back to my room before Paul does."

"Alright, we'll see you at your contest then!"  
"Ok, see you two then! Gallade, Gardevoir! Let's go!"

"_**Understood!"  
"Right away!"**_

* * *

The door to Paul and Dawn's room creaked as Paul pushed it open. He peaked his head inside to check if Dawn had fallen asleep, once he saw this he entered the faintly lit room. He was now back in his human form and the pokemon had been returned to their pokeballs. Paul gave a yawn and removed his shirt and crawled next to Dawn on the bed.

"You're late, Paul" Dawn whispered as she snuggled up to Paul with her face buried into his chest, not bothering to open her eyes  
"Just go back to sleep!" Paul murmured as he hugged her closer  
"Anything interesting happen during training?"

Paul smirked as he closed his eyes, "No, nothing at all"

* * *

**AN: Ok I choose Paul to be a Luxray because it's my favorite electric pokemon!** **(My favorite pokemon is Torterra but he can't turn into one because of what I have planned later on!) If you don't like it then tough! If you don't understand anything then just say so, ok! Any way hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh Yeah! One more thing! **

**Do you guys like the whole Buizel and Buneary thing? If you want me to do a specific scene on them then tell me cause I'm running out of ideas with them!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Buneary in the Middle!

"_Thoughts"_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"

_Chapter 9: Buneary in the Middle!_

"And our final coordinator is Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" Marin, the announcer, yelled out

"Alright, Dawn!" Ash called out  
"Do your best Dawn!" Brock advised  
"Pika Pi!"  
"Piplup Pip!"  
"Chimchar Chim!"

From their seats, everyone in the group but Paul, were wishing Dawn good luck. Paul simply sat back with his arms folded over his chest and watched Dawn's performance. Once the curtain lifted, Dawn ran out towards the stage, wearing a dress her mother gave her.

"Buizel, Buneary! Spotlight!"

Once both pokeballs opened flames came bursting out, the seals obviously coming into play as the two pokemon materialized from their pokeballs.

"Buizel, Water Pulse!"  
"Bui Bui!"

The water pokemon slammed the orb of water into the ground, after forming it in between its paws.

"Oh! I wonder what they're going to do!" Marin said into the microphone as she watched the water move up into the air.

"Buneary, Ice Beam!"  
"Buneary Bun!"

The water was soon frozen, now towering over Dawn, her pokemon, and the judges.

"Alright, Buizel! You know what to do! Sonicboom!"  
"Buizel!"

The weasel pokemon fired countless Sonicbooms at a specific spot in the ice. Once finished on his assault on the ice a sculpture of what looked like a Flygon was seen.

"Oh my! It's a Flygon ice sculpture!" Marin proclaimed, "What a beautiful way to rap up the appeal round of this contest!"

While the crowd cheered, Dawn and her pokemon gave a bow and walked back stage.

* * *

Dawn gave a sigh as she sat down, Buizel and Buneary right beside her.

"I hope I make it to the next round!" Dawn said  
"I'm sure you'll be fine!" a girl replied  
"Huh?"

Dawn turned her head a red headed girl standing behind her. She wore sunglasses that were on her head, an orange vest that covered a dark red long sleeved shirt, blue plants, and brown boots.

"Zoey! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Snowpoint City!" Dawn exclaimed as she hugged Zoey  
"I was, but I decided to come by and see how you and Paul are doing" Zoey replied with a smile

"Dawn! You were amazing out there and…huh?"

Ash and the others entered to see the pair.

"Um…hi?" Ash said as he looked at Zoey, "I'm Ash!"  
"Ash, Brock! This is Zoey my best friend and rival!" Dawn stated  
"My name's Brock, you're so beau- Arg!" Brock turned a slight purple  
"Cro" Croagunk said as it pulled Brock away from Zoey

Paul walks in and looks at Zoey, "What are you doing here?"

"I got caught in a blizzard while looking for Acuity Cavern. I saw a Shieldon with a Luvdisc and the Shieldon was fighting a Milotic with the blizzard still going." Zoey replied with a serious tone

Paul raised an eyebrow, _"Why is she telling me these useless things? … Wait…. is she using the code? …. If she is then what she said means…!"_

Paul's eyes widened slightly but it went unnoticed, "I see…"

"That doesn't make sense, Zoey!" Dawn said as she scratched the back of her head.  
"Don't worry about it Dawn," Zoey responded as she shifted her gaze over to the TV, "And look you made it to the next round Dawn!"

Dawn's eyes sparkled as she looked at the TV screen, "Yes! We made it you guys!"  
"Bui Bui!"  
"Buneary Bun!"  
"Alright! Now all we have to do is-"

**BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!**

"What the! An explosion!" Ash exclaimed  
"Come on!" Brock called out as he and the others ran out to the source of the noise.

* * *

"Listen, to the voices we hear,"  
"It's speaking to me loud and clear,"  
"Floating on the wind,"  
"Past the stars,"  
"In your ear,"  
"Bringing chaos at a total breakneck pace,"  
"Dashing hope putting fear in its place,"  
"A rose by any other name is just as sweet,"  
"When everything's worse our work is complete!"  
"Jessie,"  
"James,"  
"Meowth's the name,"  
"Putting do-gooders in their place,"  
"Team Rocket,"  
"We're in your face!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled out as he and the others reentered the main hall

There was a huge gapping hole in the ceiling of the contest hall and Team Rocket's Meowth air balloon was waiting just outside with Jessie, James, and Meowth in the basket.

Paul raised an eyebrow, "Who's the losers?"  
"Excuse us! We've met before!" Jessie argued  
"Don't remember" Paul replied  
"Why you! James Meowth!"  
"Roger!" Both answered

Meowth pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. Several hands came out from the bottom of the basket and grabbed Pikachu, Buneary, Buizel, Piplup, and Chimchar.

"Our pokemon!" Dawn exclaimed  
"Staravia help us ou-"  
"Not so fast twerp!" Meowth interrupted as he pressed another button.

Another hand came out but this one had a hole in its palm. Staravia's pokeball was soon pulled into the hole by its suction power but it wasn't only Staravia's pokeball that went in, Dawn's, Paul's, Brock's, and the rest of Ash's pokeballs were pulled in as well.

"Bye bye now!" Jessie said as she waved  
"See ya twerps!" James said as the rockets revealed themselves and started up  
"Get back here!" Brock yelled out as he and the others followed the balloon outside the contest hall  
"Chimchar, Flamethrower!"  
"Chimchar Chim!"

The fire monkey fired flames at one of the rockets causing it not only to explode but also make the hot air balloon spiral and crash deep into the forest.

"Oh no!" Dawn worried  
"Come on! We better hurry!" Zoey said

* * *

"Uggh…We need a better landing!" James reasoned  
"You got that right!" Jessie responded as she rubbed her head  
"Hey where are all the pokemon?" Meowth shouted as he looked back and forth

* * *

"(That was a close one!)" Pikachu said as he sighed

He and the others managed to make their escape before the balloon made its crash landing. Pikachu was carrying a bag that had Ash's pokeballs inside; Buizel was carrying a bag as well but Dawn's pokeballs where inside, Chimchar was carrying a bag with Paul's pokeballs inside and Piplup was carrying Brock's pokeballs in his bag.

"(I wonder where Dawn is?)" Buneary asked worriedly  
"(Don't worry,)" Pikachu comforted, "(We're bound to find them soon enough)"  
"(Whatever)" Buizel said indifferently as they continued down the path  
"(What's wrong with you Buizel?)" Buneary asked, "(You've been acting strange lately)"  
"(…)" Buizel ignored the question  
"(Hello? Earth to Buizel!)" Pikachu called out, "(You there? Buneary as-)"  
"(I know what she said, you runt!)" Buizel shot back  
"(This could get interesting)" Chimchar whispered to Piplup  
"(You got that right)" Piplup whispered back

Pikachu dropped the bag and glared at Buizel, "(What do you have against me, Buizel!)"

"(…)" Buizel shifted his gaze to Buneary then back to Pikachu.

Even though the gesture was small, it was enough for Pikachu to notice.

"(Come on! Let's search for our trainers over there!)" Piplup said as he ran off behind a bush  
"(Hey! Wait up, Piplup!)" Chimchar called out as he pulled Buneary along  
"(Let me go Chimchar!)" Buneary pleaded as she struggled against his grasp but Chimchar was stronger

Once the trio was behind the bushes, Chimchar released Buneary, "(What was that about?)"

"(Ssshhh! Just watch! It'll explain why Buizel's acting so 'strange'" Piplup hushed

Buneary simply nodded her head and did as she was told.

"(You think I'm going to take her?)" Pikachu asked  
"(Well are you?)" Buizel asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest  
"(Of course not! She's just a friend!)" Pikachu defended

"_(Are they…are they talking about me?)" _Buneary thought

"(How do I know you're telling the truth?)" Buizel's eyes narrowed  
"(Because I know I'm telling the truth!)" Pikachu replied  
"(Not a good enough reason!)" Buizel said Water Pulse now forming in between his paws

Pikachu got down on all fours as static forms from his cheeks, "(Why don't you trust me, Buizel?)"

"(Because I love Buneary! And it seems she likes you a lot more!)" Buneary turned a bright red as she this

Buizel then threw the Water Pulse at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged the attack and used Thunderbolt. Buizel swiftly moves to the left and fires Water Gun which Pikachu counters with Iron Tail. The two have a glaring contest for few seconds, then the two charge at each other with Volt Tackle and Aqua Jet.

"(Oh no! We have to stop them!)" Piplup whispered  
"(Stop it you two!)" Buneary yelled as she jumped in between the two

"(What the! Buneary move!)" Buizel ordered  
"(Get out of there now!)" Pikachu yelled out  
"(Not until you two stop fighting!)" Buneary said as she hid her tears with her fur

Buizel growled, _"(I'm going to fast! I… I can't cancel my attack! )"  
"(Oh no! I'm released too much electricity! I can't stop my attack!)"_ Pikachu thought

Both Pikachu and Buizel slammed their feet into the ground in an attempt to slow down or at least stop before hitting Buneary, but they were still going to fast.

"(Oh no! Chimchar do something!)" Piplup called out as he ran towards Buneary, Chimchar just a few feet ahead  
"(Darn it! I won't make it in time!)" Chimchar yelled out as he tried to speed up

* * *

"Where can they be!" Dawn exclaimed  
"Calm down, Dawn! I'm sure we'll find them!" Ash said as pats Dawn's back

Zoey gave a smirk as she sees Paul twitch ever so slightly, _"He's still annoyed at the fact that other guys touch- no look at Dawn! Oh boy then he'll be steaming mad when they run into Kenny again!"_

Zoey sighed and looked ahead to a cat they were following, "Glameow, you see anything?"

Glameow was a gray cat with a long tail that curled into a spiral. It has a crescent shaped head with two white-tipped ears, it also has a small black nose, yellow eyes with blue pupils, and white paws.

"Glameow Glam" the cat pokemon said as it shook its head  
"Come on let's keep looking" Brock offered  
"Right!"

* * *

**AN: Yeah it's shorter then usual but i wanted to make it a cliffhanger! Let's see if you can figure out 2 things:**

**1) What did the code that Zoey told Paul mean?  
2) Will Buneary be alright?  
**


	10. Chapter 10:Storm of Leaves

"_Thoughts"_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"

_Chapter 10: Storm of Leaves_

"Glameow Glam!" Glameow said as it ran ahead  
"Looks like Glameow might've found them!" Zoey stated as she and the others ran after the cat  
"I hope the pokemon are alright!" Dawn whispered

* * *

"(This isn't gonna end well!)" Piplup said  
"(Oh no!)" Chimchar replied

Pikachu and Buizel were now getting closer and closer to Buneary. Piplup soon noticed a red beam shoot out from behind the bushes and form a figure behind the penguin. Piplup's eyes widen as he watches Torterra materialize before him.

"(That's enough!)" the grass/ground pokemon yelled out as he glowed a faint green. Torterra then stomps his two front feet onto the ground and four strong and thick vines surrounded Buneary, protecting her from the collision of attacks. Once the two powerhouses' attacks were canceled, the vines protecting Buneary retreated back into the ground.

"(Torterra!?)" Everyone cried out in surprise

Torterra sent Pikachu and Buizel a hard glare and then stomps his feet on the ground once more. Two vines immerged from the ground and slammed the two pokemon hard. Pikachu and Buizel groaned as they rubbed their heads while attempting to regain their footing from being flung about 5 feet away from their original positions.

"(Just what do you all think you were doing?)" The continent pokemon questioned as he glared at everyone  
"(Um… well…. You see…)"

Piplup sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as she tried to come up with an excuse but before he could Buneary spoke up, "(Please don't get mad Torterra! If anyone's to blame it's me!)  
"(What?) Buizel, Pikachu, Piplup, and Chimchar yelled in unison

Torterra narrowed his eyes, analyzing the pokemon before him, trying to come up with a solution.

"(I suppose the fear of Buneary getting hurt is enough of a punishment for you two)" Torterra said wisely as he eyes Pikachu and Buizel

He turns around and began walking but no before turning his head, "(See to it that your emotions don't take complete control again)"

With those words said, the pokemon retreated back into its pokeball with a simple nudge of the button on the red and white orb. Even though it was unclear as to whom the message was for, Buizel knew very well it was meant for him. Buizel simply picked up his pouch and starts walking,

"(Come on…let's look for the humans…)"

"_(Buizel…)" _Buneary watched as Buizel's figure walked off into the distance

"_(He really shouldn't leave things the way they are with her)" _Pikachu thought as he picked up his bag and turned to the other pokemon, "(Come on! Buizel's right, we better get moving!)"

Chimchar and Piplup nodded their heads, picking up their respective bags and followed after the water and electric pokemon. Piplup turned his head as he realized Buneary wasn't following, "(Come on Buneary! Or we'll leave ya behind!)"

Buneary nodded and ran to catch up, "(Hey Piplup…is it true?)"

"(Is what true?)" Piplup asked back  
"What Buizel said…about loving me…)"  
"(I know it's true but if you want proof you're gonna have to ask Buizel himself! Only he knows the real answer)" Chimchar answered as he walked beside the two

The rest of the walk was a quiet one.

* * *

"This is getting us no where!" Dawn exclaimed, "What if they're in trouble! What if they got eaten? What if th-"  
"Calm down Dawn!" Ash and Zoey yelled together in an attempt to calm down the panicking blue haired girl

Zoey sighed and rubbed her temples, "This girl…I'll always wonder why I'm her best friend"  
"At least you're not dating her" Paul mentions  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn asked as she practically exploded as she glared holes at her best friend and boyfriend  
"Um…"

A few words like "Troublesome girl" "Annoying" and "Calm down" were heard as the three were talking (~cough~ arguing ~cough~), both Ash and Brock sweatdropped as they watched the scene before them unfold.

"Um…You guys?" Ash called out  
"What?" Dawn replied as she gave Ash her full attention

Brock gave a slight smirk as he sees Zoey holding back a jealous Paul from killing Ash.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the pokemon?" Ash reminded  
"Oh right! Where do we go first?"  
"No where" Zoey answered as she watches her Glameow turn its attention to a near by bush, "Looks like they found us"

As soon as the sentence left her mouth Pikachu and the others emerged from the bushes.

"Pikachu!"  
"Pika Pi!"

Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms and hands him the bag full of pokeballs.

A similar scenario happens with the other trainers.

"Alright! Now that we found them we can finally head out!" Dawn exclaimed  
"Hate to break it to you but weren't you in the middle of a contest?" Paul reminded his girlfriend  
"They should have restarted it by now" Zoey thought aloud

Before anyone could react Dawn was gone in the blink of an eye, a cloud of dust now taking up the space she was once in.

"Troublesome girl!"

* * *

**AN: Yeah I know, short and rushed! I'm kinda going on vacation for 2 days and I just had to update b4 I forgot what I had in mind! **

**Anyway I remember reading that Akatsuki no Kage asking if I was gonna put in the Wallace Cup and I am! But with just a twist...**

**See ya soon!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Old Friends Return!

"_Thoughts"__**  
**_

_Chapter 11: Old Friends Return!_

"And the winner of Secret Town's Pokemon Contest is Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town!" Marin yelled out happily as she gave Dawn a ribbon

"Alright! We did it you guys! Our fourth ribbon!" Dawn exclaimed out in excitement while her pokemon were cheerfully dancing away with each other

Meanwhile in the crowd, Ash, Brock, Zoey, and Pikachu were cheering while Paul simply clapped his hands.

* * *

"Great job, Dawn!" Ash congratulated  
"Thanks! You guys!" Dawn replied  
"If we're done here let's go to Eterna City already" Paul suggested

Dawn giggled, "That's right, I almost forgot! You and Ash have to challenge the Gym there!"

"That's right and we are so pumped, right Pikachu?"  
"Pika!"  
"According to the guide book we should be there by tomorrow morning if we leave now!" Brock said after opening the book  
"Then let's get going!" Ash called out as he ran out of the Pokemon Center with everyone else close behind

* * *

The group was walking through Eterna Forest on their way to Eterna City. A few light snores were heard, courtesy of Pikachu who was sound asleep on Ash's head.

Dawn looked to Zoey, "So what contest is next? I can't wait to get my fifth and final ribbon!"

Zoey chuckled at her friend's anticipation, "Actually the next one is the Wallace Cup but it's not until next week!"

Brock raised an eyebrow as he heard this and turned to Ash, "Didn't May say she was gonna take part in the Wallace Cup?"  
"Yeah! And I think she said she was gonna bring a surprise"

This caught Dawn's attention, "May? As in May Maple, the Princess of Hoenn!"  
"Yeah! That's her!" Brock answered  
"Wow! You guys have got to introduce me to her when we see her!"  
"Sure thing Dawn" Ash said

While those three were talking, Paul took the opportunity to speak to Zoey about the code seeing as the others were to into their discussion to hear.

"So what did Uxie say?" Paul asked the red head  
"He said that the prophecy is slowly unfolding" she replied

"_So that's what Gardevoir saw in her vision back then…"_

"What about the code? You said…" Paul started  
"Yeah… Don't worry, Uxie said he'll explain everything to you in full detail on the next night of the full moon" Zoey assured

Paul grunted, "Fantastic…"

* * *

A female brunette stood outside on the balcony of a Pokemon Center in Snowpoint City to watch the snowflakes float softly through the air. Her cerulean eyes traveled down to the light green pokemon that was clinging itself to her neck and gave it a smile. The pokemon had a leaf like skirt and was holding a rose on each of her hands, the one on right was red and the one on the left was blue; the pokemon also has three thorns on top of her head.

"There you two are!"

The two female turned their heads to see a young boy walk up to them with a tall pokemon right behind him. The boy's green hair rustled in the nighttime breeze while his green eyes lands on the two before him. The newly arrived pokemon looked like it was wearing a sleeveless jacket on its torso. It has a crest on its head with two points, which looked like a "V", it also has long hair behind its head and a small face almost completely covered in feathers. The pokemon's arms were crossed over his chest.

The girl giggled, "Drew, I thought you said you were sooo tired!"

Drew smirked and pushed his hair away from his eyes, "I was, May, but then I noticed that both you and Roselia were missing"

"Blaziken!" the pokemon beside Drew said as it nodded it's head

May giggled once more, "Sorry but Roselia and I just couldn't resist on looking at this beautiful view of Snowpoint City at night, right Roselia?"

"Rose Roselia!" the rose pokemon said as it nuzzled its head into May's neck as it tightened its grip around her neck as to prevent from falling

Drew smiled as he saw this, _"All my pokemon sure have gotten closer to May and her pokemon ever since we started our journey in Johto region together…"_

Blaziken soon noticed that Drew was giving his female trainer one of his rare smiles. Blaziken smirked and simply walked over to his trainer to gaze at the view Snowpoint City had to offer.

"So why did you want to come to Sinnoh a week early?" Drew asked as he leaned against the wall  
"I just wanted to see the sights that Sinnoh has to offer and besides I want to evolve Eevee tomorrow at that icy rock I've heard about" May replied as she rubs Roselia's head  
"I've heard about that too, Professor Oak and Professor Elm said that a college of theirs discovered that Eevee evolves into a new pokemon when it touches that icy rock"  
"Yup!" May said happily

It soon became silent as the snow fell and the stars sparkled.

* * *

**AN: Geez, I think I'm getting really lazy now a days! LOL**

**Anyway b4 anyone says anything I already know that Drew's Roselia evolved into Roserade but for some reason I like Roselia more then Roserade, I don't know why!**

**So anyway if ya haven't noticed I'm a fan of Contestshipping too!  
**


	12. Author's Note

I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm very sorry about it. I promise I'll update sometime during the weekend. Until then I hope you can wait patiently. Before I close up I want to tell you guys that I'm introducing a new character into the story her name is Mel (**AN: **now u guys know my nickname) the pokemon she has are the same as the ones in my Platinum game. (**AN:** btw if ya don't know or I haven't told you guys I don't follow the 4 moves only rule besides I don't even think the anime does) I'll give ya all a preview of my team:

Diachi – Torterra  
Yori – Monferno (has a collar around his neck w/ an everstone attached 2 it)  
Neji – Lucario (has the black belt tied around forehead)  
Kenji – Flareon  
Akira – Joleton  
Nanami - Vaporeon

These 6 are my main pokemon and don't ask me y they all have japanese names they just do!


	13. Chapter 12: Ghosts of the Old Chateau

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"

_Chapter 12: Ghosts of the Old Chateau_

"Alright we're gonna need a place to rest for the night!" Brock announced as he placed his bag down on the ground

The group of trainers was still in Eterna Forest, making there way towards Eterna City, but decide to call it a night once the sun had gone down.

"How about over there?" Dawn yelled out as she noticed a huge mansion in the distance.

"Alright let's go!!" Ash yelled out

* * *

"Geez, how troublesome!" a girl yelled out as she walked down an empty hallway decorated in peeling paint and burnt walls

The girl was wearing a light brown golf cap that went over her hazel hair, blue jeans that were secured with a belt that had 5 pokeballs attached, her black sleeve-less shirt had the design of a white dragon, and black cloth wristband was on her right hand. Her chocolate colored eyes traveled to the pokemon on her shoulder.

"What do you think, Yori?"

The pokemon looked like a monkey with white hair around its neck, gold armbands, blue and red markings on its face, and flames coming from the tip of it's tail. Around the pokemon's neck was also a collar that a white stone attached to it, an everstone.

"Monferno!" it replied in a calm voice

The girl sighed, "This place is confusing…"  
"Mon" the monkey-like pokemon said with a nod of his head

Suddenly both trainer and pokemon heard giggles and then something zipped past them, leaving a trail of blue electricity.

"There it is! Quick Yori! After it!" the trainer called out to her pokemon before the Monferno practically flew off her shoulder and speeded after the mysterious figure with his trainer a several feet behind.

* * *

"This place is really creepy!" Dawn exclaimed as she stayed behind Paul and kept an iron grip on his sweater's sleeves.  
"It looks like no ones here!" Ash called out

Zoey sweatdropped, "Ash, I don't think anyone's been here for years…"

Zoey looked around and noticed that the mansion they had entered was full of Spinarak's webs, the pokemon statues that decorated the entrance were rusted, charcoaled walls, and not only that but the place gave everyone an eerie feeling. The group suddenly heard crackling noises then blue electricity whizzed by through a door on the upper floor. The girl and Yori ran out from the same door the electricity had come from just after the figure went through another room and out of sight.

"Darn it! We lost it, Yori!" the girl growled as she looked around  
"Monferno Mon" the pokemon said with a grunt as it climbed back onto its trainer's shoulder

Brock's eyes lit up and he was immediately beside the girl.

"Hello you beau-" Brock soon felt a shiver go up his back as Croagunk popped out of its pokeball with a poison jab ready while Yori glared at Brock.

"Um…" Brock began  
"Hi! I'm Ash!" Ash said as he and the others walked up to the two  
"I'm Zoey!"  
"I'm Dawn and this is Paul, my boyfriend!"  
"Hn"

The girl smiled, "I'm Mel and this is Yori! Nice to meet you all!"  
"Monferno!"  
"Pika!"

Dawn looks over to Mel, "So are you chasing that blue thing?"  
"Yeah! You saw it?"  
"Yup it went that way!" Ash said as he pointed in the direction the blue thing went.  
"Thanks! Let's go Yori!"  
"Monferno!"

The two ran off after the blue thing with the group right behind.

"Do you know what this place is? And what that blue thing is?" Paul asked  
"Yeah, this is actually the Old Chateau, a mansion that was owned by this family who knew a pokemon who goes by the name Rotom." Mel said as they ran through the corridors  
"Rotom?" Zoey wondered  
"Yeah! Rotom is the plasma pokemon. You see a few decades ago a family lived in this very mansion with their butler. The youngest daughter was usually left to herself while her parents were to busy with work. While she was watching TV a pokemon came out from the screen."

Ash's eyes widen, "Came out of the TV?"  
"This pokemon that came out from the TV… would that be Rotom?" Paul asked

"Yeah," Mel nodded her head, "Since the girl was so lonely she would play with Rotom. This went on for years until…"

"Until?" Brock pressed on

"Until one of the appliances had a short feud and caught on fire, the parents weren't in the mansion at the time but the girl and the butler…they didn't make it"  
"Oh…"

Paul gave Mel and annoyed look, "What does this have to do with anything?"  
"Paul!" Dawn exclaimed  
"What?"

Mel gave Dawn a soft smile, "It's ok Dawn. But the point is that, the girl and the butler, well their ghosts are believed to be in the mansion and they've been causing problems for some people"

"Ghosts!?" Dawn and Ash exclaimed in fear

"Yeah" Mel said, "It's cause at the time of the fire, the little girl didn't know that Rotom was part ghost so she looked all over the house for it, even in the fire, in the end the girl gave up looking for Rotom because she thought that he had abandoned her. Meanwhile the butler was looking for the little girl and didn't find her by the end."

"That's so sad!" Dawn cried out as she ran  
"Hey look a door!" Zoey exclaimed as she saw a door at the end of the hallway

* * *

"Drew look! There's the cave!!" May exclaimed as she ran towards the said cave with Roselia clinging to her neck.

Drew gave a sigh and walked as fast as he could through the thick layers of snow and the snowflakes that were smacking his face.

"_Where does she get all her energy from?" _Drew thought as he reached May

Once the two coordinators were inside the cave May took out Eevee's pokeball and throw it into the air after enlarging it.

"Eevee!" the pokemon yelled out happily once it was released

"Eevee, look! There's the icy rock I was telling you about!" May exclaimed while pointing at the huge icy rock that looked like an ice sculpture.

"Eevee?" Eevee said as it walked over to the icy rock and touched it

All of a sudden Eevee started to glow…

* * *

Ash looked around the room they had just entered.

"We're in the dinning room" Ash exclaimed  
"We can see that loser" Paul called out  
"Well Paul I ha-"

Ash didn't get to finish his sentence as they heard a loud creek and then footsteps. Dawn shrieked and grabbed onto Paul, Pikachu and Yori started growling in the direction the footsteps were coming from.

"I-It s-sounds like w-whoever it is, i-is c-coming th-this way!" Dawn shivered

Sure enough they see a man walking towards them, the man was wearing a black suit with a towel hanging from his hand.

Dawn's eyes widen, "I-It's th-the butler!!!"

* * *

A little girl sat in a bear room. The room was completely empty, no furniture, no toys no anything, only the little girl. In the girl's arms was a Chimchar doll that sat on the grayish dress she wore .A chuckling was heard as a dark-purple creature suddenly appeared in the room. The little girl turned her head to look at the creature. It had a roundish body, it's back was covered in spikes, it's red eyes stared down at the girl and it's mouth was curled into a sinister grin.

"_**We have guests, young mistress"**_ the creature said  
"Really? Is Kai greeting them?" the girl asked with an innocent face on

The creature chuckled as it's grin widened, _**"Oh yes… Kai is making them feel very welcome…"**_

_**

* * *

**_**AN: Bet you guys didn't see that coming!! **

**Anyway thanks for being patient and for reading!!  
**


	14. Chapter 13 & 14: Past of the Ghosts

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"

_Chapter 13 & 14: Past of the Ghosts_

"How may I help you?" the butler, Kai, said with a bow

Zoey raised an eyebrow at the ghost's polite nature, "Um….Hi….?"

Kai straightened himself and gave a smile, "I suggest you leave once you finish your business…"

Pikachu and Yori both growled at Kai but he only ignores them and disappeared as he kept walking. Dawn freaks out at this, she shrieked and began running off.

"Dawn!" Ash, Brock, Zoey, and Mel called out  
"You troublesome woman! Get back here!" Paul shouted as he ran after the girl  
"Hey! You guys, we can't get separated in here!" Mel cried out but it was to late, "Geez, are those two always so energetic?"

The group couldn't help but sweatdrop at the thought of Paul being energetic.

* * *

"Yay!" the little girl cheered while jumping up and down, "We have new people to play with, Mr. Gengar!!"

The pokemon grinned, _**"Yup! I'm sure they'll love to play with us! Actually I sense two people coming this way, Mimi!"**_

The girl giggled as she ran out the room, "More friends! Yay!"

The ghost pokemon gives spine-chilling laugh as it dissolves out of the room.

* * *

"G-Ghosts!" Dawns shrieked as she ran through the burnt corridors.

Paul gave an audible groan as he ran after her, _"Why is she my girlfriend again?"_

"_**Well well! What do we have here?"**_an ominous voice called out

"Ep!" Dawn immediately stopped running and jumped behind Paul.

Paul pushed Dawn further back and pulled out Chimchar's pokeball as Gengar appear before the two. Gengar waved his finger after seeing this, _**"Ah ah ah! Things wouldn't be fun if you could fight back!"**_

Gengar's eyes glowed blue and than all of Paul's and Dawn's pokeballs disappeared. Gengar smirked as Shadow Ball formed in between his hands, _**"Now let's have some fun!"**_

* * *

"Where are those two?" Mel wondered as Yori jumped onto her shoulder  
"Knowing Dawn, she probably ran off to the other side of the building…" Zoey said

The group suddenly heard laughing.

"Tch it's the ghost pokemon!" Mel grunted

Just as the sentence left her mouth the group was surrounded by ghost pokemon that materialized into the room. The ghosts were mostly Gastly and Haunters.

"We're surrounded!" Brock exclaimed as he and Ash reached for their pokeballs  
"What do they want?" Ash questioned Mel  
"I'm not sure. I've always ran into them every time I look for Rotom!" Mel replied  
"Monferno! Mon!" Yori cried out after jumping off his trainer's shoulder  
"Pika! Pikachu!" electric began forming at the pokemon's cheeks  
"Glameow, curtain" Zoey yells as she threw the cat's pokeball in the air  
"Let's go, Croagunk!" Brock exclaimed while throwing the pokeball  
"Glam! Glameow!"  
"Croagunk! Croa!"

Through all the fighting and trainers yelling out commands, Mel pulled out a pokeball and tossed it behind her so no one would notice. From the pokeball came a dog-like pokemon with a very short tail, yellow fur that were sharp as needles and a white spiky collar.

"Akira, try and look for Rotom!" Mel whispered softly  
"Jolt!" the pokemon replied nodding its head before disappearing in the blink of an eye

* * *

Mimi skipped through the corridors of the mansion with her worn out Chimchar doll, until she spotted Paul and Dawn dodging Shadow Balls.

"Awww! Mr. Gengar's losing!" she giggled

Dawn turned her head at hearing the new voice, "Ep! It's another ghost!"

"Dawn! Pay attention!" Paul shouted as he tackled Dawn to the floor, barely escaping the in coming Shadow Ball.  
"Urg…thanks Paul" Dawn whispered as she opened her eyes

Dawn soon noticed their position. Paul was above her with hands on either side of her head, making it look like he was pinning her to the ground. Mimi sees this and couldn't help but laugh; even Gengar stopped attacking to snicker at the two. Paul blush lightly and quickly got off of Dawn and gave faint apology as Dawn sat up with her face just as flushed. Mimi suddenly appeared beside Dawn, "Ahahaha! Big sis's blushing! Big sis's blushing!"

"_Big sis?" _Dawn thought to herself as the ghost gave her a smile

"_**Looks like the young mistress has taken a liking to you!" **_Gengar sighed, _**"Guess that means the fun just ended for me…"**_

Paul watched in confusion Gengar made Mimi and Dawn laugh by making funny faces, _"What the? Aren't they the enemies?"_

"Hang on" Dawn said, "Aren't you supposed to be evil ghosts?"  
"Evil ghosts?" Mimi asked aloud as she cutely tilted her head to the side  
"Someone told us some ghosts have been causing problems for some people" Paul informed

Mimi puffed her cheeks and pointed accusingly at Gengar, "Mr. Gengar! I told you to stop scaring people who pass the forest!"

Gengar scratched the back of his head and replied sheepishly, _**"Well it gets boring here and the gang and me just wanted to have some fun!"**_

Mimi puffed her cheeks again and turned her back to Gengar while crossing her arms across her chest.

"_**Oh come on, young mistress! Don't be mad!"**_  
"Hmp!"

* * *

Akira slowly walked down one of the many corridors in the mansion. She kept looking left and right, trying to find any sign of the electric ghost pokemon. Suddenly, a trail of electricity passed from one room into the opposite room. Akira ran into the same room the trail ends and become aware of the large TV in the room. She walked over to the TV and sat down in front of it, waiting patiently. A pair of eyes soon appeared on the screen and then the rest of the body became visible. The figure was shaped like a lightning rod with blue aura of electricity around it making it look like lightning.

"(Come out, Rotom)" Akira pleaded  
"(How many?)" the pokemon inquired with miserable eyes, "(How many more times are we going to go through this?)"  
"(Until you finally decide to return to Mimi's side)" Akira answered in a soft tone

Rotom sighed and jumped out of the TV screen and moved in front of the lightning pokemon, "(But how can I go back to Mimi? She thinks I abandoned her…and I did…)"

"(You didn't abandon her…after all you're the one who protected her soul when _he_ burnt down this place)"

Rotom chuckled lightly, "(Your trainer is something. To be able to figure out what happen that night all those years ago…"

Akira narrowed her eyes, "(She found out that _he_ was the one behind the burning of this place. _He_ found out that you were part of the Council of Legends despite you not having a legendary rank.)"

Rotom shifted his eyes to the ground, "(I was at one of the meetings when Gengar telepathically told me that one of the appliances had caught on fire. His Majesty allowed me to leave and when I arrived the fire had already spread to Mimi's room and that she was cornered!)"

Akira's eyes softened as she watched tears roll down the pokemon's face.

"(I possessed the showers and the sinks trying to put the fire out but the flames just wouldn't go away!)" Rotom glared at the burnt ground, "(It was made of dark flames that wouldn't go out with normal water and it was targeting everyone and everything's soul. I rushed to Mimi's side and found that she and Gengar were unconscious. At the same time I also felt Kai's presence diming. I used the little power I had left to form a barrier around the three and any remaining pokemon left to protect their souls from being consumed…and now their soul is chained to this place!)"

Rotom sighed and looked to Akira, "(If I hadn't left for the meeting that day… then maybe…)"

"(This isn't your fault, Rotom)" Akira interrupted, "(You did what you could…I'm sure Mimi will understand your reasons just talk to her…)"  
"(But I can't!)"

Akira gave Rotom a hard glare, "(You're just being selfish now!)"

"(What?)"  
"(You believe that this is the only way to atone for your so-called "sin"? You're willing to let Mimi think you abandoned her when you were right beside her the whole time…are you willing to let her continue her afterlife without you?"

With that said Akira stood up and strolled out the room. Rotom turned his gaze to a picture that was framed and placed on top of the TV. In the picture there were three figures, Mimi, Gengar, and Rotom. Mimi had her arms out stretched, making it look like she was going to hug you, signifying she took the picture. Both Gengar and himself were holding up what looked like a brand new Chimchar doll. All three of them had a grin that went from ear to ear…a true and real smile…

"(Hey!)" Rotom yelled out as he went after Akira, "(Wait up!)"

* * *

**AN: Ok ok yea I know! It's been awhile since i last updated!**

**Sorry I got held up cuz of laziness, writers block, and midterms! So for being so patient and not threatening me i decided to give you guys 2 chapters in 1!  
**

**Leave a comment and tell me what ya think!**

**btw**

**Happy belated Valentines Day!  
**

**Thank you to everyone whos read, commented and subscribed! You all get a virtual kiss! Here ya go! Mwa!  
**


	15. Chapter 15: The Renegade Trainer

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"

_Chapter 15: The Renegade Trainer_

"There's no end to these ghost pokemon!" Zoey growled as her Glameow knocked out a few Gastly and Haunters with its Shadow Claw  
"Zoey's right!" Brock called out avoiding a few attacks, "We have to get out of here!"

Ash and the pokemon nodded their heads and were about to run when they heard Mel shout out, "Wait! Stand your ground!"

"Are you crazy! We can't fight off this many pokemon!" Ash exclaimed as more and more Gastly and Haunters materialized into the room

Mel smirked as she watched Akira run in with a certain pokemon behind her, "Looks like you found Rotom!"

"Rotom?" Ash, Brock, and Zoey questioned

Ash pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the two newly arrived pokemon, "Jolteon, the lightning pokemon! It concentrates the weak electric charges emitted by its cells and launches wicked lightning bolts."

"Rotom, the plasma pokemon! Its electric-like body can enter some kinds of machines and take control in order to make mischief."

"_So that's Rotom…"_ Zoey and Brock thought as they stared at Rotom

Akira ran to her trainer and was rewarded with a pat on the head, "So you finally decided to come out Rotom" Mel spoke out while looking at the plasma pokemon

"Huh?" Ash wondered as he noticed all the ghost pokemon they were fighting were now floating behind Rotom

Rotom looks over to the nearest Haunter, "Rotom! Rot!"

The Haunter nodded its head and disappeared.

* * *

"_**Come on, young mistress!" **_Gengar pleaded, _**"Please don't be like that!"**_

Mimi simply kept her back turned towards Gengar while Dawn was softly giggling behind her had and Paul had a scowl on his face.

"Haunter Haun!" a Haunter called out as it went through the wall and drifted to Gengar's side, "Haunter Haun! Ter Haunter!"

Gengar's eyes widen as it grinned, _**"So Sparky finally decided to show himself! Ha! About time!"**_

This caught Mimi's attention, "Sparky? You mean Rotom!! Rotom's here?!"

"_**Yup! Why don't we all go to the main room?"**_

Mimi happily nodded her head. Gengar snapped his fingers and soon there was a blinding light.

"Ep!" Dawn squealed and grabbed onto Paul just before the light engulfed everyone. Once the light died down everyone was gone.

* * *

"Whoa!"

Ash, Brock, Zoey, and Mel covered their eyes while a blinding light suddenly appeared in the center of the room. Rotom found himself straightening when the light went down.

"Dawn! Paul!" Zoey shouted as she saw her friends, a Gengar, a Haunter, and Mimi replacing the light

"_**Mimi" **_Rotom said, deciding to speak telepathically so that Mimi could understand him

"Rotom…." Mimi whispered as tears were now forming in her eyes. Despite being a ghost pokemon, Rotom had the ability to make himself solid and he choose to do so when Mimi ran straight for him.

Mimi pulled the plasma pokemon into her arms and cried endlessly, "W-where ha-have you be-been Rotom! I was ~sniff~ so worried!"

"_**I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Mimi…"**_ Rotom apologized in a soft and serene voice

"_**Hey! Hey! That's enough with the tears! This is supposed to be a happy reunion! Not a sad one!" **_Gengar yelled out as he pulled Mimi and Rotom into a hug, _**"Hey Kai! Please tell me you've got some tissues on you!"**_

"I unfortunately don't. But I wish I did. I'm starting to get teary eyed myself!" Kai said as he emerged into the room beside the trio.

Gengar sighed but was soon replaced by an wicked grin, _**"Guess that means I'll just have to use my awesome tongue for you!"  
"W-Wait!"  
**_"Mr. Gengar!"

Mimi and Rotom's pleas were drowned out by laughter as Gengar began using his long tongue to lick the two's faces. While the three were laughing, Kai turned around to give a bow. The trainers soon noticed that the bow was directed towards Mel. Mel gave a smirk as she returned the bow, _"So Rotom's guilt caused their soul to stay on this world…now that he's been forgiven and forgiven himself…"_

Kai straighten himself and soon small bundles of light were escaping his body.

"Hey! What's happening to him?" Ash questioned  
"His soul is moving on to the next world!" Mel answered as she returned Akira to her pokeball, "But he's not going alone…"

The other trainers shortly understood what she meant when they saw the same thing happening to Gengar and Mimi.

"Rotom! Be sure to visit us ok!"  
_**"Of course! I'm a ghost pokemon! It's no problem for me to cross to the other world!" **_Rotom assured  
_**"Alright! We'll se you then Sparky!"**_  
_**"Quit calling me that!"**_

Gengar simply gave a heartily laugh but he stopped when he remembered something, "That reminds me!" Gengar snapped his fingers and Dawn and Paul's pokeballs appeared before them.

"_**See ya guys!"  
**_"Bye big sis!" Mimi shouted as she waved goodbye to Dawn just before she disappeared with Gengar

* * *

Ash yawned and stretched his limbs as he and the others exited the mansion only to be blinded by the sunlight.

"Alright now we can go to Eterna City for my gym badge!"  
"Pika!"

Before the mansion was completely gone from their vision, the group waved goodbye to Rotom who was currently waving back. Mel smiled softly when she noticed that there was a Chimchar doll hanging from Rotom's neck.

While walking Ash turned to Mel, "So where you heading now, Mel?"  
"Eh, I think I'll hang with you guys for now, If that's ok with you guys?"

Brock's eyes immediately turned into hearts as he kneeled before Mel,

"Of course not my love! We would be honored to ha-" Brock didn't get a chance to finish as Croagunk used Poison Jab to his side and dragged him away after Brock had collapsed

"Um…" Everyone but Paul chuckled with a sweatdrop appeared behind their heads

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Paul murmured

* * *

The group of trainers and pokemon decided to stay and camp once night fallen. Ash and Brock were sleeping in their sleeping bag with their pokemon sprawled around them. Pikachu was on Ash's face; Staravia was on the tree branch of Torterra's back with Aipom, Turtwig, and Murkrow; Sudowoodo and Croagunk were beside Brock. Dawn had fallen asleep in Paul's arms with Piplup in her grasp and Paul's arms wrapped around her waist. Gallade and Gardevior were in a similar position; Buizel was lying on his stomach with Buneary on top of him while hugging him from behind; Houndoom had curled into a ball sleeping near his mistress with Chimchar sleeping on his muzzle and Elekid leaning against Houndoom. Zoey was leaning against Torterra with Glameow in her lap while her Misdreavus and Shellos were on the continent pokemon's back.

Zoey's eyes opened when a soft melody reached her ears. Zoey looked around the area, _"Where's that noise coming from?"_

Zoey gently removed Glameow from her lap as to not wake it up and followed where the music was coming from. After walking for a few minutes Zoey hid behind a few bushes as she noticed Mel blowing on a leaf, producing the pleasant tune. Yori was sleeping beside his mistress, holding Mel's belt that held her pokeballs. As the song came to an end, Mel removed the leaf from her lips and spoke gently as her free hand tenderly stroked the Monferno's fur, "Is there something you need, Zoey?"

Zoey sighed as she sat beside Mel after walking out from behind the bushes, "I just wanted to know something"  
"Yeah…"  
"…How…How did you know all that happened at the Old Chateau" Zoey said as she remembered everything Mel had told them about Rotom, Mimi, and the fire that started  
"It's called research" Mel replied as her back hit the grass and her arms folded behind her head  
"But why would you research the Old Chateau? It's on the thickest part of this forest and mostly everyone overlooks it. The only reason we found it is because we were lost and tired"

Mel smirked while closing her eyes, "You really are from Snowpoint City! To have such knowledge and insight is truly a gift from Uxie himself!"

Zoey gave a confused look but narrowed her eyes and quickly got up into a defensive stance, "How do you know I'm from Snowpoint City! I never mentioned that!"

Mel ignored Zoey's questioned and plainly decided to fall asleep. Zoey see this and growled but before she could do anything she heard a voice speak out in her head,

"_**Be still my child!"**_

Zoey smiled to herself as she recognized the voice, _"Is it alright for you to talk to me telepathically? I'm pretty far from Snowpoint so you're using a lot of psychic power, Uxie…"  
__**"Don't worry this is nothing for me. But more importantly, do not be intimidated by Mel, my child, she is not an enemy"**_

Zoey relaxed and dropped her stance when Uxie stated this, but she continued to stare at the sleeping trainer before her, _"Then who is she to us?"_

"_**Mel is the one His Majesty and I told you and Paul about. She is the Renegade Trainer, the tragic trainer torn between light and darkness!"**_

Zoey's eyes widen, _"What! She's the Renegade Trainer!? She seemed so carefree…"_

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes as she could hear Paul's heavy breathing, "Paul…" she whispered while turning her head to look at him

"What is it troublesome woman? Go back to sleep!"  
"But Paul…is it the same dream again?"  
"…" Paul only looked at the ground, avoiding Dawn's gaze  
"I'm taking that as a yes!" Dawn smiled softly as she laid her head on Paul's chest, "Can I please know what it's about? You've been having them since we started our journey 4 years ago…haha funny thing is I don't even remember what we did after we got Piplup and Torterra!"

Paul remained silent but he brought Dawn closer, if that was even possible, and buried his face in her hair, "That's cause you're so forgetful…"

Dawn just sighed and returned to the world of sleep. When she did Paul's grip on her tightened, causing Piplup to awaken, "Piplup? Pip?"

"Sorry Piplup…it's just another dream"  
"Pip?" the penguin pokemon questioned while turning its head to the side  
"Azelf was just talking to me in my dream…apparently Mel is the Renegade Trainer we've heard about…"  
"Pip!" the water pokemon's eyes grew, "Piplup Pip…"

* * *

**AN: Yay! I finally got chapter 15 up! Lol sorry for not updating last month was just wild for me! Had to celebrate my mom's birthday, then had to celebrate my birthday! (Yay for me I'm finally 16! :D)**

**So yea..........oohh**

**BTW: you get a virtual cookie if you know what renegade means! (f.y.i: renegade is also my favorite word! idk why it just rolls off the tongue!) **

**I bet you guys thought the visit to the Old Chateau was just few filler chapters right? But actually it isn't cuz i needed to introduce Mel and we're gonna be seeing Mimi, Gengar, Kai, and Rotom again!  
**

**Oh and your choices b4 i 4get  
**

**Next chapter's gonna be kinda of a filler and not so much a filler cuz... well... 4get it i don't wanna spoil it! so choose what u want the "filler chapter" 2 b about:  
a) How Buizel and Buneary joined Dawn  
b) How Zoey knows about Paul turning into Luxray and all that stuff  
c) How Paul and Dawn meet and started their journey together  
d) All of the above (lol sounds like a test)**


	16. Chapter 16: Walking Down Memory Lane

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"

_Chapter 16: Walking Down Memory Lane With You…_

Mel yawned and stretched her limbs as her hands tried to rub the sand out her eyes. Yori jumped up from his sleeping position, ran through the bushes and towards the other pokemon, who were helping their trainers set up the table for breakfast. The Monferno had wrapped his mistress' belt around itself, leaving his mistress and another completely alone. Mel tried to get up, but she felt some weight on top of her. Her eyes drifted down to see that Zoey's head was resting on her stomach, still sound asleep. Mel chuckled slightly as she let Zoey's hair slipped through her fingers,

"_I swear this girl…she looks so much more peaceful in her sleep…"_

* * *

As Dawn was setting up the table she felt a pokemon jump onto her shoulder,

"Hey, Yori! Your awake!" Dawn exclaimed as she pets the monkey pokemon, "Where's Mel?"

Dawn looks around and noticed her best friend wasn't anywhere in sight, "And where's Zoey?"

Yori pointed to where the two girls were and jumped of off Dawn's shoulder to go over to Brock, who was cooking breakfast. While watching Brock cook, Yori noticed that Buneary was having a little trouble when she was trying to unroll the picnic blanket. Yori went over to Buneary and grabbed the other side of the blanket. Buneary gave a smile in thanks as they straightened it out while placing it on the ground,

"(Thanks Yori!)" Buneary called out  
"(No problem! So how was your night?)" Yori asked  
"(Um…)" Buneary began to blush

Yori noticed this and the fact that Buneary gave a brief glance at Buizel, who was resting in the shade of a tree. Yori smirked as he saw this,

"(So you were dreaming of your Prince Charming?)" Yori teased

Buneary's blush deepened as she became hysterical,

"(What? No! I wasn't dreaming about me and Buizel or our future!)"

Yori's smirk widened as he raised an eyebrow,

"(Oh really?)"

Buneary realized what she just said and blushed even more. Yori couldn't help but laugh at this,

"(And here I thought you couldn't blush anymore!)"  
"(Yori!)"

Buneary's outburst only caused Yori to laugh harder. The laughing soon caught Buizel's attention,

"_(What's with all the noise?…)" _

Buizel looked over to Yori and Buneary and saw Yori laughing with Buneary blushing like no tomorrow.

"(…)"

Buizel's paws formed a fist as he walked over to the two,

"(Hey Buneary!)"

Buneary tensed as she recognized the voice,

"(B-Buizel!)"  
"(What's going on?)" the water pokemon asked as he glanced at the two  
"(Oh nothing much)" Yori replied as an idea popped into his head, "(Buneary's just telling me bout how she was dreaming bout you!)"  
"(What?)"  
"(Yori!)"

Yori laughed out loud and ran off to find his mistress. Once he was gone, Buizel turned to Buneary,

"(Is it true?)" Buizel questioned  
"(Well…kinda)" Buneary answered, all the while avoiding his gaze  
"(Kinda?)"  
"(I was dreaming about when we first met…)" Buneary said, her blush not letting up for even a second

Buizel couldn't help but smile as he not only saw the blush but remembered the day the two met and when joined Dawn's team.

**Flashback**

**Dawn sighed, as she was completely bored out of her mind. Beside Dawn were Piplup, Buneary, Murkrow, and a green and yellow colored pokemon. The pokemon looked like a large turtle that had two bushes growing on either side of its back. Dawn sighed again and looked at the three pokemon,**

"**You guys bored too?"  
"Piplup Pip!"  
"Bun Buneary!"  
"Murkrow Murk!"  
"Grotle Tle!"**

**For the past hour or so, Dawn had been fishing in a river while waiting for Paul to return from the nearby city after shopping for supplies. Suddenly the fishing rod was beginning to be drawn towards the water.**

"**Huh? Oh! Guys help me!" Dawn yelled out before the pokemon began pulling on the rod**

**Not to long after, Buizel was pulled out of the water as it held onto the hook of the fishing rod.**

"**Bui Bui!" Buizel said as he motioned the trainer for a battle, his eyes showed his confidence**

"**A Buizel huh" Dawn stated, "Alright grass is super effective against water! So you're up Grotle!"  
"Grotle! Otle!"  
"All right! Razor Leaf!"  
"Grotle!"**

**Razor sharp leaves left the two bushes from Grotle's back and aimed towards Buizel. Buizel jumped back to avoid then he fired a powerful Water Gun that was able to push back Grotle by a few centimeters. The grass pokemon groaned but waited patiently for an order, as Buizel was getting ready to fire another round of Water Gun.**

"**Dodge it!" Dawn yelled**

**Grotle knew that it couldn't move away fast enough with its weight, so it ducked down as the high-pressured water passed between the bushes on its back. Grotle's eyes widen as it noticed just where the Water Gun was going now that it missed its target. The Water Gun was heading straight for Buneary. The water was able to throw the rabbit pokemon of its feet and land right into the river behind it.**

"**Buneary!" Dawn exclaimed as she ran beside the river with the other pokemon, "Oh no there's a waterfall at the end of the river!"**

**Buizel heard this and inwardly scolded itself; he then jumped into the river, knowing that this was his fault…**

**End of Flashback**

Buneary giggled as Buizel told the story,

"(Why did you jump into the river? We never even got each others names and yet…)"

Buizel simply looked away,

"(Cause I knew it was my fault and I had to fix it!)"

Buneary smiled and buried her head into Buizel's chest,

"Whatever you say, you big softy!)"  
"(Yeah, yeah whatever…)" Buizel replied as his arms wrapped around the rabbit

* * *

Dawn giggled as she watched her two pokemon openly express their love,

"I was wondering when those two would get together!"

Brock, who was nearby, heard this and gave a chuckle of his own,

"Is that so? If you ask me, I think that those two kind of represent you and Paul!"  
"Really? Hey speaking of Paul, where is he? I haven't seen him or Ash around since we all woke up"  
"Oh those two went off to train somewhere deeper in the forest"

Dawn sighed and shook her head before shouting out in anger, "I swear those two…they could've at least had breakfast or better yet help us!"

Brock was amused at Dawn's frustration, "Hey Dawn, I was meaning to ask before but how did you and Paul meet?"

"Huh? Oh that well actually, my mom wanted me to start my journey with someone so she would know I would be alright and well…"

**Flashback**

"**But mom!" a newly five-year old Dawn exclaimed, "I don't need to start my journey with someone! I'll be fine by myself! No need to worry!"**

**Dawn's mother, Johanna, shook her head, "It's when you say that, that I worry most!"**

**A man near by laughed aloud as he heard the two fighting. Johanna turned to the man, **

"**Professor Rowan, please tell me there's someone that Dawn can start her journey with when she turns ten?"**

**The professor scratched his head, "Well there is this young man named Paul. He's the same age as Dawn so they can start their journey together. I've been teaching Paul the basics of being a pokemon trainer, so I'm sure he's capable of taking care of himself and Dawn when they set out. He's actually coming over in a bit, you and Dawn can stay a little longer to meet him"**

"**That sounds wonderful!" Johanna exclaimed**

**Dawn sweatdropped at the exchange, "Don't I get a say in this mom?"  
"Nope!"**

**End of Flashback**

Dawn sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as she told the memories to Brock, "While I was waiting for Paul, I played with the 3 starters, Piplup, Turtwig, and Chimchar"

Brock nodded his head urging Dawn to continue, "While I was playing with the pokemon I got really close to Piplup and Turtwig! So when Paul came by he saw that I was really close to Turtwig he was happy and we've been together ever since!"

"Paul didn't have a problem with this?" Brock questioned  
"Not really! I think he didn't mind and I think he really liked the idea of traveling with someone instead of being alone."

Brock sweatdropped at this, "Somehow I can't picture that with Paul…"

Dawn smiled softly, "That's because this was all before he became the heartless person you and Ash call him. To be honest with you, I don't even know how he turned like that…"

* * *

Zoey yawned and tried to get up when she noticed that she had a warm pillow and an even warmer blanket around her waist. Once the red head's eyes were fully open she realized that Mel had her arms wrapped around her, with her head resting on Zoey's shoulder. Zoey blushed at the close contact, "Um…Mel…"

A soft groan was heard before Zoey was given a reply, "Hm?"

"Could you… let go?"  
"Wha?"

It took Mel a few seconds to register the position they were in.

"Oh! Right…" Mel said calmly as she unwrapped her hands and released Zoey

"Thanks…" Zoey whispered as she sat herself in front of Mel, "So…"  
"Hm?"

Zoey scratched her head, "You're the…. The…"

"The Renegade Trainer" Mel finished for her

Zoey nodded, "Yeah…"

Mel yawned and stretched a bit before leaning her weight against the tree that was behind her, while closing her eyes.

"By the way, Zoey"  
"Yes?"  
"How do you know about Paul being a Luxray?"  
"Wait how do you know about- wait forget it… I'm guessing His Majesty told you about that"  
"Yup" Mel replied while nodding her head  
"Well… to be honest…I found out about it by accident"

One of Mel's eyes cracked open to peek at Zoey, "Oh?"

Zoey moved beside Mel and sat by her, "Yeah…"

**Flashback**

**A ten-year old Zoey walked against the snow that was blowing in her direction as she made her way towards her destination, Lake Acuity. Zoey hugged her jacket closer as she slowly walked through snowy bush; that is until she saw a bright light near the edge of the lake. Zoey gasped as she hid behind the bushes and snow. When the light died down, two humans were seen with three pokemon. The boy was holding an unconscious girl closely while two of the pokemon were just opening their eyes,**

"**Piplup Pip?"  
"Wig Turtwig?"**

**The third pokemon, which was floating, yelled out,**

"_**Uxie are you here?"**_**  
**_"Telepathy?"_** Zoey thought, **_"Wait isn't that Mesprit? The lake guardian of Lake Verity and being of emotion?" _

**Another pokemon seemed to fly out of the water. This pokemon looked similar Mesprit, except that this one was gray, its head resembled a helmet, and its eyes were closed. Zoey's eyes widened,**

"_Uxie, the lake guardian of Lake Acuity and the being of knowledge…"_

**Despite having his eyes closed, he was able to tell where the group was, **

"_**Why are you all the way here, sister?" **_**Uxie asked  
**_**"Brother, can you help these two? The boy is Paul and the girl is Dawn…"  
"What do I have to do?" **_**Uxie asked**

**Before Mesprit could answer, Paul had called out,**

"**Please erase her memories of what happened at Lake Verity!"**

**A look of confusion crossed Uxie's face and Mesprit saw this,**

"_**I'll explain later! Can you please!"  
"Fine!" **_**Uxie replied, **_**"Then the price will be…"**_

**Paul clutched Dawn closer to his body to assure that she wouldn't freeze to death all the while waiting for Uxie to say the price. Uxie's face looked over to the night sky to see the full moon, he then faced Mesprit, who had hovered beside him.**

"_**This could go well with His Majesty's plan…"  
"True, and the eavesdropper can also help us" **_**Mesprit whispered back**

**Uxie nodded his head and soared over to the humans and other pokemon,**

"_**Ok human, I will grant you your wish at a simple price"  
**_**"And that is?" Paul asked cautiously  
**_**"Simple for every full moon you're body will transform into that of a Luxray"**_

**Paul nodded his head, "But why… transform into a pokemon?"**

"_**Because this will benefit us as well!" **_**Mesprit reasoned**

**Paul still didn't understand but nodded his head either way, not wanting to go against what they had said. Uxie sees this and nodes his head. The two red jewels on his tails glowed along with the gem on his forehead. Uxie then, for the first time since he appeared, opened his eyes,**

"_**We have formed a contract by words. So long as the moonlight hits your body and you turn into a Luxray, the girl will have no memories of the incident at my sister's domain!"**_

**The glow of Uxie's three gems died down after the knowledge pokemon closed its eyes. Soon after Paul felt a rush of energy surge through his body. Paul began to breath hard as he fell to his knees.**

"**Turtwig!"  
"Piplup!"**

**Paul was soon on his hands and knees as he stared at the ground for a few seconds. His gaze shifted to the full moon and the force he felt soon got stronger. Paul clutched his chest in pain, until he heard Uxie speaking,**

"_**Don't fight it…this is the transformation….this is your price…"**_

**Paul immediately relaxed as he heard this. A light soon engulfed Paul and died out after a few seconds or so. In Paul's place was now a proud Luxray. Zoey, who was still watching, watched in amazement as the Luxray gave a powerful roar before collapsing from exhaustion. Piplup and Turtwig ran over to check on Paul and make sure he was alright. Mesprit flew to the pokemon's side,**

"_**We'll be going now, brother"  
"Take care!"**_

**Just like how they had arrived the group had disappeared in a flash of light.**

"_**Now," **_**Uxie said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Zoey, **_**"What to do with the little spy…"**_

"……"

**End of Flashback**

"So I became a messenger for Uxie and the other lake guardians…" Zoey ended  
"I see…" Mel said as the story sunk in

* * *

**AN: Urg this took forever to do! -_-**

**That last flashback took up like 3-4 pages on microsoft word!**

**Anyway...**

**2 all those who said rebel/traitorous to renegade's meaning**

**Here: *gives them all a virtual cookie!***

**BTW: **

**mednin: you said ur confused bout all the OCs right? y dont u e-mail me nd I'll answer ur questions as soon as i can (this also applies 2 any1 w/ a question)**

**QueenZoroark: lol Paulray! i think i wanna use that in a future chapter n.n credits of the name will go 2 u of course**

**I usually dont reply to comments but i just wanted 2 now cuz yea.... but i still do read em nd it makes me happy that u guys love this story!!**

**n.n**


	17. Chapter 17: Council of Legends

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"

_Chapter 17: Council of Legends_

"Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded Staravia  
"Dodge it Turtwig!" Gardenia, the Eterna Gym leader shouted

The group was currently in the Eterna Gym watching Ash battle Gardenia for his second badge. Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and Yori were cheering Ash on while Paul, Zoey, and Mel were talking to each other,

"So you're the Renegade Trainer…" Paul whispered

Mel simply nodded her head as she watched Ash's Staravia get knocked out by Gardenia's Turtwig. Mel gave a yawn as she looked over to Zoey while leaning back in her chair,

"After this we're gonna have to go to Spear Pillar too see what the Council of Legends wanted"  
"I know" Zoey replied before turning her attention to Paul, "By the way, Paul, you guys are heading to Hearthome City right?"  
"Yeah and?" Paul asked

Zoey gave a small smirk, "I remember Kenny saying that he's going to a contest in Hearthome…the same contest Dawn's going to enter in…"

Mel raised an eyebrow as she noticed Paul's right eye twitch slightly and twitch even more when she asked,

"Who's Kenny?"  
"He's Dawn's rival in contests but they're childhood friends" Zoey chuckled lightly before continuing, "Paul doesn't really like Kenny since Kenny just loves teasing Dawn"

Paul growled slightly as his gaze turned into a glare,

"_That idiot better keep his hands to himself or else…"_

Dawn turned her attention away from the battle after hearing Paul's growl,

"Huh? What's wrong Paul?"  
"Nothing…" Paul grunted with a scowl on his face while Zoey chuckled in the background

Dawn gave a bewildered look as she heard the referee confirming Ash's victory over Gardenia.

* * *

"_**Alright then, I call this meeting to begin!"**_ a large pokemon called out

The pokemon had a white body with a long mane extending away from its head, a golden streak on its head, its golden hooves softly tapped the floor it stood on, and a golden cross shaped wheel attached to its abdomen. His green eyes moved across the room while his red pupils watched all the pokemon before him. 33 pokemon stood before him in the large hall they were all in, this was the Council of Legends in the Hall of Origin. Of all the pokemon in the hall, Rotom stepped forward,

"_**Your Majesty, we should really do something about that Team Galactic!"**_

Arceus, the pokemon Rotom spoke to, nodded his head,

"_**True…"**_

Uxie hovered to Rotom's side,

"_**Your Majesty, Team Galactic is going to try and use Dawn as bait to lure my sister out of her domain!"**_

A pokemon that looked similar to Uxie and Mesprit went to Uxie's side; the pokemon was a blue fairy that had a red gem on each of its two tails as its yellow eyes looked up to Arceus,

"_**Please, Your Majesty, if anything happens to our sister or Dawn that the boy, Paul, might refuse to transform into a pokemon"**_

Arceus closed his eyes to think for a second before opening his eyes and looked over at two pokemon. One of the pokemon looked similar to a cat except it had a long tail and long hind legs. The other pokemon looked more like a pink fairy with small light green wings on her back and two pink antennas where the tips were a light green. Both female pokemon looked over to Arceus,

"_**Celebi, Mew…"**_

The two said pokemon straightened out and looked at the alpha pokemon,

"_**Yes?"  
"Go to Mel and have her…observe…"**_

Celebi and Mew gave each other a confused look, but shrugged it off and flew off to do as they were told. Once they were gone, Arceus turned his head and gave another order,

"_**The rest of you are dismissed, but be sure to keep an eye out and try not to get captured by these malevolence humans…"**_

The rest of the legendary pokemon nodded their heads and soon enough Arceus found that he was soon alone and his thoughts drifting off to the one legendary pokemon that wasn't at the meeting,

"_**Giratina…my friend, why did you betray us…"**_

* * *

"Come on you two! Can't you guys stay a little longer and at least hang out with us?" Dawn exclaimed as she finished chewing the food in her mouth

The group was now in a restaurant to celebrate Ash and Paul's victory over Gardenia and obtaining their second badge. Zoey was about to refuse but Mel had spoke first,

"Why not? We're not in any rush!"  
"Mel…" Zoey tried to reason

Mel chuckled huskily,

"Relax Zoey! If we're late then just blame it on me!"  
"Either way it's your fault if we're late…"

Zoey then received a chuckle as a response. Dawn looked over to Zoey before asking,

"Where are you two heading anyway?"  
"We're going back to Snowpoint for some stuff!" Mel replied after swallowing her food  
"Oh…"

Brock, who was looking through his guidebook, caught everyone's attention when he asked,

"Hey guys, why don't we check out the Ancient Statue?"  
"Sure!"

* * *

In front of an old pokemon statue at the edge of Eterna City stood a blond woman. The woman was wearing all black and the hair bands she wore were resembled a Lucario's aura sensors with a yellow strip going around it. The woman turned her head as she spotted a specific person in the crowd that had formed long before. In the crowd were Ash and the others. The woman smiled softy as she walks over to the group,

"Mel! How've you been? It's been so long since I've last seen you!"  
"Hey Cynthia! I've been good" Mel replied happily  
"Cynthia! My lovely la-"

Before Brock could finish trying to woe Cynthia, Croagunk jabbed him in the side with Poison Jab and dragged the unconscious breeder away.

Ash gave a confused look,

"Cynthia?"  
"Idiot" Paul murmured under his breath, "You're a pokemon trainer and you don't know who the Champion is"

Ash's eyes widen,

"You're the Champion?"  
"That's correct" Cynthia replied  
"Wait!" Dawn called out, "How do you and Mel know each other?"

Cynthia giggled lightly,

"We've known each other for a few years and we've had a very… interesting meeting"

Everyone raised an eyebrow while both Cynthia and Mel giggled,

"So Cynthia, why are you here?"  
"Well I wanted to learn about Sinnoh's history" Cynthia answered as she looked back at the pokemon statue

The group walked up to the statue and noticed the description was written in a weird language.

"What's that written in?" Dawn asked  
"That's the Unown language" Cynthia replied, "It tells of the birth of Dialga, the temporal pokemon, and Palkia, the spatial pokemon"  
"Wow…" Ash and Dawn said in amazement as they stared at the statue

As the group listened to Cynthia explain the legends, Zoey leaned towards Mel,

"Mel, we should really get going"  
"Yeah…" Mel replied, "Hey you guys, Zoey and I have to get going now"  
"What! So soon!" Dawn whined  
"Sorry" Zoey apologized as she and Mel walked off

While they walked away, Cynthia shot Mel a look and was answered with a waving hand that meant the Champion would be informed later.

* * *

A lone pokemon stared at the starry sky that lit up the town nearby, standing just on the outskirts of the town. The pokemon was a shadow like creature, which had his head covered by fog like mask. His skinny arms were crossed over his chest and through the darkness of night it looked like the pokemon was wearing a ripped cloak. The pokemon turned his head when he heard his name being called by a soft and gentle voice,

"_**Darkrai…"**_

Darkrai turned his head to see a female pokemon with a swan like body. She had pink wings that were rounded at her side; on both sides of her face were ornaments in the shape of a crescent moon.

"_**Cresselia, what do you want?"  
"Darkrai, please tell me you're not going out to cause the humans nightmares again?"**_

Darkrai chuckled softly,

"_**Now why would I do that, my dear Cresselia?"  
"Well why else would you be near a human filled place?"**_ Cresselia questioned as she hovered beside the dark pokemon and laid her head on Darkrai's shoulder

"_**Maybe I give the humans nightmares just to see you? Who knows…" **_Darkrai replied as he closed his eyes

Cresselia smiled softly before rubbing her cheek against Darkrai's,

"_**It's been a while since we've last seen Mel and Daichi"  
"True, it's been 3 or so years I believe…"  
"You know, you didn't have to attack Temporal Tower back then…"  
"What can I say? Team Galactic was able to brainwash me"****"So they did! I'm just glad that Mel and Daichi were able to stop you" **_Cresselia whispered_**  
"I swear those two really gave me so many bruises…and you did to my love!"**_ Darkrai called out

Cresselia giggled in response and the two were soon silent while watching the stars.

* * *

Zoey and Mel were near a lake while resting on their way to Snowpoint City. In the lake was Shellos and another blue pokemon. The blue pokemon looked like a dog with a fish tail and a light blue collar. It's fin like ears twitched slightly while it swam through the water before resurfacing and calling out,

"Vaporeon!"

The pokemon was Nanami, Mel's Vaporeon. Shellos and Nanami were both playing in the water by splashing water at each other. At the shore of the lake were Akira and a red pokemon leaning against each other. The red pokemon resembled Akira, except that he had red fur, a fluffy yellow tail, an even fluffier collar and a bunch of fur collecting on the top of its head. It was Kenji, Mel's Flareon,

"Flare…eon!" Kenji called out while yawning out loud

Near Kenji and Akira were Yori, Glameow, and Misdreavus playing in the grass. A little farther away from the lake were Mel, Zoey, and two other pokemon. One of the pokemon looked like a jackal standing on its hind legs. His forepaws were black and had a white spike on the upper side of his wrist and a third spike on the pokemon's chest; it was Neji, Mel's Lucario. The two trainers were on top of the second pokemon's back. The pokemon was a large Torterra; it was much larger then Paul's Torterra, this pokemon was Daichi. Mel was leaning against the tree on Torterra's back with a leaf pressed alongside her lips and playing a sweet melody. Neji was doing the same as his mistress as he laid down on the branch over Mel's head. Zoey's head laid on Mel's lap as she slowly drifted into the dream realm while listening to Mel and Neji's harmonic music. Mel opened her closed eyes as she noticed nearby bushes shaking. Mel turned her head slightly after lowering the leaf from her lips to see two pink pokemon emerge from the bushes,

"Mew, Celebi! What are you two doing here?"  
**_"His Majesty wanted us to tell you to observe the humans" _**Mew replied while curling her body around Mel's neck while Celebi rested on top of Mel's head  
"I see…" Mel said, "So Celebi how are things with Grovyle?" Mel asked with a smirk

Celebi puffed out her cheeks,

**_"My dear Grovyle is to concerned with doing the work the Council of Legends give him, so he doesn't pay attention to me anymore!"  
"I keep trying to tell her to talk to him but…" _**Mew said

Mel chuckled as she brought the leaf, in between her fingers, back to her lips and resumed on playing the tune with Neji. Both Mew and Celebi smiled tenderly as they heard the music; the two pokemon snuggled closer to Mel and, just like Zoey, surrendered to the sandman.

* * *

**AN: yay! Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness & Time reference!**

**If you guys haven't realized it yet, Mel would be the player in the game while Daichi was the partner pokemon when he was a turtwig. **

**Anyway I know I haven't been showin much of any ikarishipping but they will have their moments in the next chapter or so**

**Anyway as you can see... my team is now going to show up so I think I should tell you all why I gave them the Japanese names they have sooo**

**My Torterra is named Daichi because "dai" means large/great & "chi" means earth/land/wisdom/intellect. So i figured a large pokemon that's a ground type would fit to have Daichi as a name also because since he's older out of my other pokemon he'd be wiser then the others**

**My Monferno is named Yori because......well I have no real reason for naming him this since "Yori" means trust**

**My Lucario is named Neji because....well if you watched Naruto then you would know why. I mean come on! Lucario can see with his eyes closed with his aura while Neji can do the same with Byakugan**

**My Flareon is named Kenji because "ken" means study & "ji" means two. Idk i just liked the name at the moment so I used it**

**My Jolteon is named Akira because it means bright/clear. I figured to name her this since she can use electricity to light up things**

**And finally my Vaporeon is named Nanami because "nana" means seven & "mi" means sea. Funny thing is of the seven evolutions I could evolve Eevee into, I got all the evolutions and Vaporeon was the last one! (aka: 7th one) and it was a water pokemon sooo yea**

**Anyway:  
**

**shippofan2k: yes team galactic will try to kidnap Dawn again in a future chapter**

**suigetsu-is-da-bomb: lol don't worry ur not being rude! I take forever to update because I can sometimes have writers block or I don't know how to write out a scene **


	18. Chapter 18: Friend or Foe?

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"

_Chapter 18: Friend or Foe?_

The sound of grass rustling and being crushed were heard as several pokemon ran across the plains, chasing after two pokemon. One of the pokemon running away was a white mongoose-like pokemon. The pokemon had red markings on its face, chest, and paws. The long and sharp claws, on the pokemon's forepaws, cut up some grass while running. It's white fluffy tail swiftly moved from side to side while running; the pokemon was a Zangoose. Zangoose's pink eyes turned to the pokemon running beside it. The pokemon beside Zangoose was a large black snake, which had several markings on its body. It's red fangs and bladelike tail swung back and forth as it slithered alongside Zangoose; the pokemon was a Seviper. Both Zangoose and Seviper had several deep cuts across their bodies, evidence of being in a tough battle. The pokemon hunting down the two pokemon were a pack of Zangooses. The Zangoose leading the others yelled out,

"(Kakashi, you traitor! How dare you choose a Seviper to be your mate!)

The Zangoose, Kakashi, yelled back a reply without turning his head,

"(Who cares if she is a Seviper! All that matters is that I love her!)"  
"(Kakashi…)" the Seviper whispered

Kakashi turned his head towards Seviper and spoke in a gentle yet determined voice,

"Don't worry Tsubaki! I won't let anything happen to you…"

* * *

Dawn sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time,

"Are we at Hearthome City, yet? I wanna compete for my next ribbon already!"  
"And I wanna get my 3rd badge!" Ash complained along side Dawn

Brock chuckled,

"We're almost there, just a little longer"  
"Pika!"

The 4 trainers and Pikachu were all heading to Hearthome City for Dawn's contest and Ash and Paul's gym battle, but they weren't really in that big of a rush since Hearthome was at least a day or so away.

"Troublesome…" Paul whispered but it was just enough for Ash to hear  
"What was that Paul?"  
"Nothing, just that all your whining is getting annoying"  
"What?"

Ash was beginning to get enraged but luckily Brock stepped in,

"Ok, ok! Break it up you two! I swear, you two fight more than a Zangoose and a Seviper do!"

A few seconds after the sentence left Brock's lips, Pikachu's ears shot up,

"Pika?"  
"Huh? What's wrong buddy?" Ash questioned

Pikachu pointed towards a nearby bush, which the others checked out. The trainers gasped as they spotted two-exhausted pokemon sleeping in the shade of a tree, a Zangoose and a Seviper.

* * *

Zoey moaned slightly as her fingers brushed trough her red hair,

"Mel…Can we please get going to Lake Acuity!"

Zoey, Mel, and their pokemon were currently in the snow covered Route 217. Mel and her pokemon were eating berries that they had recently found. Mel licked her lips,

"Relax Zoey! Here, have a berry!" Mel reasoned while handing Zoey a Nanab Berry

Zoey couldn't help but sigh after accepting the berry and eating it while her pokemon ate the other berries,

"_I swear, this girl…she's so relaxed all the time"_

While eating, Mel noticed how Neji's ear twitched ever so slightly and how Daichi's head turned somewhat towards the same direction Neji's ears leaned towards. Mel's eyes shifted towards the said direction to see a pokemon concealing itself in shadows and snow. It was a medium sized, dark purple pokemon with a stripe running down its back. Its face looked a bit similar to a cat with small fangs. Its large tail was very long and was laid on its back and faintly over its face.

"_A Skuntank…? What's a Skuntank doing here? They don't live in this area…"_

The Skuntank soon slipped away from Mel's view.

"…"

Mel let out a breath of air and returned to eating the Sitrus Berry in her palm.

* * *

Kakashi groaned as he lifted his head from a pillow made of leaves. Kakashi rubbed his eyes before taking in where he was,

"(Where am I…Wait, where's Tsubaki?)"

The panic began to settle in the Zangoose's mind, as he couldn't find the snake pokemon anywhere.

"(Hey you're awake!)"

Kakashi spun his head to look behind over his shoulder to see Buneary and Gardevior.

"(Um…hi)" Kakashi greeted hesitantly  
"(Don't worry we won't hurt you)" Gardevior replied with a soft smile  
"(We?)"

One of Buneary's ears pointed in the direction of Ash, Brock, Dawn and Paul's team,

"(Our trainers found you and this Seviper and they decided to take care of you both)"

Kakashi's ears jerked as he heard this,

"A Seviper? You mean Tsubaki? Where is she?" he asked while giving the two female pokemon a hopeful look  
"I believe she's being treated by Ash and Brock on the other side of camp since they know about you and Seviper being long time rivals…" Gardevior answered

Kakashi immediately ran towards the opposite end of the campsite to find the Seviper, only to be stopped by Buneary and Gardevior,

"(Hey, what are you-)"  
"(We know you're trying to pick a fight with that Seviper)" Buneary stated  
"(Please, you're both injured!)" Gardevior said  
"(I don't care If I am injured! Now let me through!)" Kakashi yelled, now loosing his patience

The female pokemon looked at each other, unsure if they should let the Zangoose go; before they could decide they heard the Zangoose's voice,

"(If you won't move by will, then you will move by force!)"

Kakashi's claws soon glowed white before the normal-type pokemon charged forward. Before the attack could hit its targets, an orb made of water suddenly appeared before Kakashi. The cat ferret pokemon jumped back to avoid the hit only to sense another assault from behind, a glowing purple blade. Kakashi raised his still glowing claw to block the attack and jump away. Kakashi looked ahead to see Gallade and altered his vision to catch sight of Buizel behind him.

* * *

In a tent on the other side of camp were Brock, Ash, Dawn, Paul, and Tsubaki. Tsubaki was laying on top of a blanket while panting and sweat rolling down her face. Ash grabbed a damp towel and wiped the sweat away before petting the snake pokemon lightly.

"Poor thing…" Dawn whispered sadly  
"Judging from its wounds, I'm guessing it got into a fight with several Zangooses…" Brock stated after examining Tsubaki

Ash made a face and grunted,

"You think that Zangoose we found earlier is one of the Zangooses that did this?"  
"Not sure…but that is most likely"

Pretty soon an explosion was heard…

**BOOOOOM!**

"What was that?"  
"We should check it out!"

All the trainers, besides Paul, left to see what was going on. Tsubaki lifted her head and slowly slithered out of the tent after the trainers, having a good idea what caused the blast. The trainers arrived at the scene to see Buizel and Gallade fighting against Zangoose. Despite being injured, Kakashi was able to put up a good fight.

"What's going on?"  
"Seviper! Sev!"

Brock soon noticed that Tsubaki was now going towards Kakashi,

"Hey! Seviper!"

Kakashi heard Brock's yell and a cheerful look crossed his face,

"(Tsubaki!)" Kakashi was at Tsubaki's side in the blink of an eye, "(Are you alright? Does anything hurt? Is the baby alright?)"

The pokemon's eyes widen as they heard this,

"_(Baby?)"_

* * *

Paul slowly walked out of the lone tent that was far away from the others. Paul sighed and looked over to where the sun was now setting. Paul grunted inwardly,

"_Another night of the full moon…"_

Paul shifted his eyes towards Torterra and sent him a message with his eyes. Torterra, after noticing the look, nodded his head and signaled to Dawn and Paul's pokemon to leave. The said pokemon were somehow able to slip away unnoticed by everyone. Once they were far enough away, Paul stepped into the light the now soaring moon had illuminated. A familiar blinding light covered Paul and transformed him into a Luxray…

* * *

A green dinosaur like pokemon swiftly moved from branch to branch of each tree as it sped through the forest. The pokemon had two claws on its hand and bird-like feet and two tails that seemed like leaves. The three leaves growing from each of his wrist and the large leaf on his head danced with the wind it paced trough,

"_**My dear Grovyle!"**_

The pokemon, Grovyle, turned his head vaguely to see a pink being. From the corner of his eye, Grovyle became aware of the pink creature that was now latching on to his neck as to not fall behind,

"(Celebi? Why are you here?)"  
_**"What? I can't visit you, my dear Grovyle?"**_

Celebi giggled as she tightened her grip around Grovyle's neck while nuzzling his neck.

"(Tch…)"

Grovyle looked straight ahead to both hide his blush and to concentrate on his mission.

* * *

**AN: Yeah... I know it's shorter than usual but I've already got the next chapter planned out and it's going to be really long...mostly an info chapter... so I thought it'd be good to shorten this chapter and just make the next one longer than usual to make up for the shortness in this one. Now, if you read through the story closely enough you might have found some plot holes (like how I haven't explained why Mel is called the Renegade Trainer or why Paul turning into a pokemon is important besides erasing Dawn's memory and some more you might have found) those**** plot holes will be filled in the next chapter.  
**

**If you want a preview of it than send me an email! (It pays to read the AN)**

**Anyway...yay for me!**

**Kakashi and Tsubaki are introduced! These two are my pokemon from Soul Silver :D (One reason I was on hiatus, the other being it's finals week for my school)  
**

**sasuhinafan121: Yes, May and Drew will appear but not until maybe chapter 20 or 21**

**Kimiko-the-flaming-fox-XS: Ehh, that's a pretty good idea, I might consider it but no promises**

**YoruichiKittyCat16: First of Yoruichi is awesome! Lol! Yeah I agree Mew and Celebi are adorable!**

**-AshXDawn4Ever-: Actually I look up the names on the amazing thing that is the computer n.n;;**

**ShadetheEchidna666: I agree those games were pretty fun to play with amazing story telling**

**suigetsu-is-da-bomb: Lol! If you think Paul is protective now, wait till you see how he is when Kenny's around n.n**

**And now I'm gone to try and finish next chapter!  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Just… Trust Me

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"

_Chapter 19: Just… Trust Me_

"Uxie! Can you here me?" Zoey yelled out

Zoey, Mel, and Yori were now at Lake Acuity looking for the fairy like pokemon. The three watched as a pokemon surfaced from the shimmering water and glided over to Zoey's side,

"_**Zoey! Mel! Yori! It's good to see you three again!"**_

Yori waved at Uxie while Mel nodded her head in response before Zoey spoke,

"It's good to see you too Uxie! So why did you call us out here?"  
"Yeah, you could've just told us with telepathy"  
_**"True,"**_ Uxie replied, _**"but there's a lot of information to tell you both. So we decided to take you to the Hall of Origin so that His Majesty can explain everything to you"**_

Mel sighed as Zoey nodded. Soon the four were surrounded by a bright light and were transported to the Hall of Origin. Before leaving, Mel spotted a nearby Skuntank along with the silhouette of a person, but her and the others left before she could make out whom it was.

"…"

* * *

Paul, now in his Luxray form, was walking through the forest with his and Dawn's pokemon. Paul's ears twitched slightly as he picked up the sound of rustling leaves. Paul turned to Murkrow and gave him a signal to attack. The crow dipped its head before diving down towards the bushes. From the bushes jumped out two pokemon, Grovyle and Celebi. All the pokemon but Paul, Torterra, and Piplup got into a fighting stance.

"_**It's nice to see you again Paul! I haven't seen you since the Council of Legends met a few months back!"**_ Celebi giggled out

Paul simply nodded his head. The other pokemon soon relaxed once they noticed Paul knew the newly arrived pokemon.

"_**Master Paul,"**_ Gallade began, _**"Who are these two?"**_

Celebi giggled again before replying for Paul,

"_**I'm Celebi and this," **_Celebi replied before clinging to Grovyle's neck, _**"is my dear Grovyle!"**_

Grovyle ignored how Celebi introduced him and went straight to business,

"(Paul, I'm sure Zoey told you the code before she and Mel left?)"  
"(…She said she saw Shieldon with a Luvdisc and the Shieldon was fighting a Milotic with the blizzard still going…)"

Grovyle nodded his head,

"(Correct)"  
"(What does that have to do with anything?)" Piplup asked  
"(It means that something might happen to Dawn…Am I not correct?)" Torterra answered as his eyes narrowed  
_**"Yes…"  
**_"(…)"

Paul kept silent while listening but the conversation had his undivided attention.

"(What's going to happen to our Mistress?)" Houndoom worriedly questioned as his voice asked the same thing the other pokemon had on their minds

Grovyle crossed his arms over his chest and locked gazes with Paul,

"(A Milotic symbolizes beauty and power; a Shieldon has the greatest defense for a frontal assault; and a Luvdisc symbolizes love)"  
_**"A beautiful yet destructive power will appear to you and try to take the one you love and you will defend her but you will be overpowered…" **_Celebi added

"(That blizzard…)" Paul whispered  
"(Correct)" Grovyle said as he nodded, "(One of the elements will go against you…)"  
"(The dark fire that started at the Old Chateau…)" Paul whispered once more, remembering the story from Mel  
_**"Right, the ones who are responsible for the fire wants to capture your special one" **_Celebi informed  
"(Wait why are they going after Dawn?)" Paul asked  
"(They want to lure out Mesprit. Since Mesprit guards all residents that are from Twinleaf Town, Dawn is going to be used as bait…)" Grovyle replied  
"(Tch…)"

* * *

"That's weird" Brock said as he rubbed his chin, "Zangoose and Seviper aren't fighting"

The trainers watched as Kakashi and Tsubaki talked to each other and the other pokemon

"You're right…." agreed Ash  
"That's a good thing isn't it?" Dawn spoke out, "Right Paul? Paul?"

Dawn looked around the area and soon realized that Paul and both their pokemon were gone,

"What the?"

Dawn then looked up to the dark sky and saw the full moon hovering above everyone.

"_That's right, he always trains on the night of a full moon…he could've at least told me that he was leaving to train!"_

"(Are you sure you're alright?)" Kakashi asked  
"(Yes, now stop worrying so much!)" Tsubaki giggled  
"(But-)"

Tsubaki brought her tail to Kakashi's lips to silence him. She then gave him a wink before turning to Pikachu, who was now beside her,

"(We thank you and your friends for the hospitality, but we must get going)"  
"(What? Already? Shouldn't you two at least wait till your wounds heal?)"

Kakashi shook his head as he led Tsubaki away,

"(Sorry but we can't stay in one place for to long, they might find us)"  
"(They?)" Turtwig asked  
"(Our tribes, they don't really… agree with our relationship)" Tsubaki explained  
"(I'll check if they're in the area!)" Staravia called out before flying off  
"(I'll go with you!)" Aipom said before running after the bird  
"(Thank you!)" Tsubaki yelled before turning to the other pokemon, "(I'm Tsubaki)"  
"(Kakashi)" the Zangoose said with a nod

The Seviper sighed and laid her head on the grassy floor beneath them. Kakashi curled up beside Tsubaki and kept a sharp eye out to check for any enemies. Sudowoodo went to Pikachu's side,

"(Should we tell our trainers about Tsubaki having a baby?)"  
"(You've got a point…)"

Pikachu and Sudowoodo ran off towards their trainers, in the background Croagunk could be seen sitting in the shade of a tree,

"(…?)"

* * *

In the Hall of Origin, there was a bright light that suddenly appeared before Arceus. Arceus watched as the light died down to reveal Zoey and Uxie,

"_**Uxie, Zoey, it's good to see you again"**_

Zoey bowed in reply before she noticed someone missing,

"Um…Uxie, where's Mel and Yori?"  
_**"I transported them somewhere else. They have to do something before coming here"**_ Uxie replied  
"Oh, well what did they have to do?"  
_**"Observe"**_ Arceus answered, _**"She's checking for us if Paul has what it takes to end this war between us pokemon and those terrible humans from Team Galactic"**_  
"So that means we're gonna wait for her to get here?"

Zoey sighed as she received a nod from both pokemon,

"She could've at least told me about this…" Zoey whispered to herself  
_**"You seem rather close to her…"**_ Uxie said, obviously hearing the soft voice

Zoey blushed lightly as she heard this,

"R-Really?"  
_**"…You shouldn't get to close to her, my child"  
**_"What? Why?"  
_**"She can't be trusted…"**_ Uxie replied seriously

Zoey' eyes widen as she heard this,

"But you said she wasn't our enemy!"  
_**"But she also isn't our ally"**_ Uxie added_**  
**_"What do you mean?" Zoey asked confusingly  
_**"Haven't you ever wondered why she's called the Renegade Trainer?" **_Arceus asked

Zoey looked over to the pokemon as he made his way towards the two before him,

"It hasn't really crossed my mind before, but… now that you mention it…"

Arceus looked Zoey straight in the eye before speaking,

"_**We call her the Renegade Trainer because she was once on Team Galactic's team…"  
**_"What!"  
_**"I'll start at the beginning, a few years back our world was in danger of becoming paralyzed; so Celebi sent a pokemon and a human from the future to our time to locate and capture the Time Gears and bring them to Temporal Tower to restore the world. Mel was the human and her partner was Grovyle. While traveling here from the future, Grovyle and Mel were separated, and Mel was transformed into a pokemon, a Charmander to be exact. While in our time she had met someone, a Turtwig named Daichi."**_  
"Daichi? You mean the same Daichi that's a Torterra and is with her?" Zoey exclaimed

Uxie nodded,

"_**Correct"  
"Long story short," **_Arceus continued, _**"Mel and Daichi saved our world, soon after the two reached their final evolution Team Galactic were able to capture Mel and somehow got her to go against us…just like Giratina…"**_  
"What? Just like…Giratina?"

Arceus turned his head away before replying,

"_**Giratina was once part of the Council of Legends…but he had joined Team Galactic by will…and Mel had worked beside him while in Team Galactic… Mel no longer works for Team Galactic but she still has ties with Giratina so…we don't know for sure where her loyalty lies…"  
**_"But why did Giratina betray you?"  
_**"To this day I still can't find the answer…" **_Arceus replied sadly  
"What about Mel? While she was with Team Galactic she was still a pokemon, right?"  
_**"Yes"  
**_"Then how did she get turned back into a human?" Zoey asked

Uxie hovered beside Zoey,

"_**The black wristband on her right hand"  
**_"…?"

Uxie chuckled lightly seeing the human's bewildered look,

"_**That black wristband she wears was made by using the powers of all the members of the Council of Legends. So long as she wears that item she will retain her human form, but if it is removed she will transform into her pokemon form, a Charizard…"**_

Zoey took in a deep breath, letting the new information sink in.

"She always looked so carefree and…"  
_**"My child, you must never place blind trust in her…"  
**_"… But…. I…"  
_**"It would be best not to finish that sentence" **_Arceus concluded  
"…"

* * *

"(So let me get this straight,)" Paul said as he looked at Grovyle and Celebi, "(Team Galactic wants to capture Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie so that they can create this thing called the Red Chain to summon Dialga and Palkia so that they can create a new world…)"

"_**Yup!" **_Celebi replied, happy that Paul was following, _**"But Team Galactic knows that the Lake Guardians won't come out on their own. So capturing ones they are supposed to protect is the next best thing…"**_  
"(So in other words,)" Grovyle elaborated, "(To lure out Mesprit they kidnap Dawn because she is from Twinleaf Town, a town guarded by Lake Verity; for Azelf, they will try to kidnap you, Paul, since you're from Veilstone City, the town guarded by Lake Valor.)"

Before Grovyle could finish, a new voice called out,

"And to capture Uxie, they'll try to snatch Zoey since Snowpoint City is guarded by Lake Acuity."

Multiple heads turned to see that the voice had belonged to Mel, who had Yori sleeping peacefully on her shoulder. Paul's eyes narrowed as he realized something,

"(How do you understand us?)"

Mel chuckled lightly,

"You're not the only one who can turn into a pokemon"  
"(…What?)"

Before Mel could reply, Celebi had latched onto Mel and nuzzled into the trainer's neck,

"_**Mel!"  
**_"(Partner!)" Grovyle exclaimed as he ran to Mel's side  
"Celebi, Grovyle! It's good to see you guys again!"  
"(But what are you doing here, partner?)"  
"Oh just checking in"  
"(Wait I thought you and Zoey were at Snowpoint?)" Piplup asked as his flipper rubbed the back of his head  
"Well, we were at Snowpoint but those lazy legendaries wanted me to do something"  
_**"Hey! We legendaries aren't always lazy!" **_Celebi yelled into Mel's ear before placing herself in the shadow of the leaf on Grovyle's head, _**"Isn't that right, my dear Grovyle?"**_

Mel and the other pokemon couldn't help but laugh out loud at either Celebi's outburst or the blush creeping it's way onto Grovyle's face, well except Paul, Buizel, and Elekid since they were snickering.

"(Well,)" Paul started, "(What does the Council of Legends want you to do here?)"  
"You never skip a beat do you?" Mel said with a sigh before sitting down on the floor and carefully placing the sleeping Monferno beside her  
"(…)" Paul narrowed his eyes  
"Ok, ok!" Mel let out, "Well, I'm here for two reasons. One is that Uxie will teleport us to the Hall of Origin later when I'm done with the second reason"  
"(And the second reason is)"  
"The second reason is that the Council of Legends want me to check if you're ready to stop the fight with Team Galactic"  
"(And how are they gonna know if I'm ready for that? By looking at what I do every night of the full moon?)"

Mel smirked lightly,

"Well, tonight should be slightly different…"  
_**"(Why's that?)"**_ Gallade asked  
"Tell me, have you met two pokemon named Kakashi and Tsubaki?"  
"(No)" Paul answered

Mel was about to say something when she noticed that Dawn and Paul's pokemon were giving each other knowing glances.

"You guys know something?"

Paul, Grovyle, and Celebi turned their attention to the other pokemon,

"(Well…)" Chimchar began as he rubbed the back of his head  
"(That Zangoose and Seviper we met earlier…)" Murkrow continued  
_**"We didn't introduce ourselves, but we heard those names"**_ Gardevior finished  
"(Don't tell me…)" Paul whispered  
"(Yeah)" Buneary called out, "(They might be Kakashi and Tsubaki)"

Paul turned his attention back to Mel,

"(What do they have to do with anything?)"

Mel gave a yawn before replying,

"Well, the Zangoose tribe and the Seviper tribe have been at conflict for many years and Kakashi and Tsubaki love each other and even have a child on the way. The Council of Legends think that if you can help stop a conflict that's been going on for countless generations, then you might be able to stop Team Galactic…"

Paul snorted before turning around and walking off,

"(Too troublesome! Besides what does this have to do with me? That's their problem, not mine!"  
"What about Dawn?" Mel whispered, but Paul's ears twitched lightly as the heard the soft voice  
"(What?)"

Paul turned his whole body to stare at the other trainer. Mel shifted her weight onto one leg and shoved her hands into her pockets before narrowing her eyes at Paul,

"If you back out of this, then you won't be recognized as being worthy of the council's chosen. Uxie might even cancel his contract with you and stop having you transform into a pokemon and if you don't transform then Dawn will remember what happen. Do you really want her to remember that you couldn't protect her when she needed you most?" Mel gave a soft chuckle before shifting her gaze some place else, "After all, she looks so happy right now. I wonder is that one memory will change her… after all it only takes one moment to change you completely…"

Before Mel could continue any further, Paul lunged at Mel, baring his fangs and claws. Yori's eyes snapped open as he heard shouts. Yori lifted his head up from the ground to see his mistress dodging every attack Paul launched at her.

"(Mistress Mel!)"

Grovyle suddenly appeared beside the Monferno, he pulled Yori back and shook his head,

"(Don't worry. She can handle this on her own)"  
_**"That's right" **_Celebi added, _**"Just look at her, she's dodging everything without even trying!"**_

True to her word, Mel was indeed evading each assault, but Paul showed no signs of letting up. Mel jumped back and skidded to halt, she glanced back at Paul to see that he had now pounced forward. Mel inwardly growled as she realized she didn't have enough time to avoid the strike this time, instead Mel brought her arms up in defense, causing a three large scratches on her right arm. Mel skidded back a few feet and grunted in pain as she clutched her wound.

"Geez…even when blinded by anger you can put a fight…"

Torterra's eye narrowed as he stared in the direction Mel had originally looked at and witnessed Dawn laughing softly while treating a Zangoose and Seviper

"(…)"  
"(Mistress Mel!)"  
"(Partner!)"  
_**"Mel!"**_

Yori, Grovyle, and Celebi ran/hovered to Mel's side, to check on Mel's wound.

"(Mistress Mel! We have to get that treated before it gets infected!)"  
"Don't worry, I'm fine"  
_**"Fine my foot!" **_Celebi said as her cheeks puffed out, _**"We're taking you back to Uxie so he can look at it! We can come back later to check up on how things are going!"  
**_"Whatever…" Mel said in defeat

With that said the four pokemon disappeared in a flash of light. Paul gave one final grunt before stomping off towards the campsite with the other pokemon right at his heel.

* * *

Arceus gazed at Zoey and Uxie,

"_**Mel, Yori, Grovyle, and Celebi are here"**_

Zoey raised an eyebrow and scanned the area,

"Really? Where?"

As an answer to her question, a flash of light swiftly cane and went to reveal the said four.

"Oh…?"

Zoey soon noticed Mel was clutching her arm,

"M-Mel! You're hurt!"

In the blink of an eye, Zoey was at Mel's side investigating the wound. Arceus then signaled the other pokemon to leave the humans to themselves, causing Zoey and Mel to be alone,

"How did you-"  
"Don't worry about it…" Mel interrupted as she lightly patted Zoey's head before walking away  
"That's when I worry the most" Zoey whispered, once she realized she had sad this, Zoey quickly covers her mouth

Mel chuckled softly as she stopped walking and turned her head,

"Force of habit, I'm guessing?"  
"…. How did you…"

Mel smirked lightly before speaking again,

"You wanted to ask me something else… right?"

Zoey smiled tenderly,

"You could read everyone so clearly, but yeah I do…"  
"Well?" Mel raised an eyebrow, "Are you gonna ask now or wait for this wound to get infected?"  
"No," Zoey replied with a light chuckle, "I was wondering…is it true that…that you worked for Team Galactic?"

Mel's eyes widen at this but some returned to their normal size,

"I'm guessing His Majesty told you?" Mel asked, receiving a nod as an answer  
"Well? Is it true?"  
"Yeah…"  
"But why?"

Zoey watched as sadness filled Mel's usually relaxed eyes,

"With so much at stake, I just can't walk away…"  
"…?"

The calmness in Mel's eyes returned and a smile graced her lips,

"Don't worry about things in the past"  
"But I need to know if I can trust you!"  
"What do you mean? You already trust me?"  
"What? How do you…" Zoey gave Mel a confused look

Before Zoey knew what happened, Mel had Zoey pinned to the wall, grasping both the redhead's arms in her grasp and placed beside Zoey's head. Despite her position, Zoey simply gazed into Mel's eyes, searching for the answer. Mel smirked,

"Your heartbeat…"  
"My…heartbeat?"  
"I believe His Majesty told you about me being able to transform into a pokemon?" Mel received a nod, "Even though I'm not in my pokemon form, I have a pretty good sense of hearing, and your heartbeat is as clear as day to my ears"  
"So? …What does that have to do with anything?"

Mel's smirk widen as she inched closer and whispered into Zoey's ear,

"It's not speeding up…you believe I won't hurt you. Isn't that proof enough that you trust me?"

* * *

**AN: Wow...this chapter took longer than I wanted... n.n;;**

**Um...well sorry about that since it's summer vacation for me now I thought I could concentrate on the story but than cousins came over for about 2 weeks and yea...**

**Well here's the big info chapter...if you still have any questions then post it in the reviews and I'll answer them in the next chapter's AN...(Than again you'll only probably will if you read this AN)**

**Anyway...**

**sasuhinafan121: yup! I did go all Naruto and it's all thanks to two of my bff since they're obsessed with Naruto...**

**lovelyyuyu: Lol you really think they should have done this for the anime? And for your question... well since I take about a month or so to update now I figured that I put that stuff up as a reference to me and for you guys if anyone forgets it**

**Angelic Sakura Blossom: Lol to be honest I was halfway through writing this chapter, putting in hints about Mel and Zoey ending up together than when you asked I was like "wow someone actually noticed the hints!" so yea... lol I started laughing when I read your second review! lol now I can't get the image out of my head! n.n**


	20. Chapter 20: Team Galactic Moves

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"

_Chapter 20: Team Galactic Moves_

Pikachu's ears twitched lightly as he heard bushes rustling,

"(Hey you're back!)" Pikachu exclaimed as he noticed Paul emerge from the bushes in his Luxray form

Paul ignored the electric pokemon and went straight to Dawn's side and nuzzled the palm of her hand to get her attention.

"Luxray!" Dawn yelled happily as she pulled Paul into a hug, "It's good to see you again!"

Paul simply nodded in response.

"Oh wow! Your Luxray!" Brock called out  
"It's good to see you again Luxray!" Ash greeted as he kneeled down to eye level with Paul

Paul just yawned and sat beside Dawn while staring at Kakashi and Tsubaki. Kakashi noticed the look and caught the question in his eyes.

"(Kakashi? What's wrong?)" Tsubaki questioned as she noticed the Zangoose was staring intently at the Luxray  
"(That Luxray…his scent is somehow…. familiar)" Kakashi replied  
"(Really? …Now that you mention it…)"

Before the two continued their conversation, Paul called out to them,

"(You two, go over there!)" Paul ordered as he motioned to Torterra and the other pokemon, who were hiding behind some bushes with Torterra motioning Houndoom and Gallade to leave and do something

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he heard this but after a light nudge from Tsubaki encouraged him to follow the Luxray's command. Dawn gave a confused look as the Zangoose and Seviper disappeared.

"What are you planning, Luxray?" Dawn asked Paul as she scratched him just behind his ear

"_I really don't like having to do deal with other's problems… maybe Dawn could help me with this"_

Paul answered Dawn's questioned by running off, turning his head only to motion Dawn to follow.

"Luxray!" Dawn yelled out before running after Paul  
"Dawn!" Ash exclaimed  
"Let's go with them" Brock suggested  
"Right! Let's go guys!" Ash called out to his and Brock's pokemon

* * *

"And… there they go!" Mel exclaimed as she watched everyone run off

Mel sat on top of Daichi's back, causing her to blend into the environment as to not get detected. Her newly bandaged right arm was resting behind her head as she leaned back on the tree on Daichi's back.

"(Was it really alright to provoke Paul?)" Daichi asked  
"Eh who knows!" Mel replied with a shrug as she stared up at the full moon

Daichi sighed at the human's carefree attitude and choose to quietly follow the group without being spotted.

* * *

Zoey sighed as she stepped foot onto the grassy field that surrounded Lake Valor. Neji stood beside Zoey while Yori was on Zoey's shoulder.

"Azelf! Where are you?"

Once the question left Zoey's mouth the water started to ripple at the center of the lake. A blue pokemon that looked similar to Uxie and Mesprit emerged from the ripples.

"_**Zoey! What are you doing here?" **_Azelf asked before noticing the two pokemon at Zoey's side, _**"And why are Mel's pokemon with you?"**_

"Well the council wanted me to tell you to be careful since they suspect that Team Galactic will make their move soon and I honestly have no idea why Mel's pokemon are with me. She just told them to come with me here without telling me."

Azelf raised an eyebrow before nodding,

"_**I see…"**_

While the two spoke, Neji's ear twitched lightly as he spotted some bushes rustling in the corner of his eyes.

"_**Zoey" **_Neji spoke out using his aura, _**"We have a spy…"**_  
"What?"

Neji raised one paw and formed a blue orb before throwing at the bushes that once held his attention. From the bushes came a Toxicroak with its trainer close behind. The person had blue hair that stood to make it like he had horns on and wore a black and white uniform that had a "G" on his chest. Zoey immediately noticed this,

"Team Galactic…"

The man chuckled,

"I came here to kidnap you but with Azelf here it'll be easier for Master Cyrus's plan…"

"_**Zoey, you have to run!" **_Azelf stated as he hovered in front of Zoey  
"But what about you? They're after you too!"

Azelf growled, as he knew Zoey had a point. Neji then struck a fighting pose while Yori jumped off of Zoey's shoulder and to Neji's side,

"(Don't worry about this guy!)"  
_**"Yori is right! Leave him to us!"**_

Saturn, the Toxicroack's trainer, smirked,

"You two aren't going anywhere"

Saturn raised his left hand a snapped his fingers. At his unspoken command, countless Golbats flooded the sky, ready to strike. Zoey gasped at this,

"You two can't take on this many opponents on your own!"  
_**"Just go!"**_ Neji yelled his voice now ordering them to obey him  
_**"Zoey!" **_Azelf shouted as he flew away, _**"Let's go!"**_

Zoey turned to Neji and Yori one last time before throwing a pokeball into the air,

"Glameow! Help them out!"

Once Glameow's pokeball returned to Zoey, Zoey ran off with Azelf by her side. Glameow began hissing with her fur standing on end, Neji narrowed his eyes as his paws glowed blue with his aura and Yori growled while the flame on his tail grew brighter. Neji then threw an Aura Sphere into Lake Verity, causing a huge tidal wave to soar above the Golbat. Yori ran towards the towering water with a fist surrounded with electricity. Saturn's eyes widen as he saw this,

"_It knows Thunder Punch?"_

Yori then launched the said attack into the water that was now falling down onto the Golbat. Saturn then realized that Neji and Yori were playing with a simple fact of science, that water conducted electricity. The electricity from Yori's attack soon spread like wildfire through the water and was able to knock out about half of the Golbat. Through the confusion of electricity and falling water, Glameow had sprang forward with her tail aglow, her sights set on Toxicroak.

"Don't let those two get away!"

At Saturn's command, a few Golbats began flying in the direction Zoey and Azelf had gone. Yori saw this and jumped onto Neji's shoulder then leaped into the air to land on a high tree branch. Yori's right fist began to generate electricity while the other went ablaze with fire,

"(Hey! Hey!)" Yori then pushed off of the branch to dive down towards the Golbats, "(Where do you think you're going?)"

"_**We're your opponents!"**_ Neji shouted as he took on a good number of Golbats on his own

"Toxicroak! Pay attention!" Saturn growled in frustration as he spotted Glameow closing in on the frog-like pokemon, "Poison Jab!"

Poison Jab and Iron Tail soon collided.

* * *

Arceus straightened himself out as he received a telepathic message,

"_**Zoey and Azelf were ambushed…"  
"What!" **_Uxie exclaimed, _**"We have to go help!"  
"No!" **_Arceus voice echoed through the Hall of Origin, _**"If you go there you'll only be walking into their trap! Remember Team Galactic are going to kidnap Zoey, Paul, and Dawn to lure you and your siblings out of hiding!"**_

Mesprit hovered to her brother's side,

"_**But what about Azelf and Zoey! We can't just let them get captured!"**_

_**"Your Majesty!" **_Both Uxie and Mesprit called out to Arceus  
_**"They'll be fine…After all, I'm sure this was why Mel had Neji and Yori go with Zoey to Lake Valor. To keep Zoey and Azelf safe." **_Arceus replied, _**"For now just leave this to Mel's pokemon"**_

Mesprit narrowed her eyes,

"_**But you told us not to trust Mel…"  
"I did…but I'll trust the human that Giratina trusts…"**_

Uxie and Mesprit looked at one another before nodding, both having the same idea in their heads.

* * *

"Luxray slow down!" Dawn called after Paul  
"Where is he taking us?" Ash wondered out loud  
"Must be important if they're running this fast!" Brock suggested as he noticed that Kakashi and Tsubaki were moving at the same pace as Paul

The three trainers and pokemon soon made it into a clearing that was softly lit by the moonlight that peeked through the trees.

"Luxray why did you bring us here?" Dawn asked as she bent down to Paul's level.

Before receiving a reply, everyone heard howling towards the right of the clearing. From the bushes came Dawn's Houndoom with a bunch of Sevipers close behind him. On the other side of the area, Gallade ran out of the bushes with a group of Zangooses behind him. Kakashi and Tsubaki gasped at the sight,

"(Why did you…)" Kakashi growled at Paul  
"(You can't run away from your problems forever…)" Paul replied as Dawn clutched his fur

"Why do those pokemon look angry?"

Brock's eyes traveled from the Zangoose tribe, to the Seviper tribe, then over to Kakashi and Tsubaki. He then noticed how Tsubaki hid behind Kakashi and how protective Kakashi was being,

"Maybe it's cause they don't like the fact that these two are together…"  
"Really?" Ash voiced out, "Now that you mention it Zangoose and Seviper do have a long history of being bitter rivals"

Dawn gasped, as she got teary eyed,

"That's so sad! It's just like Romeo and Juliet!"

* * *

Off in the distance, Mel couldn't help but chuckle to herself, as she heard what Dawn had said. Daichi turned his head slightly,

"(Do you need something?)"

The question caught Mel's attention; she looked over her shoulder to see Paul's Torterra with Piplup on his back.

"Torterra! Piplup! What are you two doing here?"  
"(Shouldn't we be asking you that?)" Piplup replied  
"Hm…good point!" Mel said as she gave another chuckle

Torterra sighed as he stepped beside Daichi,

"(I'm guessing that the Council of Legends have something to do with you two being here)"  
"Yup! So anyway why don't we all just enjoy the show!" Mel said as she went back to watching the scene before them

* * *

**AN: Ehh...sorry bout the update taking longer then usual but I had to leave for vacation and then the back to school shopping...yea... but for some reason I've been getting writers block a lot more often n.n;;**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter or want to put in a suggestion for the next chap then you're free to do so cause until I get new ideas the next chap won't be out for a while...  
**

**Anyway...**

**lovelyyuyu: now that you mention it she does sort of remind me of yoh lol**

**CrystleIceFire: you really think this story is spectacular lol you flatter me n.n;; and you're gonna be reminded of your younger sister later on in future chapters since i mentioned Mimi is gonna be brought back**

**Hakiri Angel: um... to be honest i have no idea why i put them together but i never like random pairings in stories so i do have an idea for those two later on in future chapters...why does it bother you? and lol if i out keith and kate into the story im gonna have to play the game again to get their characters down...then again their both main characters and for some reason in pokemon games the main character is mute -_- so i could probably make up personality...or do u have a personality in mind?  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Passing the Test

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"

_Chapter 21: Passing the Test _

Saturn growled as he watched Toxicroak and Glameow exchange blows,

"You better not lose Toxicroak!"  
"(R-right…)" the poison pokemon panted  
"(Tch…)" Glameow hissed  
"X-Scissor! Now!"

Toxicroak grunted as he followed the trainer's command. Toxicroak's arms glowed as he crossed them over his chest. Glameow charged forward and countered the attack with an Iron Tail.

"Mud Bomb!"

Toxicroak's throat-sack inflated and soon the frog like pokemon exhaled numerous small bundles of mud at the catty pokemon. Glameow, caught off guard by the sudden assault, was thrown back a few feet.

"Follow up with Brick Break!"

Toxicroak took a step back before jumping into the air to hover above Glameow with the said attack, ready to strike.

* * *

"(All of you, please stop!)" Tsubaki pleaded  
"(She's right! At least hear us out!)" Kakashi reasoned

As soon as the Zangoose and Seviper tribes spotted each other, they had immediately went straight to trying to rip the other pokemon apart. Kakashi had pulled his mate out of the battlefield and towards a safe place. The two pokemon looked on with sorrow as their families kept on fighting.

"We have to stop them!" Dawn exclaimed  
"Right!" Ash replied as he pulled out a pokeball  
"Wait!" Brock ordered as he grabbed Ash's wrist with the pokeball, "We can't intrude. This is their fight!"

Dawn's eyes widen,

"But we can't just stand here and watch!"  
"Dawn's right" Ash added, "We have to stop this somehow! If we don't one of them might get seriously hurt!"

Brock grunted as he agreed with Ash,

"That's true but Zangoose and Seviper are bitter rivals. Even if we do somehow find a way to stop them from fighting, they'll just go right back to fighting in a few seconds…"  
"…"

Dawn fell her to knees and hugged Paul's Luxray form tightly,

"_Paul, where are you? I… I'm scared…"_

Paul looked over to Dawn as he felt her grip becoming tighter and her shivering body pressed against his. He pressed his nose to her face and lightly licked away the tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"_(What should I do…She's so scared…and here I am…doing absolutely nothing about it!)"_

"(Paul!)"

The Luxray snapped out of his anger to turn his head towards Buneary, who was now rushing to his side,

"(Paul, we have to hurry! The sun is gonna rise in a few hours!)"  
"(What?)"

Paul's eyes instantly flew up to the sky and saw that the full moon was no longer at its highest peak; instead, the moon was now just beginning to disappear behind the horizon. The sky in the distance was stained with a crimson color that signaled the sun that would soon follow.

"(Tch…this isn't good…)"

Pikachu, who heard the brief conversation, stared at the Luxray,

"_(…Paul?)_

* * *

"_**Are you sure they're here Uxie? I can't see them anywhere" **_Mesprit asked as she checked her surroundings

After leaving the Hall of Origin, the two siblings had set out to locate Azelf and Zoey.

"_**Yes, I can feel their presence getting closer…"**_ Uxie answered

As if on cue, Azelf and Zoey had emerged from nearby bushes,

"Uxie? Mesprit?" Zoey spoke with a bewildered look  
_**"Uxie! Mesprit! What are you two doing here?" Azelf questioned  
"His Majesty told us that you two got ambushed" **_Uxie responded as he let out a breath of relief at seeing the two in one piece  
_**"His Majesty said to leave things to Mel's pokemon but we were still worried…" **_Mesprit commented

Azelf nodded his head in understanding but Zoey raised an eyebrow,

"How does His Majesty know that Mel's pokemon was with me"  
_**"He felt their presence beside you… by the way, where are they?" **_Mesprit asked before looking around  
"They're holding off Team Galactic from capturing us"  
_**"Then we should keep moving to lengthen the distance between the enemy and us"**_

Everyone nodded and kept moving farther away from the echoing aftermaths of attacks. As they ran, Zoey realized something,

"Wait… Mel works for Giratina right?"  
_**"Correct"  
**_"And Giratina is with Team Galactic"  
_**"Yes"  
**_"If that's true then why is Mel helping us? If anything, I would expect her to be the enemy. I mean, since His Majesty don't really trust her…"

The three Lake Guardians looked at each other for a few seconds before Uxie spoke up,

"_**It's true that His Majesty doesn't trust Mel, but he does trust the fact that Mel has no intention of destroying the world she sacrificed her life to save"**_

Zoey grimace d as she remembered when Arceus told her about how Mel saved the world from paralysis. Mel had sacrificed her life to prevent the oncoming darkness from spreading, then a few months after that, Dialga had used his powers to reset Mel's time and bring her back to life.

"If His Majesty believes that, then why can't he just talk to Mel about saving Giratina? I've seen him look depressed and always calling out Giratina's name…why is that?"

"_**That, my child," **_Uxie spoke, _**"is a story to be told by His Majesty"**_

"…Why don't we look for Mel? I want answers and I have a feeling she knows them…"

The three pokemon nodded their heads,

"_**We have some questions of our own as well" **_Uxie said_**  
"Let's teleport to where she is! I can sense her presence near Paul's" **_Mesprit suggested

The others agreed and soon vanished in a flash of light produced by Mesprit.

* * *

Mel let out a whistle and raised an eyebrow as she watched the scene before her. Out in the clearing, where Dawn and the others were, the Zangooses and Sevipers were fighting it out with each other. Kakashi and Tsubaki stood off towards the edge of all the fighting, yelling out to their comrades to stop. Mel chuckled lightly as she leaned back onto the tree on Daichi's back,

"Geez, they've seen each other for about 3 seconds and they go straight to fighting!"  
"(Aren't you gonna go help?)" Torterra asked  
"Nope, the council said this is Paul's test. I can interfere only if things get to out of hand"  
"(Then doesn't an all out war count as 'out of hand')" Piplup asked  
"No"

Daichi shook his head as he heard Piplup yelling at Mel's laziness,

"(Mel, you probably should interfere, the sun is going to rise soon. Paul won't be able to stay in his Luxray form for much longer)"  
"…"

Mel remained silent as she gazed down to the clearing from the hill they all stood, her eyes narrowing with each passing second,

"_Come on Paul, think of something quick. The moment I step in… is the moment you fail this test…"_

"Mel!"

The shout caused Mel and the pokemon to turn their heads to a light that was dying down to reveal Zoey and the Lake Guardians.

"Zoey? Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit? What're you all doing here?"  
"Don't worry about that, but Mel" Zoey walked up to Mel until she was 4-5 feet away from Mel, "I want answers now!"

Before Mel could even think about what Zoey was talking about, Daichi called out to her,

"(Mel! Come here quick! Paul just charged into the warzone!)"  
"What! That idiot!"

* * *

"Luxray come back here!" Dawn yelled aloud  
"What's Luxray thinking?" Brock wondered

Paul dodged every attack that was heading his direction. His eyes wondered through the crowd of pokemon, searching for the tribe leaders.

"(What's he doing? Tch… I've got to get him out of there!)" Kakashi said but before he could run, Tsubaki's tail grabbed his paw, "Huh? What's wrong love? I'll be back before you know it)"  
"(No…it's…not that…)"  
"(Huh)"

Kakashi then noticed that Tsubaki was panting and leaning forward slightly as her tail flew to her stomach. Kakashi's eyes widened,

"(Don't tell me…of all times…)"  
"(The baby's coming…)" Tsubaki whispered

* * *

Mel grunted and balled her fists,

"That kid has some timing to wanna come out into the world right now!"

All the pokemon stared at Mel with wide eyes,

"(What!)"  
"(Off all times to give birth…)"

Piplup looked up to Mel,

"(Well? This certainly counts as 'out of hands')"  
"Tch…"  
_**"Go Mel!"**_ Uxie encouraged_**  
**_"Uxie?" Mel questioned  
_**"I'll defend you if His Majesty asks…"**_

Mel kept her gaze on Uxie for a short while before nodding and turning her attention to Zoey. Mel thrusts her right hand before Zoey,

"Zoey, quick, pull my wristband off!"  
"….What…?"  
"Just do it!"

Zoey was unsure of what to do.

"_**Pull it off, my child"  
**_"Uxie?"  
_**"As I've said before, that wristband she wears keeps Mel in her human form but once it's removed she transforms into a pokemon"  
"But the catch is that the only ones who can remove the wristband are the people connected to my brothers and I" **_Mesprit informed  
_**"Meaning only Paul, Dawn, and yourself may remove it" **_Azelf finished

Zoey took in a deep breath as she clutched the black wristband and pulled on it. Once the wristband left Mel's arm, fire started to circle around her body. Mel gave a soft smirk,

"_It's been awhile since I've been a pokemon"_

Zoey watched as Mel's hazel brown eyes turned into a blood red color. The fires surrounding Mel soon engulfed her whole body. The fires grew more intense as they grew in size. After a few more seconds the fire left just as quickly as it came, and in Mel's spot stood a large black dragon. Zoey took a few steps back in amazement,

"A black Charizard…"

* * *

**AN: Um...I'm back n.n;;**

**Sorry about the long wait...I think this is the longest time I haven't updated...Oh well...I had bigger plans for this chapter and it's originally supposed to be longer but because of writers block, school, and other stuff I had to make it shorter that I wanted like way shorter...It was supposed to be about 20 or so pages on Microsoft Word but I only got to 7. (That's why this one was mostly revolving around Zoey and Mel since I originally planned it to be the beginning of the chapter and not the beginning, middle, and end) And besides I didn't want to leave you all without a new update for to long since some of you might lose interest or something**

**Anyway...**

**Hakiri Angel: I thought about what we were talking about and I decided to add them in later...like around the same time May and Drew come in simply so I can get the idea of their personalities and stuff. By the way I read your fanfics to get an idea and they were really helpful. Love them too keep up the good work**

**fanfiction1037: Thanks for the idea it was really helpful. Once I read it my brain started kicking into gear about how that would happen and how it would effect the others n.n  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Passing the Test pt 2

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"

_Chapter 22: Passing the Test pt 2_

Arceus found himself straightening,

"_**So…she's in her pokemon form…"**_ Arceus let out a few chuckles, _**"Paul…looks like you've failed…"**_

Neji and Yori jerked their heads away from the battle before them as they heard Glameow's cry of pain.

"(Glameow!)"  
_**"Are you alright?"**_

Glameow grumbled as she got to her feet and sent a glare at the Toxicroak before her,

"(That was a cheap shot…)"  
"(Hehe…whatever it takes to win!)" Toxicroak replied with a smirk

Glameow hissed as her spring like tail began charging electricity,

"(Tch… Fine…Shock Wave!)"

Yori watched what was happening from the corner of his eyes as he and Neji returned to their battles,

"(Shouldn't we help her? He does have a type advantage over her…)"  
_**"Leave her be…I'm sure she can handle herself…"**_

Yori sent a worried glance towards Glameow before returning to his enemies, deciding to obey his senior's command.

* * *

**ROAAAR!**

Zoey's eyes widened as Mel, now a black Charizard, let out a mighty roar. Mel's wings spread to their full length before giving a powerful flap that created gusts of wind in the area Zoey and the pokemon were in; and in the blink of an eye, Mel was gone. Zoey stood agape before Uxie's voice rang out,

"_**Zoey! Come on!"**_

Zoey was snapped out of her daze to see that Uxie and the other pokemon had ran ahead to the warzone that Mel most likely disappeared to. Before she could catch up, a long white bandage caught Zoey's attention. It was the bandage that was wrapped around Mel's injury.

"_It must've came off when she transformed…"_

As Zoey bent over to pick up the object of her attention, she noticed how it was stained red. Zoey's eyes widened as her head turned sharply to look over to the battlefield,

"No way…her wound reopened…"

* * *

"Mama!"

Cerulean eyes moved from left to right, searching for the source of the voice.

"Something wrong, May?"  
"Did you hear that, Drew?"  
"Hear what?" Drew asked as an eyebrow was raised

Both May and Drew were currently on a ship heading towards Pastoria City. Roselia turned her head to the side and reached over to tap the female trainer's leg. After gaining her interest, Roselia raised her roses up in a gesture that told May she wanted to be picked up. Drew's lips curled into a smile as he watched May pick up Roselia and hugged the rose pokemon close to her chest.

"What about you, Roselia? Did you hear that?"  
"Rose? Rose Roselia!" the rose pokemon replied as a bewildered look crossed her face

Drew sighed as he moved his hair away from his eyes and leaned against the railing,

"Maybe you're just losing it"

May instantly puffed up her cheeks while sending Drew a glare,

"Drew! I am not losing it!"  
"Whatever you say, May" chuckled Drew  
"Drew!"

* * *

"(Tsubaki, please! Anytime…Anytime but now!)" Kakashi exclaimed as his lover doubled over  
"( I don't…think…the baby cares…about what's going….going on out here…)" Tsubaki replied through pants and groans

Buneary, who was nearby, noticed how Tsubaki was clutching her stomach as Kakashi held her in his arms.

"(You guys! I think Tsubaki's about to go into labor!)"

All the pokemon within hearing range of Buneary stared at her wide eyed before their gazes shifted to the said pokemon. Pikachu immediately jumped onto his trainer's shoulder. Ash let out a surprised yelp as the electric pokemon caught him of guard.

"Pika! Pikachu! Chu!"

Pikachu placed his paws on Ash's face and made his trainer look in the direction of Kakashi and Tsubaki.

"Huh? Brock! I think one of the Sevipers got hurt!"

Ash led Brock and Dawn over to Tsubaki and Kakashi. Once at their side, Brock bent down and examined the snake pokemon. After a few seconds, Brock gasped loudly as he realized what was wrong with Tsubaki,

"Ash! Dawn! Quickly! Go back to the camp, get a large bowl of warm water and towels a lot of towels!"  
"What? What's wrong Brock?" Ash questioned

Brock pulled out a napkin from his pocket and wiped the sweat that was forming Tsubaki's forehead,

"She's going into labor…"  
"What!" Ash's eyes widened before he made a dash for the camp, "Dawn! Let's get the things Brock need!"

"…" Dawn's eyes wondered over to Paul before she ran after Ash

"_Please be safe, Luxray…"_

* * *

Paul grunted while dodging attacks the Zangoose and Seviper tribes threw at him. All of a sudden, Paul watched as electricity zapped a few opponents. Pikachu rushed to Paul's side as his enemies fell to the ground with a thud. Pikachu turned his head slightly to speak to Paul,

"(I'll give you a hand…Paul)"

"(The other pokemon and I…we know you're really Paul, we won't say anything to the trainers if you don't want us too)"

Paul slowly closed his eyes before smirking,

"…Thanks"

With those words said, both electric pokemon charged back into the fray. Buizel smirked as he punched his palm with his fist,

"(No way am I letting those two have all the fun! Aqua Jet!)"

Buizel, surrounded by water, lunged forward, followed closely by Elekid.

"(Thunder!)"

Chimchar looked over to the other pokemon and they all nodded their heads in silent agreement, following Buizel and Elekid's lead and going into battle.

* * *

High above the fighting, Mel hovered. She made sure not to flap her wings too hard, seeing as a few of the pokemon down below have sharp hearing. Mel's black body blended well in the night sky. The flame at the tip of her tail, her red gleaming eyes, and the crimson color of the inside of her wings stood out but only if someone cared to look up. The Charizard gazed over to the sun that was slowly rising; it's light walking through the blades of grass and towards the battleground.

"_Come on Paul…"_

* * *

Tsubaki, now gasping and panting, slowly opened her eyes as she felt a warm, damp towel placing itself on her forehead. Kakashi's furry paws brushing away any dirt that found it's way onto her body. Tsubaki gazed upward, towards the piercing red eyes watching Tsubaki let out a breath of air as she realized who it was,

"(M-Mel…)"

Hearing the light whisper, Kakashi immediately looked up to see Mel.

"(C-Commander!)"

Mel turned her gaze towards Kakashi when she heard the said pokemon's yell. Mel smiled softly down at the two pokemon and motioned for the two to keep quite of her presence, seeing as how no one paid attention to Kakashi's yell, much less hear it through all the chaos on the battleground. Kakashi simply nodded his head and returned to aiding Tsubaki with Brock's help.

* * *

"_**She's hesitating…" **_Uxie whispered  
_**"Well, of course she would!" **_Mesprit replied, _**"She doesn't want to endanger Tsubaki or the baby…they're both vulnerable right now…"  
"Even so…" **_

Daichi then noticed the bandages Zoey held tightly. Knowing that Zoey couldn't understand him if he spoke, Daichi gently nudged Zoey's hand. Zoey looked over to Daichi to see him asking a question with his eyes. After staring for a few seconds, Zoey realized what the Torterra wanted,

"Oh, these bandages?" Zoey continues after receiving a nod, "They're from that wound Mel had before. I think they probably came off after she transformed"

Daichi's head turned slightly to silently gaze at his partner before looking back at Zoey when he heard her speak once more,

"I'm afraid that her wound might have reopened…I know it's not a fatal wound but a wound is still a wound…"

Daichi simply nodded his head.

"_**Let's go over there! We'll have a closer look at to what's happening"**_ Mesprit suggested

The others agreed and made their way towards a closer yet well hidden spot.

* * *

In the mist of battle, no one noticed that two particular large Zangoose and Seviper were closing in on Paul. Mel saw the two to be the leaders of each tribe.

"Luxray! Look out!"

Paul's ears twitched as he heard the warning. His head looked over his shoulder to see a large Zangoose with his paw aglow,

"(Crush Claw!)"

Paul grunted as he barely dodged the incoming attack, only to be hit hard by another from behind,

"(Poison Tail!)"

Paul groaned as he slid on the ground. Once he got to his feet, Paul noticed that Dawn had returned and was watching with concerned eyes. Paul looked back to the pokemon that had sneaked up on him to see a Seviper, a large one. Paul took a fighting stance as he realized they were the tribe leaders.

"(Why are you interfering?)" the Zangoose leader questioned  
"(This quarrel is between us…)" Seviper continued  
"(Because this is my stupid test…now stop fighting!" Paul yelled back

Zangoose chuckled,

"(And why should we do that?)"  
"(Why would your words affect us?)"

"(Think about it?)" Paul reasoned, "(Have any of you even stopped to wonder why you all 'hate' each other?)"

At hearing the question, all but the tribal leaders looked to their fellow members for an answer, but none was given. Seviper hissed at Paul,

"(Why would we question the ways our tribe has done things?)"

Paul was about to respond when a loud piercing yell was heard. Everyone turned to the source of yelling to see that Tsubaki was now going into labor. The Seviper's leader's eyes widened,

"(She was pregnant…)"

Paul then noticed how a large shadow was now standing over him. Paul turned his head to see Mel,

"(Who are you?)"  
"(That doesn't matter. Right now we have to go to the Hall of Origin. Arceus wants to speak with you…)"

Paul slowly nodded his head when he noticed that the sun's light was now over the clearing they were all in. What kept Paul from reverting to human was the fact that he stood in Mel's shadow, not a single ray of light had hit Paul yet. Mel motioned over to the trees that Zoey and the Lake Guardians were hidden. The two disappearing in that direction while everyone was distracted with Tsubaki. Once with Zoey, Paul turned back into a human. He looked over to Mel,

"Who's this?"

Instead of receiving a verbal answer, Zoey walked over to Mel and slipped her black wristband back around Mel's right arm. Flames soon surrounded Mel and when they died down, Mel stood there back in her human form. Paul growled as he glared at Mel,

"Tch, you!"

Mel let out a breath of air as she ran her fingers through her hair,

"Still mad, eh?"

Paul's growling only intensified. Before the two could go any further, Azelf hovered between the two,

"_**Come on you two! His Majesty is waiting"**_

After a nod and a few grumbles, the three trainers and four pokemon vanished in a bright light.

* * *

Saturn grunted loudly,

"This is taking too long… and those two have escaped me. Tch, Master Cyrus won't be pleased"

Saturn lifted Toxicroak's pokeball and recalled the frog-like pokemon.

"Glam?"

Glameow looked on in confusion as her opponent disappeared. Saturn snapped his fingers, signaling the Golbat to retreat. Glameow glared at the trainer as Neji and Yori reached her side. Saturn sighed as he walked away,

"_It's enough to know your enemy's strength…"_

"_**Wait!" **_Neji called out, _**"Why are you after the three Lake Guardians?"**_

"So that we can create a more perfect world…"

With those words said, Saturn left with the Golbats at his heel.

* * *

**AN: Um...sorry? n.n"**


	23. Chapter 23: Fragile Façade

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"

_Chapter 23:Fragile Façade_

Dawn let out sigh of relief as Tsubaki's yelling died down. Both the Zangoose and Seviper tribes came to a temporary truce for the couple's sake. Brock ushered Ash to bring over the tub of warm water. Kakashi held Tsubaki in his paws, whispering comforting words as he kept an eye on the newly born egg that Brock held in a soft cloth. Dawn checked her surroundings and after a few minutes she realized that Luxray was missing,

"Where did Luxray go?"

* * *

Paul grunted as he, Mel, Zoey, and the Lake Guardians stood in the Hall of Origin waiting for Arceus to appear. While waiting for the alpha pokemon to appear, Mel could sense the glares Paul were sending her way,

"You still hate me huh?"

Paul simply growled in response. Mel sighed softly before Zoey's voice reached her ears,

"What did you do to make him so mad?"  
"Err…stuff…" Mel replied sheepishly while sending Zoey a playful grin

Zoey rolled her eyes while shaking her heard,

"_I don't even wanna know…_"

While the three trainers were conversing, the pokemon with them whispered among themselves at a distance to stay out of Mel's earshot.

"_**What should we do about the legend?" **_Mesprit asked  
_**"…**__**A beautiful yet destructive power will appear to you and try to take the one you love and you will defend her but you will be overpowered…" **_Uxie recited the legend

Azelf frowned slightly,

"_**His Majesty wants us to find the one who will become a traitor…"**_

"_**I know…" **_Uxie nodded, _**"The clues we've found…they all lead to one"  
"But I can't believe that it would be…"**_ Mesprit voice trailed off

"_**You're all here now" **_

At hearing Arceus' voice, each of the pokemon and trainers found themselves straightening their backs as the alpha pokemon materialized into the room.

"_**Let us begin…"**_

* * *

The Seviper and Zangoose tribal leaders watched as their tribes interacted with each other. Now that the air of hostility was gone, the two tribes could not for their lives find a reason as to why they were all fighting in the first place. With all grudges behind, the two tribes were able to stand in each other's presence without attacking the other.

"(Well…where do we go from here?)" Seviper questioned  
"(We could… combine the tribes…)" Zangoose suggested  
"(True… but who will be the new leader?)"

A few seconds after the question was asked, both leaders glanced over to the egg Kakashi and Tsubaki were embracing. The two gave the other a knowing look.

* * *

Dawn sighed loudly as she fell back onto her bed. After bidding good-bye to the newly formed tribe of Seviper and Zangoose, the trainers decided to stay at a nearby Pokemon Center and rest up seeing as they were out the whole night. Ash and Brock had already retired to their rooms and were most likely sleeping after missing a whole nights worth.

"_I couldn't go to sleep after all that happened last night…"_

As Dawn clutched the pillow underneath her head, she quickly noticed something,

"_Where's Paul? It's already morning…"_

Sensing the trainer's thoughts, Piplup made a move to comfort the girl. Dawn simply patted the penguin pokemon on the head and motion for it to lie down beside her.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Piplup"  
"Pip…"

Piplup, still worried about Dawn, chose to obey and cuddled closer to its trainer. The peaceful atmosphere didn't last for too long as Dawn shot up seconds later.

"Piplup! Pip!" Piplup cried when it felt the sudden movement

Dawn turned to look at Piplup she then turns and peeks over to the pokeballs that lay on the desk close by. Inside the pokeballs were hers and Paul's pokemon.

"Wait…there was a full moon last night and Paul usually goes training then…so, why are you guys here and he's not…"

"Pip!" Piplup began to panic inside as it knew where this was heading

Dawn bolted from her spot on the bed and went for the door. Piplup tried to follow Dawn but the said trainer had closed the door behind her and being too short, Piplup couldn't reach the handle.

"Piplup Pip!"

* * *

"_**Before we go any further into the meeting, Mel, I suggest you tend to that wound before it infects…" **_Arceus said as he motioned to the wound on Mel's arm

"Oh, um…sure" Mel said before moving towards the door

_**"Zoey, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie"**_ Arceus called out, _**"go with her…"  
**_"Right"  
_**"Of course!"**_

Before leaving the room, Mel's voice rang out,

"If you wanted us to leave you with Paul, all you had to do was say so!"

Arceus let out a light chuckle before turning to face Paul,

"_**Now… your test"**_ Paul remained silent, giving Arceus the go to continue, _**"I had hoped you would be able to solve this without needing Mel's help but the three Lake Guardians have already explained to me through telepathy the circumstances at the time…and so you pass"**_

At hearing those words, Paul had let out a breath of air he didn't know when he had held in.

"_**There is something I want you to know…" **_the alpha pokemon began

"And that is?"  
_**"I'm not a hundred percent sure about this but…"**_

Arceus had decided against finishing the sentence aloud, so he telepathically told Paul what he had in mind. A few minutes later, Paul's fists were clinched as his eyes narrowed,

"You can't be serious…"

Arceus nodded his head,

"_**I am… not only that but the three Lake Guardians have proof that suggests it's true…"**_

* * *

Mel winced in pain as she tried desperately to reclaim her arm from Zoey but the coordinator held a tight grip on the said arm.

"Zoey! That stings!" Mel whined causing Zoey to roll her eyes  
"Well what do you expect? We need to use the antibiotics to make sure it doesn't get infected" Zoey reason

Mel replied with a pout. Zoey giggled lightly at Mel's childish antics. Mel had tried talking Zoey out of using the antibiotics on her damaged arm, but in the end she allowed Zoey to do as she pleased. After cleaning the wound, Zoey began to rewrap the injuries with new bandages. Azelf and Uxie laughed lightly alongside two newly arrived pokemon, Grovyle and Celebi.

"_**Those two certainly became fast friends when we weren't looking!"**_ Celebi commented  
"(That's not surprising…)" Grovyle whispered softly

Once Zoey had finished bandaging the cuts, Mel grasped one of her hands and brought it to her lips, whispering a light, "Thank you". Zoey blushed ever so slightly. At seeing the show of affection, Uxie hovered over to Grovyle and Celebi,

"_**Grovyle, is there something going on between Zoey and Mel?"  
**_"(No, well at least not in this time…)"  
_**"Huh?"  
"What do you mean?" **_Celebi questioned

Grovyle sighed,

"(In the future that Mel and I came from, Mel had met Zoey but…)"  
_**"But?" **_Azelf pushed as he joined the conversation  
"(…Before Mel and I went back to this timeline she had met Zoey and the two became fast friends, even best friends, but then, a few years later… something went horribly wrong…Mel had lost control of herself and in the end she took Zoey's life…)"

The three psychic pokemon remained silent as they casted their gaze towards Mel and Zoey.

"(Mel feels that she's to blame for what happen to Zoey. So, Mel plans to stay by Zoey until the very end that is how she'll 'atone')"

Uxie let out a soft sight as he thought aloud,

"_**Now I'm wondering…just how many smiles…were fake?"**_

* * *

Paul groaned lightly as his fingers brushed through his hair. Arceus had sent Paul back, saying that he shouldn't be away from Dawn for too long.

"Paul!"

Paul's head spun around to see Dawn running towards him, a look of relief washed over her face.

"I'm so glad I found you!"  
"Huh?"

Paul found himself being pushed down to the ground as Dawn's full weight crashed into him. Paul groaned as he sat up. Looking down at Dawn, he checked to make sure she was all right as she buried her face into his chest,

"You're alright…" Dawn murmured quietly  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Paul asked as he moved into a more comfortable position

"It's just…you've been keeping your distance lately"

"_I… have?" _Paul's mind raced to figure out what the girl was talking about. After a few seconds of thinking, Paul realized the answer,

"_I've been so caught up with the whole thing with the Council of Legends…I have been ignoring her…"_

At feeling fingers run across her cheek, Dawn lifted her face to reveal that she had tears escaping her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Paul said in a soft voice, "I didn't know you wanted my attention"

Dawn's cheeks puffed out as she pulled her face away from Paul's warm grasp,

"D-Don't tease me like that!"

Paul couldn't help but let a few chuckles escape past his lips at the sight of his girlfriend's pouting face. An idea then made it's way into Paul's head,

"Will you forgive me if I do this?"  
"Hm? Do what?"

In reply to the question, Paul tilted Dawn's face upwards and landed a soft kiss on her lips. Unknown to the couple, hidden behind the forest background was Mesprit. As she was the being of emotion, Mesprit's face glowed with happiness as she felt the twos emotion clear as day.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry about not updating for a long time but I've been busy. If you're wondering what the clues are...they're implied in the previous chaps but...just hidden. hehehe**


	24. Chapter 24: And the Traitor Is

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"

_Chapter 24: And the Traitor Is…_

"Alright! Let's go!" Ash exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air

Brock let out a chuckle at the trainer's burst of excitement. He glanced over his shoulder to watch as Paul and Dawn trailed behind,

"Paul, do you know when we'll see Zoey and Mel again?"  
"No and I don't care" Paul replied with indifference  
"Paul!" Dawn yelled, "That's not nice!"  
"So?"

Dawn simply sighed at the response but said nothing. Instead she reached out and locked fingers with Paul. The said trainer would usually scowl and pull away at the public display, but he made a resolve to show more affection since he didn't want to neglect his girlfriend anymore. Dawn giggled and leaned into Paul, resting her head on his shoulder. Brock smiled softly at the display of affection,

"_Wonder what happen last night to make him like this"_

* * *

In a dark room of the Hall of Origin, a trainer and six pokemon stood as the trainer spoke through a portal. On the other side of the portal was nothing but darkness and a pair of red eyes gleaming down at the trainer.

"I know that!" Mel exclaimed, "I just need more time…"  
_**"More time?" **_a dark menacing voice called from the portal,_** "We don't have time! We can't let Team Galactic succeed."  
**_"I know but…"

Mel looked away, unable to look the other in the eye,

"But, if I do that…"

The red eyes wondered down to the bandages on Mel's arm and whispered,

"_**You don't want to leave her side…"**_  
"Of course not! I am not leaving her again!"  
_**"Sacrifices must be made! Besides, you know as well as I do that she'll be safer if you just-"  
**_"Fine. I'll do it…"

The red eyes gave Mel a doubtful look before speaking,

"…_**Very well. I trust that your resolve will not break"**_

With those parting words, the portal disappeared in a swirl of black mist. Mel sighed as she brushed her fingers through her hair and turned to her pokemon,

"You guys stay here for a few. Arceus wanted to talk to Zoey and me in private."

The pokemon nodded their heads as they watched the trainer exit the room. Once Mel was out of earshot, the pokemon began to talk amongst themselves (if you don't remember Mel's team then go to the Author's Note in chapter 17),

"(This isn't good)" Kenji said  
"(What's going to happen?)" Nanami asked  
"(No idea)" Yori replied from Neji's shoulder  
"(If anything, we just have to make sure that Lady Zoey doesn't get hurt)" Akira called out as Nanami nodded at what her mother said  
"(Mom's right! I mean the only reason Mel agreed to help His Majesty was because Zoey was here)"

As the pokemon entered a conversation, Daichi kept his gaze on the others as he laid his body on the cold floor.

* * *

Zoey gave slight yawn as she waited in the Hall of Origin with Arceus and the three Lake Guardians: Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie.

"So what did you want Mel and I for, Your Majesty?"  
_**"I have another mission for you two, but that can wait until Mel arrives here"**_ Arceus replied_**  
"In the meantime…"**_ Azelf started  
_**"Can you tell us exactly how close you are to Mel?"**_ Uxie asked  
"W-What?" a tint of red flashed across the bridge of Zoey's nose

Mesprit giggled lightly as she hovered by Zoey,

"_**Don't even think of lying to us. I can sense the emotions you two have in regard to each other"**_

Mesprit's giggling only grew louder as Zoey's blush intensified,

"_**My, my, I wonder what happened when we all weren't looking…"**_

The statement didn't do anything to calm down the growing fire on Zoey's face. Arceus let out a light cough to capture the occupant attention,

"_**In all seriousness, Zoey I ask that you not leave her side"  
**_"What? But you told me to never trust her…"

Arceus gave a small smile before replying,

"_**True, but you haven't really been listening to that, now have you?"  
**_"Um…opps" Zoey grinned sheepishly before Uxie spoke up,  
_**"Besides, it's not Mel that you should be wary of, it's who she takes orders from"**_

After a second of thinking, it dawned on Zoey, who it was,

"Giratina…"

The pokemon nodded as one,

"_**We're still not entirely sure of what he's planning but we do know for sure that Mel would never do anything that would bring harm to you"**_ Azelf explained

Arceus nodded,

"_**Which is why you are not to leave her side"  
**_"I see…"  
_**"Also Zoey, there is something you must know…"  
**_"Yes?"

Arceus motioned for Uxie to continue,

"_**You see, my child, we have an idea on who might be the traitor spoken about in the legend…"  
**_"Really? Who is it?"  
_**"It's…"**_

* * *

"Let's see…according to the guidebook, Hearthome City should be about an hour or so away" Brock said as he looked up from his book  
"Finally!" Ash yelled, "I'm starving!"  
"Pika!"

Dawn giggled as she leaned towards Paul,

"We're finally gonna see Kenny again! Aren't you excited!" Dawn exclaimed  
"Ecstatic…" Paul deadpanned as Dawn slipped out of his grasp all the while he glared at the city just within sights

"_Great…now I have to deal with him again… Where are Zoey and Mel when I need them? Zoey could have distracted him and then Mel could maul him for trying anything with Zoey. That way I don't have to worry about him trying anything with Dawn but then again…" _

Brock silently laughed in his head as he had a pretty good idea of what Paul was thinking, what with that evil smirk Paul was sporting. Ash soon matched his pace with Dawn's so that the two could talk,

"Hey Dawn, what's Kenny like?"  
"Well, let's see… he's actually one of my best friends. Paul, Zoey, him and I all grew up together! Kenny and I tend to have a lot of arguments but I sort of miss all of it…"

The longer Dawn spoke about Kenny the more Paul was seething, and Brock was loving every moment of it.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter is much shorter than usual, like 3-4 pages shorter in microsoft word, but I have an idea for the next chapter so it should be long enough to compensate for this short chapter. Anyway, because of school I had to start a blog...if you're curious the link is in my profile. ********And if you're even more curious I might actually post previews and stuff on that blog if I feel that I've made all you lovely readers wait to long...ohh say like a month or two..you know the usual update time it takes for me to sit down, plan out the chapter, then actually write it out.  
**

******BTW: Bonus points to whoever knows who the traitor is. As I said in the previous chapter's AN the clues are spread out in the chapters n.n good luck!**

**And just because I didn't do this for the two previous chapters I'll do it here my response for reviews from chapter 21-23  
**

**fanficfab1037: Lol that just shows how long I don't update**

**Mew Mew Pachirisu: May, Drew, and Kenny will come in the next chapter for sure! So you don't have to wait long to see a jealous Paul xp Yes a black charizard is awesome! Which is why it's one of my favorite pokemon. Tell your lil sis that she's a genius! lol Luxal... I kinda like that, maybe I'll have Mimi (ghost from chapter 13-15) call Paul that when she comes back...hm... (reads another review from you) what makes you think they'll get in between out couples?  
**

**AikoAkahana: Lol don't worry you're not troublesome! If anything you bugging me about updating might make me update faster...(reads another review from you)...now that's what I'm talking about xp  
**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: Yup and it's good to be back xp  
**

******Darkpetal16: You really think the story's awesome? Thank you!**

******AnimexLuver4ever: With how long it takes me to update...I wouldn't be surprised if that happened**

** Moonlit Obsidian Frost Zanpakto19: ********Yup Tsubaki, the Seviper, is giving birth. And don't worry Dawn will find out about Paul... eventually**

**Sapphiet: Oh? Hm...let's see if she is the traitor****  
**


	25. Author's Note 2

Hey guys!

Just in case you didn't read the AN in the previous chapter, I've started a blog because of an assignment for a class. I've posted a preview up there for the next chapter so if you're interested go and check it out. I've got the URL in my profile, I've had a few problems with getting the link to work, so if it doesn't work then just copy and paste it into your URL.

~skydragon2394

PS: Thanks for being so patient everyone! Truly appreciate it, so I've decided to reward you all with the next chapter once I'm done with it.


	26. Chapter 25 & 26: And Thus, the Facade Be

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"  
**Flashback**

_Chapter 25 & 26: And Thus, the Facade Begins to Crumble…_

"What?" Zoey exclaimed, "You can't be serious!"

Arceus kept a silent gaze on Zoey as the Lake trio attempted to calm her down.

"_**I'm sorry, my child, but all the clues we've found all lead us to believe that Mel is the traitor spoken of in the legend" **_Uxie spoke softly

Zoey let out a sigh before taking in a deep breath,

"What clues did you find?"

"_**The fire that broke out at the Old Chateau. How do you think Mel found out about the fire?" **_Azelf asked  
"The fire? I assumed you all told her" Zoey answered, unsure as to where this would lead

Mesprit shook her head,

"_**No, we didn't. The fire was most likely started by Team Galactic, why they did this is unknown"  
**_"But, what does that have to do with Mel?"

Uxie perched atop of Zoey's shoulder,

"_**Think about it, my child. How would Mel know this without us telling her?"  
**_"S-She could've done research about it…"

Uxie gave the coordinator a sad smile,

"_**Now, why does that sound familiar?"**_

After a second of thinking, Zoey's eyes widened as she realized what Uxie was reminding her. The night after the incident at the Old Chateau, Zoey and Mel had a similar conversation,

"…**How…How did you know all that happened at the Old Chateau" Zoey said as she remembered everything Mel had told them about Rotom, Mimi, and the fire that started  
"It's called research" Mel replied as her back hit the grass and her arms folded behind her head  
"But why would you research the Old Chateau? It's on the thickest part of this forest and mostly everyone overlooks it. The only reason we found it is because we were lost and tired"**

(AN: This flashback is taken straight from chapter 15, incase you're wondering)

"No way…" Zoey whispered

Arceus stepped forward,

"_**There is also something else, something I cannot over look"  
**_"What's that, your Majesty?"

Arceus motioned for Azelf to continue,

"_**Well, Zoey, do you remember when that trainer, Saturn, I think was his name, attacked us?" **_After receiving a nod, Azelf continued, _**"Do you remember what he said before attacking us?"  
**_"Um…something about kidnapping us" Zoey replied after a second

Azelf slowly shook his head,

"_**No, he said and I quote 'I came here to kidnap you but with Azelf here it'll be easier for Master Cyrus's plan…'" **_(AN: Taken from chapter 20)

"They knew I was gonna be there... and… Mel knew… that's why she had Neji and Yori stay with me…" Zoey said as everything slowly came together

Arceus nodded his head,

"_**How else would they know where you were? Mel obviously told them"**_

"Wait! If…if Mel is the traitor, then why did she send Neji and Yori to protect me? You said she would never do anything that would hurt me! You told me to never leave her side! And then you tell me she's the traitor spoken in the legend! …Why" Zoey fell to her knees as her vision blurred with tears, "…why would you… let me spend so much time with her if you knew this… why… would you let me…"  
_**"Fall in love with her?" **_Arceus finished

Mesprit watched Zoey with curious eyes,

"_**Now, I'm really wondering…just what happened between you two, when we weren't looking?"**_

* * *

Mel quietly leaned against the double doors that led to the Hall of Origin, the room Zoey and the four legendary pokemon currently occupied. Having been able to escape many enemies during her journey to save the world, Mel was able to easily hide her presence from the psychic pokemon and suppress her aura, thanks to her training with Neji.

"_So…they know… Sorry Zoey, but it looks like this is where we part ways…again"_

With that fleeting thought, Mel pushed herself away from the door and left to collect her pokemon and leave…

* * *

"We're finally here!" Ash and Dawn exclaimed happily as they reached the entrance to Hearthome City

Pikachu opened his eyes, he was sleeping comfortably in Dawn's arms until her heard the two trainer's shouts,

"Pika?"

Brock let out a heartfelt chuckle,

"Come on you guys, let's go to the Pokemon Center and rent a room first, then we can explore the city"  
"Right!"

Meanwhile at the rear of the group, Paul was silently grumbling to himself as he glared at everything that was unlucky enough to meet his eyes directly. Dawn giggled lightly as she noticed Paul seething inwardly. She moved back and grasped his arm, pulling him with her,

"Come on, Paul! The faster we get to the Pokemon Center the faster we meet up with Kenny!"

"Joy…" Paul mumbled angrily

* * *

After speaking with Nurse Joy and settling into their rooms, Paul counted down the minutes until he saw Kenny once more. Kenny had told Dawn they would meet at the Pokemon Center.

"Dee Dee!"

Dawn's head snapped to attention as the nickname caught her attention, Paul on the other hand had tensed up,

"Kenny…" Paul growled

A boy wearing a large grin waved towards Dawn as he ran up to the group. The boy, Kenny, had hazel eyes that kept a steady gaze on Dawn, his dark reddish hair had spiked out in the back while a front portion occasionally brushed against his eyes.

"Kenny!" Dawn yelled out, not noticing Paul's glare, "Stop calling me that!"

Kenny smiled broadly, ignoring Dawn's comment,

"So how's everything going Dee Dee?"

Dawn sighed at this but she let a warm smile grace her lips,

"It's good to see you again Kenny!" she said while engulfing the boy in a hug  
"I-It's good to see you to Dee Dee!" Kenny managed as he fought off a blush  
"Ahem"

Dawn pulled away as she gave Paul a sideward glance,

"Is something wrong Paul?"  
"No…"

Kenny stepped away from Dawn and stood before Paul,

"Paul"  
"Kenny"

The two shook hands, but only for Dawn's sake, as their eyes voiced their thoughts,

"_Look at her the wrong way and I swear…"  
"Let's see how far I can push you this time"_

Once the two released hands, Kenny turned towards Ash and Brock,

"Hi! I'm Kenny!"  
"I'm Brock"  
"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu"  
"Pika!"

Brock smiled unconsciously as Ash leaned in to ask a question,

"Hey Brock, is it just me or has Paul been glaring at Kenny since he walked over?"  
"Nope, I see it to"

The smile on Brock's lips only grew as he noticed that Paul had moved closer to Dawn, even pulling the girl into his grasp with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder, and yet still able to glare at Kenny with Dawn cuddling closer.

* * *

"Yes! Sweet land!" May chanted as her feet hit the ground, "The ship ride was nice, but having nothing but water around you sure is boring! I almost went nuts!"

May reached up and stretched as Roselia, who was hanging from May's shoulder with her roses wrapped carefully around the girl's neck, let out a yawn. Drew, following close behind, couldn't help but agree,

"I know what you mean! Hearing you say 'Did you hear that?' one more time would've drove me crazy!"  
"Drew!"

Drew simply laughed at the response,

"But Drew, I really did hear something!"

Drew sighed softly, brushing his hair out of his eyes,

"Alright then, what did you hear?" Drew asked, deciding to humor May

May bit her lip,

"You're gonna laugh, I know you will, but I kept hearing someone say 'Mama'"  
"Maybe you just heard some kid looking for is mom" Drew answered as he led them away from the docks and into Pastoria City  
"Maybe…"

As May followed behind Drew, she couldn't help but look back to the sea,

"_But that voice…it sounded like Manaphy…"_

* * *

In the outskirts of the Pokemon League building, a lone mansion stood on a hill, barely noticeable thanks to the surrounding trees and now sinking sun. The mansion's only occupant sat comfortably in a chair sipping tea in her bedroom by a window. The woman was non other than Cynthia. She set the teacup down onto its set and smiled softly,

"It's been a while since I've seen you, huh, Mel…"

Cynthia turned her gaze to her left to see Mel waiting patiently on the other side of the window. Cynthia reached out and unlocked the window, allowing Mel to slide it open and dangle her feet inside while keeping a strong grip on the wall to insure her balance,

"What do you mean? We saw each other like last month or so"

Cynthia chuckled,

"So we did, and what is it that I can do for you?"

Mel gave the champion a gloomy expression,

"…Cynthia, when the time comes, could you give the pokeball to Zoey…"  
"…So they found out?"  
"Yeah"

Cynthia let out a breath of air as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair,

"Alright, leave it to me" Cynthia stood from her spot, "looks like I have to set out and look for her now…"  
"Thank you"  
"Think nothing of it, my black flame"

* * *

Paul groaned loudly as his head hit the pillow. The gang had decided to spend the day with Kenny and seeing what Hearthome City had to offer them. Paul of course didn't like the idea but still went through with for Dawn's sake. As Paul breathed into his pillow, he didn't know if he should be happy or angry. Paul should be happy since throughout the day, Dawn had been smiling and having the time of her life, and angry because all that happiness Dawn had was directed towards _him. _Kenny. It also didn't help the fact that Kenny had seemed to enjoy Paul's torture.

"_One day…"_

Paul turned over so that he was now facing the ceiling of the room he and Dawn were sharing. He pulled his arm over his eyes and contemplated on the past events.

"_So, Mel is supposed to be the traitor... but it doesn't make sense. Arceus told me about what happened between Mel and Zoey in Mel's timeline… thing's aren't adding up"_

"Paul?"

Paul's arm was pushed aside and Paul realized that Dawn was now hovering above him, straddling his waist.

"What's wrong Paul? You've been really distant recently…" a tint of fear was evident in her voice

"It's nothing" Paul replied as he sat up

Dawn frowned and leaned forward burying her face into his chest,

"Liar"  
"…You were always able to tell when something was bothering me"  
"Well?"

Paul remained silent as he stared into Dawn's cerulean eyes,

"Can you, maybe, wait a bit longer for an answer?"  
"….? Why is that?"

Paul simply wrapped his hands around Dawn and dragged her back down into the bed. Dawn, taken of guard by this motion, looked up from her position,

"Paul?"

Instead of responding, Paul merely rubbed his lips against Dawn's scalp, all the while taking in her scent.

"Just a while longer, Dawn" he whispered  
"Paul…fine, but you have to promise me!" she demanded  
"Right…"  
"Paul," she called out, "Promise me, when that time comes, no more secrets, you'll tell me everything….alright?"  
"I promise"

* * *

**AN: Um... yea... if you read the preview that was up on my blog then you will notice that none of the previews are in this chapter...that's because after re planing the chapter and the rest of the story, those previews won't be happening until later... n.n;;**

**Anyway I was wondering if anyone is interested in becoming my editor, if you've noticed, I really don't go back and edit my work before posting it up here. If you are interested in becoming my editor than please pm me telling me this. Being my editor will work both ways, my work will be edited (and you will be credited for it) but also you will be able to read the new chapter a day, 2 days, or even a week before it gets updated here. I'll accept maybe the first 2 or 3 who ask.**

**Anyway**

Sapphiet: Thanks for spotting that error! You can probably tell I don't go back and edit n.n;; hence why I'm asking for an editor

Storm Dryu: Wow are you a mind reader or something? O.o In my scarp planning of this story, my original plan was to have Dawn be the traitor, but I changed it to Mel

AikoAkahana: Yay! Cookies! ~is happily eating them with pet dragon and fox~

Pikachu1800: Hehe! Thank you! Um... they'll be getting together pretty soon. I agree 100% black charizards are indeed EPIC!


	27. Chapter 27: The Stage is Set

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"  
**Flashback**

_Chapter 27: The Stage is Set_

"Mel? Are you in here?" Zoey called out worriedly.

The coordinator pushed open the door to Mel's room, only to find it empty.

"_Where is she? She didn't even show up for the meeting yesterday. It's already morning…"_

Zoey gave a tired sigh as her fingers brushed through her hair, the information she had gained the other day were now flooding her mind,

"_How could Mel be the traitor? This doesn't make any sense… Mel… why are you doing all this?"_

"_**My child, can you hear me?" **_

Zoey was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard Uxie'svoice in her head,

"Uxie? What is it?"  
_**"You have to return to the meeting room, we need to discuss our next plan of action."  
**_"What? Already? But I still haven't found Mel!"  
_**"That's fine, just come here now!"**_

Zoey, sensing the urgency in Uxie's voice, simply agreed and made her way back to the room.

* * *

"_**She's on her way here, Your Majesty" **_Uxie stated.

Arceus nodded his head,

"_**Good."  
"Your Majesty," **_Mesprit began, _**"now that we know who the traitor is…"  
"We now have to make sure that Paul, Zoey, and Dawn are as far away from Mel as possible!"**_ Azelf continued.

Arceus simply looked lost in thought as he stared at the Lake Guardians,

"_**That's true…"**_

Azelf grunted, as he knew full well whom the king was thinking about,

"_**Your Majesty! You've been dancing around the problem for nearly a decade now! Just what happened to cause Giratina's exile?"**_

It was then that Arceus had snapped to attention as he gave a full on glare towards Azelf,

"_**That's enough, Azelf! Know your place!"**_

Azelf cringed at the tone of the order as he moved back slightly,

"_**I-I… of course… my apologies, Your Majesty."  
"Your Majesty…" **_Mesprit whispered softly, afraid of setting off the alpha pokemon.

Arceus let out a sigh as he shook his head,

"_**Now, Uxie, did you implant the memories into Zoey yet?"  
"Actually, there's no need. Apparently she's had all the memories already they're just dormant. Waiting for the right trigger…"  
"I see."**_

The conversation came to a close as the pokemon felt Zoey's presence approaching.

* * *

Paul growled lightly as he and the others walked down the road. A few hours of wondering Hearthome City and learning that the gym leader was out of town, the group decided to move onto the next town, Solaceon Town. Paul cracked an eye open as he sent a glare towards to object of Dawn's attention,

"_Why is he coming with us?"_

Dawn and Kenny were currently talking about upcoming contests and what they had planned on doing. Kenny would occasionally glance back at Paul and send him a smirk before returning to Dawn's side of the conversation. This only irritated Paul further. Ash, seeing the seething trainer, chose to walk beside him,

"Hey Paul, what's wrong?" he asked as Pikachu steadied himself on his trainer's shoulder.  
"Nothing…" Paul grunted.  
"Oh really?" Brock inquired as he approached Paul, "Are you sure?"

Brock had noticed all of Paul's growls, grunts, and glares that were intended for Kenny. Brock didn't know if it was a good idea to tease Paul, but he couldn't help but test the waters. Paul's silent growls grew louder as Brock continued to state his observations,

"Like back in Hearthome City, you seemed to growl loudly whenever Kenny would get to close to Dawn, or how your glare seemed to turn anything to ice whenever Kenny would touch Dawn, or-"  
"Shut up." Paul interrupted angrily, unwilling to breaking his glare away from Kenny.

Kenny turned his head, having heard the chat the three were having and said in a teasing manner,

"Aw, come on Paul! It's not like I'm a blizzard trying to hide your Luvdisc!"

The reaction throughout the group was the same,

"…What?"

After a second of thought it dawned on Paul what Kenny was referring to,

"_Is he talking about the- Wait…what's he doing?"_

Paul let a loud growl as he hastened his step. Once within range, Paul grasped Dawn's arm and pulled her along and away from Kenny.

"Don't do that again." Paul said as he released her arm once far enough away from Kenny.  
"What?" Dawn questioned, "You mean hug him?"

* * *

Cynthia sighed softly as she sat near the ruins in Amity Square. The champion was careful to conceal herself so none of the trainers would find her and attract attention to herself.

"_Where is she?"_

Cynthia looked down to the sleeping Monferno on her lap; it was none other than Yori. Yori had curled into a ball with his tail hanging off of Cynthia's lap. Cynthia lightly brushed her fingers through Yori's orange fur, letting out a soft giggle,

"_Mel told me to let Yori guide me to where Zoey was… but all this little one wants is to fall asleep."_

Turning her attention away from the sleeping pokemon, Cynthia used her free hand to pull a pokeball from her pocket. The pokeball was different from any other pokeball Cynthia had seen. It was pitch-black color with a fire design that seemed to move towards the center button, which had what looked like a gear design on it

"_I can't help but wonder though…Why do you want Zoey to hang on to this? Oh well… you always did keep your secrets."_

Yori's eyes opened slightly but then closed as he gave a yawn. Cynthia chuckled softly as she patted the monkey pokemon,

"Are you all ready to go now?"  
"Mon!" Yori replied as he jumped to attention and ran off, stopping only to motion Cynthia to follow

Cynthia stood from her spot and dusted of any dirt that had caught on to her clothes before heading after the Monferno,

"My, my! What an energetic pokemon."

* * *

"_**Then you know what you should do."**_  
"Yeah, yeah, I know already! Don't remind me…" Mel snapped at the voice in her head.

Mel was currently walking down a path towards Solaceon Town; each step was a reluctant move. The voice let out what Mel guessed was a groan,

"_**We've been over this before Mel! Zoey will forgive you once everything is said and done."  
**_"Forgive me?" Mel breathed out, her obvious anger rising, "She'll hate me when she finds out what I'm about to do! Arg, this better be worth it…"  
_**"Yes, because saving the world is so not worth it." **_the voice called out sarcastically.  
"Like I care about saving the world."

* * *

**AN: Yes! Another chapter done! Yeah, that was what was going through my head once I finished it lol**

**Give a round of applause for** **my editors CityGal45 and Hikaru-pichu! Those two are now in charge of finding mistakes I'm to lazy to go back and read for. Anyway, Storm Dryu and Pikachu1800 had asked to be editors, but they haven't answered me yet so I'm not sure if they're still interested T.T**

**BTW I had gotten the idea of making little side stories for "What If?" and I was wondering if you all wanted me to wait until ****"What If?" was** **finished or make them along side "What If?" ...I probably should've told CityGal45 and Hikaru-pichu about this in the last email I sent them... Oh well! Keep in mind though, if it is decided that I make the side stories along side of "What If?" it will take a little bit longer to finish "What if?". **

**Anyway...**

**DemigodWitch96: Yup Paul has nothing to worry about! Kenny won't succeed in stealing away Dawn!**

**splitheart1120: Who knows... Let's watch and find out ne?**

**CyrstleIceFire: If you love the issues between Paul and Kenny, then you'll die of happiness when things start to boil up xD**

**NewObsessionxoxo: Wow, you did? Thank you!**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: I know Mel being a bad guy doesn't make sense right now. But if you read very and I mean very careful and wait for next chapter you might be able to piece together why Mel's a bad guy n.n**

**mayndrewfan123: Hmm... who knows why they're involved? xp and do I really have that many cliff hangers? geez I didn't even notice...  
**

**Sapphiet: Hm? Maybe Manaphy is in trouble... or not! As for what Mel has in mind..well there's only one thing on her mind...**

**Starfire1407: Well your comment just confirmed the fact that I have bunch of cliff hangers. I wonder, should the next chapter end with a cliff hanger as well?**


	28. Chapter 28: The Curtains Rise

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"  
**Flashback**

_Chapter 28: The Curtains Rise_

Zoey gave a sigh as she traveled down a route, Solaceon Town just within view. Arceus had given her an order to meet up with Paul and inform him of Mel's disappearance.

"_Why are they making me go to Paul, when they could easily tell him about Team Galactic's plan telepathically?"_

Zoey stopped short in her steps as she heard nearby bushes rustling. Zoey turned her head, only to stumble forward a few steps as an orange fur ball launched itself onto Zoey,

"W-What the-" Zoey turned her head a little bit more to see the miniature cannonball latched to her shoulder was actually a Monferno. The trainer soon noticed a collar around the Monferno's neck, "Yori? What are you doing here?"

"Mon!" the fire monkey called out cheerfully, "Monferno! Mon! Ferno!"

Yori turned his head around to the bushes he was previously in and motioned for someone to follow. When the bushes moved again, Zoey heard her heart pound a little louder,

"… M-Mel? Are you there?"

The reply was a soft laughing voice,

"Sorry. Mel isn't here right now."  
"Huh? You're…"

Cynthia gave a smile as she revealed herself,

"It's nice to see you again, Zoey"  
"Yeah, haven't seen you since Eterna City."

A playful smirk tugged at Cynthia's lips,

"I may not be Mel, but I hope I don't disappoint" the champion teased.

Zoey felt her cheeks color as she quickly turned her head away from the giggling champion. Yori let out a sinker from his position on Zoey's shoulder,

"A-Anyway, what are you doing here? And why is Yori with you?"  
"Oh right!" Cynthia managed between giggles, "Mel figured that since you and the council know that she was the one leaking information to Team Galactic, that they would do all they could to make sure that she's as far away from you, Paul, and Dawn as can be. Mel asked me to send Yori with you and…"  
"And?"

Zoey raised an eyebrow as Cynthia pulled from her pocket a pokeball,

"I've never seen a design like that before…"  
"That's because this is a custom made pokeball. It was personally made for Mel."

Cynthia stretched her hand out and motion for the younger trainer to take the item. Zoey reached out, her hand reached out though she hesitated for a second, the doubt was dashed away after realizing who it was from. Once in possession of the pokeball, Zoey examined it carefully. Zoey's fingers traced over the fire design before she looked up to Cynthia,

"I've never seen her carry this when we were traveling together."  
"That's because she asked me to hang on to it for her. I saw her a little while back and asked me to pass it on to you"  
"Oh… did she tell you why she wanted me to have it?"

Cynthia shook her head,

"Sorry. I'm still trying to figure that out myself. But if you want to know my guess, it's probably just her way of protecting you"  
"Protecting me…" Zoey whispered.

She then remembered what Azelf had said the day before,

"**Mel would never do anything that would bring harm to you"**

"…"

Cynthia watched as the other trainer's grip on the pokeball tightened as she was clearly lost in thought. Cynthia turned around,

"I've done what I was asked, I should be leaving now."  
"Wait!" Zoey exclaimed.  
"Hm? What is it?" Cynthia asked turning her head.  
"What… What pokemon is in here?"

Cynthia was glad her back was turned to Zoey, otherwise the younger trainer would see the smirk on her lips,

"A powerful one… That pokemon shouldn't be let out of its pokeball unless your life is in danger, understand?"  
"R-Right!" Zoey nodded as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

Cynthia turned her body fully to face Zoey,

"You have another question, don't you?"

Zoey was shocked by this but simply nodded,

"Do…Do you know why Mel is doing this? Why she's the traitor? Why she joined Team Galactic even though she saved this world?"  
"Hm?' Cynthia placed her hand on her hip as she shifted her weight on to one leg, "Before I answer your question, maybe you can answer mine."  
"Huh? Um…ok"

Cynthia gave a soft smile.

* * *

Mel breathed a sigh of relief as she plopped down on a chair inside the Solaceon Town Pokemon Center.

"Finally! Made it to Solaceon Town!" she exclaimed happily.  
"Mel?"

The familiar voice made Mel jump slightly in her seat. Mel looked around to see Dawn, waving and running in her direction,

"_Dawn… didn't expect to run into her so fast… Oh well, make's my job easier"_

Mel put on a smile and stood as Dawn closed in on her,

"Mel! It's good to see you again!" Dawn said happily, embracing the other in a hug, "Where's Zoey? Is she with you?"  
"Oh, no. She has other things to do so she isn't here right now" Mel replied. She placed her hands behind her after releasing Dawn, "What about you? Where are the others?"

Dawn giggled lightly,

"Well Ash and Brock went to the ruins nearby. And well, we meet up with Kenny back in Hearthome City and he decided to join us for little bit. But all he and Paul ever do is get into arguments. Those two went off to argue again and said I wasn't allowed to be there."

As Dawn spoke, she failed to notice that Mel's eye's narrowed at the mention of Kenny's name,

"I see. So Kenny is here with you guys?"  
"Yup! Wait, you know Kenny?"  
"Er… yeah. Zoey and I ran into him during our travels…"

Dawn giggled softly behind her hand as she heard the venom in Mel's voice,

"I'm guessing you aren't too fond of him, huh?"  
"You have no idea" Mel sighed.

Dawn's smile soon turned into a smirk,

"So, can I safely assume he tried hitting on Zoey and you didn't like it?"  
"Wha- How did you…?"

Dawn smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head,

"I can tell there's something going on between you and Zoey. I don't know how but I can somehow… sense how you feel"  
"Sense how I feel?"

Realizing that she was making no sense, Dawn quickly waved her hands in front of Mel, causing the other trainer to step back.

"Ah! No! Forget what I said! It's nothing! Come one, why don't we go look for a place to eat? I'm starving!" Dawn said hurriedly.

Not waiting for a reply, Dawn grasped Mel's arm and pulled her along to a nearby restaurant.

"_Sense how I feel, huh?" _Mel thought,_ "Just like how Zoey's gifted with Uxie's knowledge, seems like Dawn's gifted with Mesprit's ability to sense the feelings of others… I wonder… can Paul sense another's willpower, like Azelf?"_

* * *

"So let me get this straight. After trying to decipher the legend, you think something might happen to Dawn!" Paul yelled out.

Kenny grimaced at the volume of Paul's voice,

"Y-Yeah. I'm not sure when but something's gonna definitely happen…"

Paul took in a deep breath before turning around, heading back to Solaceon Town,

"In that case, I'm going to look for Dawn and keep an eye out"

Kenny let out a reluctant sigh before speaking,

"Alright, I've done what the council asked me to do. Time for me to head back home!"  
"And good riddance…" Paul mumbled.  
"Oh, come on!" Kenny exclaimed, his arms flying up, "You're just as bad as Mel! It's not like I'm seriously trying to steal your girls or anything…"

Paul simply ignored the comment and went on his way to find Dawn.

* * *

Zoey raised an eyebrow as she waited for the champion to continue. Yori laid quietly on Zoey's shoulders, tail swinging casually behind Zoey.

"Tell me, Zoey" Cynthia began, "Do you know why Mel does everything she does?"  
"N-No." Zoey replied, not sure of where this was leading.  
"Mel is usually a very laid back person. A person like her, someone so carefree, so calm, why would something, like helping the Council of Legends, interest her? What, or rather who, is Mel's only interest right now?"

Zoey's eyes widened as she realized what Cynthia was trying to say,

"M-Me…"  
"Correct" Cynthia nodded, "You are the reason she's done everything." Cynthia let a smile pass her lips as she stared Zoey in the eyes, "Mel told me that you are her first, last, and only treasure…"

Zoey felt her heart beat just a little louder than usual,

"Then…then why would she side with the enemy? Why would she leave us? Why would she leave me?"  
"I'm not sure." Cynthia admitted, "Mel would just keep to herself and try moving on to something else whenever I ask her…"

Zoey took a few steps back and leaned against a tree for support,

"Even though she's the enemy, Mel has always looked after me… making sure I was alright…"  
"One thing is clear." Cynthia said.  
"What's that?"  
"That no matter what Mel would never let anything happen to you and those you consider closest. When I say Mel wants to protect you, I mean she wants to protect you, in every sense of the word. She'll eliminate anything that threatens you, then again we've already seen this…."  
"Huh?"

Cynthia's head leaned over to one side as she noticed Zoey's confused look,

"Oh, that's right, Mel probably didn't tell you…"  
"Tell me what?"  
"The reason she wears the wristband"  
"Her wristband?" Zoey questioned, "Doesn't that keep her in her human form, then when it's removed she transforms into her pokemon form?"  
"…Yes, it does…"

"_So, Mel hasn't told her the real reason yet…" _Cynthia thought, _"Well, that's Mel's story to tell, not mine"_

Cynthia gave Zoey one last smile before turning,

"I'd best get going now. Till next time!"  
"Right!" Zoey replied as she waved a good-bye, Zoey then turns her attention to Yori, "Well, guess that means you're with me for a while?"  
"Monferno Mon!"  
"You wouldn't happen to know where that trainer of yours is by any chance, do you"  
"Ferno?"

Zoey simply sighed, and patted Yori on the head, continuing on her way to Solaceon Town.

* * *

"Man, am I stuffed!" Dawn exclaimed as she leaned back into her chair.

Mel and Dawn were seated in a restaurant, with numerous plates decorating the table before them. Mel let out a laugh as Dawn rubbed her stomach,

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who's been able to eat as much as I can!"  
"Hehe, but I have to ask, where does all that food go?" Dawn asked as she regained her posture.

Mel couldn't help the grin that was now tugging at her lips,

"Isn't it obvious? I have two stomachs! One for food and another for even more food!"

With that being said, the two girls busted out in laughter. Mel soon reached out and ruffled Dawn's hair. The coordinator gasped and pulled away,

"Mel! It took me forever to do my hair!"  
"My, my, you are such a child" Mel sighed.  
"Hmph!" Dawn pouted and turned away from Mel.

This behavior only proved to highten Mel's amusement,

"Don't lie, Dawn! Your childishness has been revealed!" Mel teased before sticking her tounge out.  
"Mel!" Dawn yelled out before launching herself towards the snicker trainer.

Dawn half-heartedly tried to protest against Mel's accusations, but soon gave up once the two burst in laughter.

"Ahem."

The two ceseased laughing when they heard someone clear their throat nearby. Once seeing who it was, Dawn's eyes lit up as she jumped into the newly arrived person's arms. The smile on Mel's lips curved into a smirk upon seeing who it was, she slowly stood from her seat and called out to the person,

"Paul."

* * *

**AN: So... does it now make sense why Mel's done everything she's done? Yes? No? Still completely lost? Hehe**

**Now there's no more Paul vs Kenny... it's turned into Paul vs Mel and maybe Kenny vs Mel in a side story, when I get to it... :D BTW still haven't heard from Storm Dyru or Pikachu1800...**

**Credit for editing goes to CityGal45 and Hikaru-pichu!  
**

**Anyway...**

**Starfire1407: Yup! Brock just loves doing things he's not supposed to!**

**Luna-of-Black-Roses: So was this chapter long enough? Lol probably not**

**CrystalIceFire: n.n we all adore Paul and Dawn!  
**

**Sapphiet: Don't worry! All your questions will be answered soon... if you have a question you're dying to ask go ahead and p.m me or write it the review. I'll try to answer without giving to much spoiler hehe**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: ... :D another cliffhanger! Aren't you happy? n.n**


	29. Chapter 29: The Curtains Rise pt 2

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"  
**Flashback**

_Chapter 29: The Curtains Rise pt. 2_

"These ruins are much larger than I thought they would be!" Ash exclaimed.  
"I know." Brock chuckled, " The guidebook says they've been here for a long time, and yet it's been preserved so well!"  
"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he and his trainer examined the ruins.

Brock took a few steps forward, eye's darting between the ruins and his guidebook. The two trainers and Pikachu had separated from Dawn a few hours ago to see what the town had to offer. He and Ash now were at the Solaceon Ruins just on the outskirts of town,

"According to the guidebook, the entrance should be nearby. Do you want to explore inside?"  
"Yeah!" Ash nodded, "Let's go back to town first and see if Dawn wants to come with us."  
"Right!"

* * *

Mel couldn't help but smirk as she heard Paul let out a low growl towards her,

"Aw, what's wrong with the little kitty?"

Paul's growls grew louder at hearing the nickname,

"The fact that a lizard is here…"

Mel's smirk turned into a smile as she silently chuckled. Dawn, who had quietly watched the exchanged, was confused at the choice of nicknames,

"Kitty? Lizard? What kind of nicknames are those?"  
"Don't worry about it!" Mel chuckled as she gave Dawn a pat on the head, her smile widening, "It's an inside thing."  
"An inside thing?" Dawn glanced back and forth between Paul and Mel, before her eyes landed on Paul. Dawn pouted,

"Paul! How come we don't have nicknames for each other?"  
"W-What?" A blush fought its way across Paul's face, "What are you talking about, troublesome girl?"

Mel's right hand flew to her mouth as she struggled to keep in her laughter. Paul spared a glance at Mel to send a glare, but quickly returned his attention to his girlfriend, who was slowly approaching,

"Come on, Paul! We've been dating for how long and we don't have nicknames for each other! Meanwhile you and Mel just met two months ago and you already have nicknames for each other! Hm…"

Though Paul stood firm in his position, his blush intensified as Dawn sent him a shy smile and leaned forward slightly, almost too innocently,

"Should I be jealous?"

As soon as the question left Dawn's lips, Mel bursts out in laughter, leaning on a nearby table for support. Paul's face grew red as his palm reached up to hide his face from Dawn. Dawn looked on, not sure if Paul was red from anger or embarrassment. The coordinator straightened and gave Paul a smile.

"Dawn, you just made my day!" Mel said between giggles.

Paul grunted,

"Shut it, lizard!"

* * *

"Well? Did someone find it?" a girl yelled impatiently from her sitting position on a boulder.

The girl had red hair styled in an odd fashion; it spiked out from the back, away from her hair, and from the front, spiked up towards the sky. The clothes she wore were slightly similar to Saturn's, except the shirt extended out to look like a skirt. On her chest was the letter "G". The trainers accompanying her were black and white clothes that held the same "G" on their chests. They were currently deep inside the Solaceon Ruins, searching for something,

"No, not yet Commander Mars." a trainer replied.

The girl, Mars, growled and snapped at the grunts,

"Then move faster!"  
"Be patient, Mars." A voice chuckled from behind.

Mars turned her head to see who the owner of the voice was, upon seeing who it was, she turned her attention back to watching the grunts work,

"You're done with research at Lake Valor? So, what'd you find out, Saturn?"

Saturn let out a sigh as he moved towards Mars and leaned against the boulder, positioning himself beside Mars,

"Master Cyrus was right…"  
"Hm?" Mars gave Saturn a bewildered look, "About what?"  
"That girl…" Saturn crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, "While I was at Lake Valor I ran into Azelf and that girl connected to Uxie, but before I could capture them, two of Mel's pokemon helped them escape… She can't be trusted."  
"Oh…" Mars let out in understanding, "Well, duh! Master Cyrus said that the only reason Mel is following his order is because we already have 11 Plates! When Master Cyrus gives her an order, she only follows it as loosely as she can!"

Saturn smirked as he opened his eyes,

"That's right. Master Cyrus said that 3 Plates could be found here… The Draco Plate, Iron Plate, and Splash Plate. With those 3 we'll have 14 Plates altogether."  
"Then once we find those last two, we can make the world that Master Cyrus always wanted." Mars finished.

* * *

Paul grunted as he stomped out of the Pokemon Center. He had reluctantly left Mel and Dawn to their own accords after much insisting from Dawn that they'd be fine.

"Why the heck is she here?" Paul mumbled to himself, "Isn't she supposed to be doing something for that stupid Team Galactic right now?"

Paul suddenly heard laughter behind him,

"And just what are you mumbling about?"

Paul sighed, as he knew the voice speaking out,

"Nothing. So why are you here?" Paul turned his body to see who it was he was speaking to, "The Council sent you here or something?"

Zoey chuckled softly at his obvious annoyance. She and Yori, who was perched on her shoulder with his tail moving side to side, had arrived into town not to long ago,

"Actually, yeah." Zoey's light laughter left and was replaced with a serious tone that Paul immediately picked up, "Mel's disappeared."

The tension that entered Paul's body left as soon as it came,

"I wish…" Paul sighed out  
"Huh?"

Paul raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Zoey,

"She's not gone. She's with Dawn right now. More specifically, they went to the Day Care Center since Dawn wanted to see it."  
"… I see." Zoey whispered as she did her best to remain calm.

"_So, Mel was here the entire time? I worried for nothing!"_

Paul gave another sigh,

"I thought you already knew that, after all her monkey is with you." Paul said as he pointed at Yori, "What make's you think she disappeared? You two are constantly together."

Zoey blushed lightly before replying,

"Y-Yeah, that's true… T-The Council just wants us to keep an eye on her and stuff…"

Paul smirked inwardly as he listened to Zoey stammering,

"Right… let's go."

* * *

Mel let out a sigh as she leaned against the tree on Daichi's back and watched as Dawn and their pokemon run around the small playground provided by the Day Care. Dawn, Piplup, and Akira were playing with the young pokemon; Buizel and Buneary were cuddling in the shade a nearby tree; Houndoom laid peacefully asleep near the couple, a few pokemon coming near and joining the sleeping pokemon; Nanami was in the small pound playing with the water pokemon; and Kenji and Neji were training with a few pokemon. Mel turned her head slightly when she felt a presence approach her.

"Oh, Gardevoir," Mel said as Dawn's pokemon came closer, "what do you need?"  
_**"My vision…"**_ Gardevoir whispered, _**"You were the one in my vision…"**_

Mel kept a steady eye on the psychic pokemon as she sat up,

"That's right. You Gardevoirs have the power to read the future."  
_**"That's correct."**_ Gardevoir replied,_** "But we can't fully predict it, only bits and pieces."  
**_"I see. So then, what was this vision you had of me about?"  
_**"I don't know…"**_ Gardevoir replied.

The embrace pokemon came closer and sat beside Mel,

"_**I had the vision sometime ago, but all I remember is that it was a scary one."  
**_"Oh?" Mel raised an eyebrow.  
_**"Yes. But I do remember you being there. When I found out about Master Paul having the ability to transform into a pokemon, I thought that maybe you have that same ability."**_

Mel chuckled lightly as she turned her attention back to Dawn and the pokemon,

"Why do you think that?"  
_**"Because when Master Paul transforms, he lets off this energy, like the ones that the members of the Council of Legends give off. You too, let off this energy. As if given to you from the Legend of Council like Master Paul, so I figured that you too would have the ability to transform into that of a pokemon."**_

Mel smiled softly when Dawn let out a squeal as Piplup had sprayed her and the other pokemon with a light Bubblebeam,

"I should've known you'd figure it out. Psychic-type pokemon are sensitive to changes in the energy level around them… Is there any other psychic pokemon among you?"  
_**"Yes, one more. My lover, a Gallade, who serves Master Paul. He does sense the energy you give off, but he's not as sensitive to it as I am, so he doesn't give it much thought."**_ Gardevoir replied  
"That's understandable."

Mel's body suddenly tensed before relaxing a second later. Gardevoir, having noticed this, commented on it,

"_**Is something wrong?"  
**_"No." Mel answered as she got to her feet, _"This scent… it's Zoey's. What's she doing here?"_

Mel's nose had picked up Zoey's scent on the wind, and Mel could tell that Zoey, along with Paul, was approaching the Day Care,

"_This isn't good. If Zoey is here, does that mean the council knows about Team Galactic being here? If these guys get caught up in things, worst case scenario I'll have to go through with kidnapping Dawn…"_

* * *

**AN: Finally done with this chapter! I seriously forgot I was even writing a story here n.n;; If any of you are wondering what vision Gardevoir was talking about... go allll the way back to chapter 6... Yeah that vision XD  
**

**Credit for editing goes to CityGal45 and Hikaru-pichu!**

******DGMSilverAirHead03:** Noooo D: where are you lost?  



	30. Chapter 30: Let the Play Begin

"_Thoughts"  
__**"A pokemon speaking through telepathy"**_**  
**"(Pokemon speaking to each other)"  
**Flashback**

_Chapter 30: Let the Play Begin_

"Mel! Dawn!" Zoey exclaimed as she spotted the two trainers.

Mel let out a sigh. She had hoped to escape before Paul and Zoey caught up, but the later called out to her and Dawn from the other side of the fence the Day Care provided.

"Paul! Zoey!" Dawn yelled out happily. She ran to the two, turning her head to motion Mel over, "Zoey! I knew you were here!"

"You did?" Zoey asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dawn nodded her head as she stopped before Paul and Zoey, talking to them from the other side of the fence, "Yup! Whenever I see you or Mel, I know that the other isn't too far behind!"

"Um… err…" Zoey blushed lightly at this while Paul smirked as he noticed Mel coughing lightly into her fist as she walked up to the three. Yori, who was still on Zoey's shoulder, grinned and called out happily,

"Monferno! Mon!"  
"You and Paul are no different." Mel countered.  
"We are?" Dawn questioned as she looked to Paul. This time it was Paul who was blushing. Instead of replying, Paul simply glared at Mel.

Mel chuckled lightly, she liked seeing Paul trying to act tough when around Dawn only to fail and fall for her every word.

"Mel…" Zoey whispered, "We need to talk."

Mel gave out a light sigh as she rubbed the back of her neck, her small smile never faltering. She knew what Zoey wanted to talk about, and she didn't want to have that conversation. Zoey gave Mel a pleading look when the other wasn't moving from her spot, "Please…"

Mel groaned, she couldn't say no, not when Zoey gave her that look. Mel placed both her hands on the fence and then shifted her weight to jump over it. Once on the other side Mel turned her head to her pokemon,

"You guys stay here! I'll be back soon."

Mel's pokemon cried out, letting her know they heard the order. Mel turned back to Zoey and gave a soft smile,

"Lead the way."

Zoey grabbed Mel's wrist and pulled her along. Yori jumped off Zoey's shoulder and followed from the ground. Once the trainers were gone Dawn turned to Paul,

"Paul, come and play with us!"  
"What? No!" Paul answered immediately.  
"Why not?" Dawn pouted. She reached out and tugged on the sleeve of Paul's sweater, "Come on! I don't get to spend as much time with you these days!"

Paul grumbled under his breath, but he knew Dawn was right. Paul's eyes shifted left and right to check if there was anyone he knew in sight, after making sure of this, he jumped over the fence. Dawn squealed happily as she jumped up and down in place. Dawn launched herself towards Paul, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest,

"Yay!"

Paul blushed lightly at being so close to Dawn. He hesitated before awkwardly placing his arms around Dawn's waist. The blush on his face only grew hotter when he heard chuckling from within the Day Care's house, no doubt coming from the elder couple that ran the Day Care. Dawn pulled away, oblivious to the blush growing on Paul's face,

"Come on! Let your pokemon out so they can join the fun!"  
"R-Right." Paul managed as he fought down the blush.

Paul coughed into his fist when Dawn went back to where Piplup and some other pokemon were playing. Paul wordlessly reached into his pocket to retrieve his pokeballs, letting out the pokemon inside.

* * *

"Why did you leave?"

Mel laughed quietly as soon as the question left Zoey. Zoey had led Mel to a small maze of forests that was beside Solaceon Town to make sure no one could hear. Once the two were out of earshot, Zoey wasted no time in asking. Mel looked to her right to see Yori, up on the branch of a tree, playing silently with the wild pokemon of the area.

"Mel!" Zoey grew frustrated. Mel was trying to delay the conversation, "Please, no more secrets. I want the truth!"

Mel's chocolate brown eyes shifted to Zoey's dark red,

"I've never lied. Not to you Zoey…"  
"But you have withheld information from me!"

Mel cringed slightly. She took a step back, knowing there was no way out. Zoey took a step forward, then another, and another until she was a foot away from Mel,

"Mel?" Instead of a verbal reply, Zoey was pulled into a powerful hug, Mel's arms engulfing Zoey's shoulder. "M-Mel!"

Zoey shuddered as Mel breathed into the base of her neck, the warm air tickling her skin. Mel sighed softly when she felt Zoey return the hug, the other girl's arms wrapping around her back. Mel's arms lowered to Zoey's waist before taking a step back, bringing the redhead with her. Once Mel felt the bark of a tree against her back, she tightened her hold on Zoey's waist before pulling the girl down with her to the floor.

"Ep!" Zoey let out a squeal when she felt her weight shifting towards Mel.

Mel fell into a sitting position after pulling Zoey closer, her arms now loosely wrapped around Zoey, who was sitting on her lap. She leaned back onto the tree and watched the drifting clouds,

"Get comfortable. We're gonna be here for awhile if you want to know everything."

Zoey let out a breath of air as she turned her back to Mel and leaned against her, Mel's head landed onto the other's left shoulder. Zoey grasped one of Mel's hands and intertwined their fingers together,

"Why did you leave?" Zoey repeated her question from earlier.  
"I had to. You'd be in danger if I hadn't left."  
"What? How?" Zoey asked, turning her head to look Mel in the eyes.

Mel's eyes softened as she glanced at their intertwined fingers,

"Zoey… What did the Council tell you about me?"  
"Well, they call you the Renegade Trainer. Why do they call you that?"  
"My reason for saving the world from paralysis." Mel said with a grim smile.  
"Which was?"

Mel's thumb traced a light pattern on the back of Zoey's hand while her free hand ran through her hazel nut hair,

"The Council told you about my journey, right?"  
"Yeah." Zoey nodded her head, "Arceus told me that you and Grovyle were sent back in time to find and secure the 5 Time Gears, which control the flow of time, then bring them to Temporal Tower to restore time and prevent the world's paralysis, which was happening in your time period. But on the way back to the past, you and Grovyle got separated, you ended up in an accident that caused you to lose your memory, and you somehow turned into a Charmander. During that time you ran into Daichi, who was still a Turtwig at the time, and you both became friends and started a rescue team that helps other pokemon." Zoey giggled softly as she snuggled closer to Mel, "I can't believe you named the team, Team Wildfire!"  
"H-Hey!" Mel stammered as she turned a light shade of red, "It sounded pretty cool in my head!"

The response only got Zoey to burst out in laughter. Mel groaned, her face turning a darker shade as she buried her face into Zoey's shoulder to cover her embarrassment. Yori, who was listening in on the conversation from afar, grinned and laughed aloud as he swung happily from a branch. Zoey smiled when she felt Mel's hold on her tighten, bringing them closer,

"You, Daichi, and the team were off helping others. You had the special ability called Dimensional Scream. It gave you visions of the past or future whenever you touch something or someone." Zoey continued with the story, "After some time, you guys found out about time stopping in some areas. After some investigating, you found out that the Time Gears were being stolen. The one who was stealing them was Grovyle, who was carrying on your original mission, but since you lost your memory you didn't know that and thought that he was just a criminal. Then when you finally captured him, you were betrayed by a pokemon you trusted…err…"

"Dusknoir." Mel provided. Zoey noticed that her tone was neutral and even, void of emotion.

"Right…" Zoey decided not to push the topic, "So, he tricked you, and dragged you and Daichi into the future, where you all were gonna send Grovyle, since him and Dusknoir are originally from the future. While in the future, you met Celebi, found out the truth about the Time Gears and Grovyle, and the fact that you were also from the future. When you were finally able to return to the past, you, Daichi, Grovyle, and your friends had helped in bringing the Time Gears to Temporal Tower. Once time was restored, you were disappearing, since the future you belonged to no longer existed, but you, Grovyle, and Celebi were brought back."

Zoey took in a deep breath and sighed as she finally finished. Mel nodded,

"Yup…"  
"But?" Zoey edged on, sensing Mel's hesitation, "Did I miss something?"  
"Did he…" Mel's free arm wrapped around Zoey's waist to bring her closer, "Did Arceus tell you that we had met before?"  
"We did?" Zoey asked in a confused tone.  
"Yeah." Mel replied with a small nod, "We met, back then, before Grovyle and I left to the past for the mission."  
"What? Before you left to the past for the mission? …Does that mean I'm also from your timeline?"

Mel shook her head,

"No… not exactly. I mean that I met you, as in I met the other you, the you from my timeline. Think of my timeline as the 'what if' world. What if we had met earlier? What if… what if we fell in love? What if we started a relationship? My timeline, my world, made that possible."

Zoey gasped. She turned her whole body around to look at Mel, their fingers no longer interlocked and Mel lost the warmth Zoey's body provided when she pushed away from her grasp. Mel turned her head to the side; she couldn't look Zoey in the eye,

"Mel…" Zoey whispered, willing the other girl to look her in the eyes, "If… if what you're saying is true… then why didn't you come look for me sooner? Why wait until now to tell me all this?"

Mel bit her lower lip, her brown eyes slowly meeting Zoey's red,

"I couldn't face you… not after what happen last time…"  
"Last time? You mean in your timeline?" Zoey received a nod in reply, "What happen?"

Mel pulled away from Zoey, trying to bury herself as far into the tree as she could,

"I… I lost control…"  
"Control? Control of what?" Zoey edged her on; she placed a hand on Mel's shaking one to try and calm the other trainer down, but Mel quickly pulled her hand away causing Zoey to frown, "Mel?"

"Myself… I lost control of myself…"  
"What are you talking about?" Zoey asked, confusion and worry taking over her mind.

"Don't you get it?" Mel grunted, her palms flying up to cover her eyes, where tears threatened to fall, "I killed you!"

* * *

"Ep! You guys!" Dawn giggled as she and some baby pokemon were getting hit with light water attacks from Piplup, Buizel, and Nanami.

Dawn and the pokemon were all having what looked like a water fight. Dawn and the younger pokemon were dodging the attacks and countering by splashing the three older pokemon with the water from the pond they were in. Paul, who was watching from a safe distance, couldn't help but smile at the way Dawn interacted with the pokemon. Paul smirked as he noticed his Chimchar sneaking up behind the water pokemon.

"Chim!" Chimchar cried out as it tackled Piplup from behind.  
"Piplup!" The penguin pokemon screeched as it fell forward, hitting the ground.

"Bui?"  
"Vap?"

Buizel and Nanami were caught of guard from Chimchar's sudden appearance, causing them to stop their water attacks. Once Dawn noticed that she was no longer being sprayed with water and that Piplup, Buizel, and Nanami were distracted, she called out,

"Alright! Now's our chance, guys! Charge!"

The pokemon that were with Dawn gave a battle cry and lunged forward, towards the shore of the small pond.

"Buizel!"  
"Vaporeon!"

Buizel and Nanami let out small yelps of surprise when the other pokemon tackled them from the side. All the pokemon eventually ended up in a pile with Buizel, Nanami, and Piplup at the bottom. Chimchar had retreated to Dawn's side, making a safe get away before the three water pokemon could get revenge. The on looking pokemon burst out in laughter at the sight. Buneary giggled as she watched her water mate struggle to escape the pile,

"(Wow, Buizel! I didn't think you would actually play with the kids!)"  
"(Err…yeah…)" Buizel replied tiredly as the baby pokemon got off the three older pokemon, "(I'm starting to regret that…)"

Elekid laughed aloud, his arms swinging wildly,

"(Come on! Don't tell me you're already tired from just one go!)"  
"(Oh yeah?)" Buizel jumped to his feet and looked to the baby pokemon, each one were still eager to keep playing, "(Ready? Go for it!)"

The baby pokemon let happy cheers as they charged towards the direction Buizel pointed in, towards Elekid.

"(H-Hey! Wait! I'm not rea- Whoa!)"

The little ones didn't listen to Elekid's shouting; they all piled on top of the electric pokemon. Buizel laughed out heartily at the sight of baby pokemon mass that covered Elekid,

"(Take that!)" The water pokemon smirked.

Nanami chuckled before turning to Houndoom, who had walked up to her from behind,

"(Are they always like that?)"  
"(Sometimes,)" the fire dog replied as his eyes locked with the water pokemon, "(Guess its just the atmosphere.)"

Kenji and Akira sat on the other side of the Day Care, watching their daughter play with the other pokemon,

"(They certainly are a lively bunch.)" Kenji said with a chuckle.  
"(I know!)" Akira agreed, "(I haven't seen a bunch this lively since the Wigglytuff Guild!)"

Daichi, who was nearby, smiled at the mention of the Wigglytuff Guild,

"(That brings back some memories…)"

Neji looked down from his position up in the tree of Daichi's back,

"(That's right I almost forgot! The Wigglytuff Guild is where Team Wildfire started, right?)"

Daichi smiled softly, his body hitting the floor and his eyes closing as he got lost in his memories,

"(Yeah… It's where everything started…)"

On the other side of the playground, Elekid was finally able to push his way out of the mountain of baby pokemon on top of him,

"(Grr… you'll pay for that Buizel!)" the electric pokemon exclaimed. Elekid stood at his full height and glared at the water weasel, his arms swinging in circles, producing sparks between his power plug like horns. Buizel smirked at the threat and flexed his muscles,

(Then what's stopping you?)"

With those words the two dashed towards the other, ready for a blown out fight. Nanami, Houndoom, and Buneary rolled their eyes at the boys, they hurried the younger pokemon away to a safer distance, and all the while the younger ones were cheering for their favorite to win. Gardevoir's lips turned to a smile as one of the children ran up to her and motioned for it to be picked up. The psychic pokemon bent down and lifted the pokemon into her arms. Gardevoir cradled the baby and sung it a soft lullaby while rocking it in her arms. The toddler cooed in happiness as it snuggled closer to the embrace pokemon.

"_**Seems that one has taking a liking to you, love"**_

Gardevoir turned her head to the direction of her lover's voice,

"_**Looks like it."**_ Gardevoir beamed,_** "It's already fast asleep!"  
"Haha! Well, now we know that you'll be a fine mother!"**_ Gallade voiced with joy.

Murkrow let a snicker as it watched all these events unfold from the sky. Soon enough one particular person caught his attention, his trainer Paul. The raven pokemon noticed his trainer was just sitting under the shade of a tree, not bothering to join his girlfriend or the pokemon. Murkrow let out another snicker as an idea popped into his head. He turned and dived down towards Dawn,

"Murkrow! Murk!"

Dawn's hand stretched out as soon as she heard the bird pokemon's call. Murkrow perched himself on Dawn's arm and let out a caw. Chimchar jumped to Dawn's shoulder and exchanged words with Murkrow,

"(I've got an idea…)" the raven pokemon said with a smirk.  
"(Ohh! What is it?)" Chimchar asked excitedly, he and Murkrow tended to be the tricksters of the group on more than one occasion.  
"(Well, you see Master Paul over there?)" Murkrow asked as his wing gestured in Paul's direction.  
"(Yeah?)"  
"(Well…)" Murkrow leaned in and whispered into Chimchar's ear.

After a few seconds Murkrow pulled away and watched as Chimchar's lips broke into a smirk. The fire monkey nodded his head before turning to Dawn, who was confused as the whole exchange.

"Chimchar! Chim!" Chimchar said as he looked to Dawn while pointing towards Paul.

Dawn turned her head and her gaze soon landed on Paul,

"Paul? Why's he all alone?"

Murkrow and Chimchar moved away from Dawn as the coordinator moved towards their trainer. Paul sat against a tree with his arms folded across his chest. His eyes closed and a scowl across his face,

"_If Mel's supposed to be the traitor, then why did the Council let Zoey get so close to her? …On top of that, there's still something bothering me about Mel… Arceus said Mel had gone back to the past, this timeline, to correct the future. He told Zoey and me about her journey. But I still don't get why they call her the Renegade Trainer…"_ Paul groaned, his lips turned to a straight line as his brows tightened, _"It doesn't make sense… They call her 'the tragic trainer torn between light and darkness' but why… what did she do to get that nickname? That Arceus isn't telling us something…"_

"Paul!"  
"Hm?" Paul's eyes opened after hearing his name being called, "What is it?"

The scowl that had occupied Paul's face had melted away when he realized Dawn was hovering above him. She was leaning forward, her hands on her knees to keep her balance. She wore a gentle smile that was returned with a small smile from Paul,

"Did you need something, Dawn?"

Dawn sighed softly before setting herself down beside Paul, her head finding its way to his shoulder. Their fingers intertwined almost automatically once within each other's grasp.

"You just seemed lost there for a sec…" Dawn whispered.  
"Sorry. A lot of stuff has been happening…"  
"Like?"

Paul looked down to the coordinator and met her blue eyes. They reflected what seemed like pain.

"Dawn…"

Dawn shook her head and buried her face into his shoulder, hiding her face. Paul felt his heart stop when he sensed dampness on the shoulder Dawn was leaning on,

"You promised…" She whispered through a chocked sob, "You promised you would tell me why you've been so distant from me… Is it… because you don't want to be with me anymore?"  
"What?" Paul's eyes snapped to attention, his body becoming rigid. He turned his body to face Dawn; his hand flew up to cup her face and forced her to look into his black eyes. Her tear stained blue eyes made him hold in a breath, "What makes you think I would want that?"

Dawn hurriedly pulled away, refusing to meet his eyes again, her voice coming out between soft sobs,

"What else am I going to think? You usually only go out for training on full moons, I used to think it was so you could look for Luxray but…"  
"But?" Paul whispered, not wanting to know the answer.  
"Lately now… you've been so distant. You're away most nights and I can never find you! Then when I ask you about it you just lie to me! We've been together for years Paul! I can tell when you're lying or not!"

Chimchar and Murkrow, who were up in the tree the two trainers were residing under, heard the blue haired coordinator practically shouting. The two had piles of leaves in their grasp and were planning on dropping them on the two trainers and burying them in the leaves as a prank. Upon hearing the girl's shouting the two pokemon agreed to stop the plan and retreat to another area to give the trainers privacy.

"I… that's…" Paul grunted as he racked his brain for an answer, _"I can't tell her it's because I'm meeting with the Council…"_

Dawn turned her eyes to meet Paul's one last time. She saw the look in his eyes, they were searching hers. Dawn's hand balled into a fist, she knew that look. Paul always had that look when he was thinking, thinking of a lie.

"Dawn! Paul! There you guys are!"

Dawn's head shot up after hearing her name, thankful for the brief distraction. She looked around and soon spotted Ash and Brock jumping over the Day Care Center's fence and walking towards the two. Dawn took in a deep breath while wiping her tears away. She stood to her feet, turning her back to Paul, and walked towards Ash and Brock.

"Dawn!" Paul called out as he got to his feet.

But he was completely ignored…

* * *

"_**Mel! What are you doing? Team Galactic is almost at the room that holds the three Plates!"**_

Mel bit into her bottom lip,

"_But…"  
__**"Go! Now!" **_The voice commanded her head yelled.

Mel's eyes shifted to the trainer still in her lap,

"Zoey…"  
"What…What do you mean you killed me?" Zoey turned, still in Mel's lap to face the other, trying her best to stay calm, "Mel…What exactly happen… to make you lose control?"

Mel's mouth opened to answer but the telepathic voice from before broke into her mind,

"_**Mel!"**_

Mel's lips curved into that of a bitter smile,

"Yeah… Got it…" She whispered.  
"Mel?" Zoey's concerned eyes looked up into chocolate eyes.

Before Zoey could ask any more, Mel gently pushed Zoey off of her lap. Once the two were on their feet, Mel gave a light chuckle,

"Maybe next time we meet, you'll be able to forgive me… for everything…"  
"…Next time?"

Mel smiled, albeit a small one, but it was a true and genuine smile. She hurriedly pulled Zoey closer to her. A small yelp escaped Zoey, as she wasn't expecting the movement. When Zoey was close enough, Mel leaned forward so that her lips were against Zoey's ear. Zoey was already blushing at the closeness, and it was only intensified when Mel whispered softly into her ear.

Up in the trees, Yori's ears twitched as they heard the words his Mistress whispered to the other trainer. The Monferno made its way down the tree branches and onto the ground. Yori knew why Mel was saying those words… it was almost time…

"Mel…"

Before Zoey could reply, a sound reached her ears.

_Click_

Mel speedily pulled away from Zoey, leaving a few yards in between them. When Mel was far enough away, Zoey realized there were three pokeballs in Mel's right hand.

"What the? I thought all your pokemon were-" Zoey stopped mid-sentence when a gasp made it past her lips at realization. Zoey eye's drifted down to her belt. Her pokeballs weren't in their usual place, "Mel!"

"Don't worry!" Mel replied with a grin, her usual happy-go-luck facade slipping back into place, "I'll take care of 'em! In return, you do the same with my guys…"

Before Zoey could protest, Yori jumped onto the coordinator's shoulder. The sudden shift in weight caused Zoey to momentarily lose her balance, but it was enough of a distraction for Mel to escape. Zoey heard Mel's voice one last time,

"I didn't just say it for a chance to switch pokemon… I do love you…"

Zoey sighed softly as she fell to the ground; Yori still perched on her shoulder. As she sunk to the ground, Zoey noticed six pokeballs on the ground where Mel once stood. Zoey sighed once more as she reached for the pokeballs and began securing them to her belt, but once she held the last pokeball in her hand, Zoey realized Mel didn't take one pokeball from her.

Zoey reached for the lone pokeball she still had. When the pokeball hit the sunlight, Zoey's eyes widened as she realized it was the pokeball Mel had given her. Zoey's fingers traced the fire design and landed on the button, which looked much like the Time Gears Uxie had described.

"You know," Zoey whispered to Yori, "I never did ask her what pokemon was inside…"

Yori got a hold of Zoey's hand before the coordinator could press the button to enlarge the pokeball. Zoey smiled softly,

"Let me guess, Mel doesn't want me using this pokemon unless I really have to."  
"Mon!" Yori nodded.

Zoey nodded her head in agreement. Zoey soon turned back to the direction Mel ran off in, towards the Solaceon Ruins.

"Mel…"

* * *

**AN: Well... I think this chapter took me the longest to make n.n Lol I love how everyone is suggesting I have Dawn get kidnapped! Hm... who knows n.n And before anyone asks, yes! I do read your reviews! I like reading what you guys have to say be it good or bad n.n;; Let's just see if Paul can get out of the dog house.  
**

**Credit for editing goes to Hikaru-pichu and CityGal45!**

**Anyway...  
**

**Etoile of the twilight: Don't worry! I almost forgot about Gardevoir too n.n;;**

**Pal****kia's Princess: Really? Thank you!**

**Starfire1407: Aww I like reading your reviews!**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: Alright then! I'll hold that to you!**

**menin: Um... opps n.n;; there'll be ikarishipping coming up! don't worry!**


	31. Author's Note 3

Hey guys!

I know this story has gone on hiatus for practically a year now n.n;;

I'm having a little writers block with the story right now so you'll have to forgive me. For now I have about 50% of Chapter 31 finished, I just need to fill in all the missing things. I might even make the next update a double update, combining chapter 31 and 32. For those curious the next chapter is called _The Plates. _Hm... Guess I'll just let your imaginations answer that. For now you can see a bunch of sneak previews for future chapters at my tumblr (link is in profile). If you have any questions or even suggestions I advice you to send me it through there or just send me an email (also in profile). And a little bonus, if anyone can correctly guess what the plates have to do with the plot, then your prize is a sneak peak of the next chapter.

Hehe.

Wonder who can figure it out. Also any eagle-eyed pokemon fan would have caught a few mistakes on some things, let me say that right now, I am the biggest fan of pokemon and I know way too many details on each pokemon that someone else would consider useless (I also double check on Bulbapedia and such before I post the chapters) so those 'mistakes' aren't actually mistakes.

Let's see how many of you guys can catch all those 'mistakes'!

Well until next time!

~skydragon2394


End file.
